Millennium Prep
by gotchris
Summary: Tris is the new girl at her school, Millennium Prep. Her parents are gone a lot, leaving her free. Tris loves her school, but will she reveal the secrets hidden beneath it? Will Tris be re-united with her past? Tris is miss popular, the head cheerleader, and everyone loves her, but is her life really that perfect? Will FourTris (Full of fluff) last when things go bad? Rated M/MA!
1. New beginning

**Hello, **

**This is my 2nd fan fiction, this story includes the following: Modern Day AU, OOC for characters, and a little amount of Peter drama! I hope you enjoy! *The main characters are Juniors***

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent!**

**Chapter 1**

**Tris P.O.V.**

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… Is what I wake up to this morning. I roll over in my queen sized bed and look at my alarm clock. 6:46a.m, ugh. Its the first day back at school. Except, there is a slight change, I am going to a new school, Millennium Prep. It, according to my parents is a VERY expensive school. Usually, a prep school has on campus living, but that option is only for seniors.

I walk over to my walk in closet and pull out a black pair of skinny jeans, a gray sweater with a white, flowery, thin scarf, with a pair of navy blue _Toms_. I pack a pair of gym clothes, a black top with a purple sequin shaped 'C' under it saying 'Chicago Allstars'. I am on a cheer team, level 5 worlds team. I am AMAZING at tumbling and I am a flyer, because of my height. I short compared to most girls. I am 5'6. Most girls on my team are 5'9ish.

I simultaneously pack everything I have while these thoughts run through my mind. Cheer tryouts are today. I look down at my figure, last year, I looked like a '12 year old' as others would say. Now I finally look 16. I am excited to be a junior, a fresh start!

I look over at my clock and it reads 7:04a.m. School starts at 8:00. I grab my iPhone 6 and some headphones and run downstairs with my backpack on. I tell my parents goodbye. I go to my garage and get in my black Porsche Carrera GT.

I live in a 4-story all brick mansion because my dad works high up in the government and my Mom is a famous fashion designer. My dad is almost never home, but my mom travels a lot. But honestly, I've gotten to like it, I can have friends over whenever I want and do whatever I want.

I drive to a Starbucks and get a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino, Grande size. I take a picture and post it to instagram. My username is _TrisPrior_, I have 460k followers because of my mom. She gave me a shoutout a few times and the occasional photo tag.

I also went to worlds for cheerleading. I am a flyer, so a lot of people in the cheer world know who I am, along with my best friend Christina, we are both flyers. We won worlds last year, everyone said it was because of mine and Chrissy's tumbling pass.

I go through my notifications and see I have a bunch of new followers. I randomly click on one. _TobiasEaton_ is the username. That name is familiar, his profile pulls up, 64 posts, 1488 followers, and following 521. His bio says 'Dauntless.' I decide to go through his photos while I am sitting at a table, school starting in 30 mins. Boy, is he hot!

He has brown hair, some stubble which I find cute because it goes with him, and beautiful, deep blue eyes. I eventually find a picture posted about an hour ago. "Good Luck to all the guys trying out for football today! See yall at tryouts!"

The picture is him in his jersey faced backwards with the number 4 standing next to a guy, number 23. I decide its time to go to school, I get back in my car, turn on the radio and drive to school.

I pull up at school and get out, this place is huge! I press a button to roll up the sun roof, roll up the windows, and get out. There is the amazing, silver, BMW convertible. I wonder who's car it is. I lock the car and walk towards the door wearing a pair of my mom's sunglasses. Alot of girls here have clothes by her, especially pocket books. I go to the front office and get my schedule.

"Hi, how are you?" The secretary asks me.

"Great, how about you?"

"I'm okay, what can I help you with?" she asks with a smile.

"I need to pick up my schedule. Also, I like your pocketbook!" I say. I take off my sunglasses and put it in my bag. These people are probably millionaires that send their kids here.

"Whats your name, darling?"

"Beatrice Prior, but I go by Tris." Her eyes widen as I mention my name.

"You're Natalie Prior's daughter? She used to go here! Tell her Tori says hello for me, will ya?!" She says with a tone of excitement.

"Yes, I will, and thanks for your help." I say

"You're welcome, I also put in our records for the teachers to call you Tris."

"Thanks, Tori!" I say, walking out of the office. I round a corner and run into a tall, beautiful, light/dark skinned girl. I look up and we both shriek at the same time.

"CHRISSY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WENT HERE!" I say, rather loud, I get glances from people. I know Christina from cheer, we are on the same team. We have been best friends for 2 years now.

"LET ME SEE YOUR SCHEDULE!" She says and I hand it to her. I have all AP Classes. My homeroom is a person named 'Mrs. Johanna Reyes.' After homeroom I have Pre-calculus, after that I have ELA, then Music. After music I have lunch, then study hall. After study hall I have gym, then chemistry and world history.

"OMG WE HAVE ALL THE SAME CLASSES!" She shrieks again and pulls me into a tight hug.

"I need to go to my locker!" I say and we go towards it. We get there and there is a crowd of people around it.

"Omg Trissy, we are locker neighbors!" she says. Could this day get any better I think.

"Yay! Could this get any better?" I say. I hope I make cheer, but I have a feeling I know I will. Christina tells me about her friends and how she is trying out for cheer too. Apparently their names are Zeke, Uriah they are brothers, Shauna, Marlene, Will, and Four. Christina is dating Will and Zeke is dating Shauna. She also informs me that Marlene and Uriah clearly like each other but Uriah won't ask her out. We reach a section of lockers with people swarmed around them. Here, at Millennium Prep, you can choose where your locker is after your first year.

"Hey Guys! I want you to meet my best friend, Tris Prior! We know each other from cheer!" she squeals. I get stares of awe, I start to blush and look down at the floor. The others introduce themselves to me and invite me to sit with them at lunch. Finally Shauna speaks up.

"Tris, I want to assure you we are not going to be fake friends because you're famous. That is stupid and rude." She says with a smile. Shauna is very pretty.

"Thank you Shauna, and the rest. I really appreciate you guys for treating me like a normal person." I smile at them. I hear a bunch of "your welcome's and no problem's."

I smile and walk closer to my locker. Its number 371. To my left is Christina and to my right is, Four. I look at him and he looks at my and smiles.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Four." He sticks out his and to shake mine. As we touch I feel electricity course through me. Nothing like before.

"I'm Tris, nice to meet you!" I say smiling. Then I look into his eyes and I notice the guy from Instagram. "Are you _TobiasEaton _on instagram?" I ask. "I'm not a stalker, I swear!" I say with a giggle.

"Yea… You noticed me?" he seems surprised by my remark.

"Yea, I did. Let me follow you. Oh and good luck at tryouts for football, I hope you make it." I say pulling out my iPhone and following him. I look up at him to see him smiling at me. Boy is he HOT!

"So, Tris do you do any sports, are you trying out for anything?"

"Yes, I cheer, and play lacrosse. I am trying out for cheer after school today, and I will try out for lacrosse when it comes around." I look at the ground and blush, why do I feel this way with him. I just met him, but I feel a spark on the inside ignite when I'm around him. "Do you play any sports, other than football?"

"Those teams are very hard to get on, but I'm sure you will make them both without breaking a sweat." He says and I smile. Then he answers my other question. "Yes, I play lacrosse too! I also have taken hand-to-hand combat for 8 years." He says, with a smile and then a smirk. "You're a junior right?"

"Yea, are you? Also thats awesome, I have always wanted to do hand-to-hand combat. It seems cool. My dad taught me how to fight but its been a while." I say

"Yes, I'm a junior. Want to come with me to the stadium today? Football and Cheer tryouts are at the stadium at the same time?" He says, he sounds nervous. Does he like me? I hope he does!"

"Of course! What classes do you have?" I ask hoping we have the same. I see him smile. He has beautiful, straight, white teeth. He hands me his schedule, we have all the same classes. I feel a smile creep on my face.

"We have all the same classes, Four!" I say with a little bit too much happiness in my voice. He smiles.

"Want to hangout sometime, Tris. You seem like a pretty cool girl. I can teach you some combat too, if you want." I see the nervous look in his eyes but he forces on a smile.

"Sure, that sounds rad! And you seem like a pretty awesome guy too, Four." I say

"Awesome!" He says with a lot of happiness in his tone, more than mine from earlier. He blushes and I can tell he didn't want me to notice. I play it off like I didn't, but on the inside, I am freaking out!

"What's your number?" He asks pulling out an iPhone 5s gold. I see him smiling, not just any smile, but a smile of true happiness. I hand him my phone and he enters his into mine. He types his number in with the contact name of 'Four' with a smiley face emoji with the sunglasses.

I text him, to test the number. I look at the time, 7:53! Time flies, especially when you find someone you are 'interested' in.

I hear his phone go off. I grab it out of his hands. I giggle. "What's your passcode?"

I see him hesitate, before he can respond I say "I won't tell anyone." We both chuckle.

"4646" he says. I unlock the phone. I go to messages and set my contact up. It says 'Tris' with the double pink hearts emoji and the girl with her hand sticking out representing I'm fabulous. I chuckle and open the camera. I take a picture with him, he is taller than me and it's kind of cute of how his head can rest on my head. He is probably 6'1. I send the picture to me and I go to his settings and set the picture as his lock screen and home screen, it used to be the picture of him and number 23.

The bell rings telling us that its time to go to class. We walk to class together laughing together. By the time we get there, I'm gasping for air from all the air. We both walk into the classroom together and sit near Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, and Uriah. I love how we are all in the same homeroom. We sit down and as if on cue, the final bell rings and the teacher does attendance. I sit near Four, but its so hard trying not to stare at him, he is so cute! I look over at him, and my heart stops, because he was already staring at me, we both smile and look away. I think I like him. Wait, no. I know I like him!

**Well that was the first chapter! My school gives us (the students) laptops so I write the story on google drive, so I write ahead. I will gladly add some our your lovely ideas into my chapters, but it will be towards chapter 10, though! Please review! **

**Thanks!**

**-gc**


	2. Partners? Partners

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent!**

**A/N: Sorry if I don't have the whole high school schedule thing down, I'm in middle school. Also, my friend who LOVES Divergent said that she would help me with the 'cheer' stuff. Anyways! Please review!**

**Tris P.O.V.**

When I get to ELA Four and I sit next to Four. We are assigned a project with a partner. Our teacher, Mrs. Rosenthal lets us choose our partners. I look over at Four. He smiles at me and I smile back.

"So Tris, want to be my partner for the project?" He looks nervous, but I decide to mess with him.

"No thanks, I want to work with Zach." I see Four's grin fade away and he looks at Zach with a look of jealousy. I giggle and he looks back at me with a confused look.

"Four, I would lov-like to be your partner, silly!" I say giggling. Then it hits me, I think he likes me! I freak out on the inside, the look of jealousy he gave Zach. I am so happy! Then I also realize I almost said I would love to be his partner. I shrug it off and pull out my MacBook Pro.

Four leans over towards me and whispers, "Is it me or is she older than dirt? I have counted her say "mkay" 46 times in the past 15 minutes." I laugh so hard it hurts when he said that. I just noticed that the lights have been off, maybe Four is right. She must be a vampire.

Four pulls out his Macbook Pro. Mrs. Rosenthal explains the project and hands out the rubric and directions. I make a google presentation to share with Four. I ask him for his email and he gives it to me. I share the project and we open it up. I get a text from Four asking what house I'm choosing.

_Hey, what house are you choosing? -Four_

_Hey, what do you mean? -Tris_

_Oh, a house is where you belong in our school, there are 5. Abnegation the selfless (they never think of themselves, always helping others) , Amity the kind (always trying to keep the peace), Candor the honest (they are really fucking rude), Dauntless the brave (they are the sporty ones), and Erudite. (the intelligent) -Four_

_Which house are you? -Tris_

_Dauntless- Four_

_When do I choose? -Tris_

_Today at lunch. What were your results from the test from you took from over the summer? -Four_

_Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite- Tris_

Four looks over at me wide eyed. I ask him why he is staring at me like that.

"Tris, don't tell anyone your results except for the faction you choose, Okay?"

"Okay." I say. "Did you have other than one result?"

"Yes, Abnegation, and clearly here." He says. I look at him.

"I thought you weren't supposed to tell anyone?" I say with a confused look. Four looks at me with his deep blue eyes.

"I trust you, Tris. I know you won't tell anyone. You get expelled if the administration finds out. Be careful and choose wisely." I nod. "Who administered your test?" he says.

"Tori, is that bad?"

"Thank god, you got lucky. Tori is the coolest staff worker here, you'll love her!" he says patting my back. I love the feel of his strong hands. He puts away his MacBook pro and as if on cue, the bell rings. I pack up my stuff and we talk together to music.

* * *

Music was fun, we have a teacher named George, he lets us call him by his first name, I know I will enjoy this class.

I find Four and we head to lunch. When I get there I sit down with 'the crew' and eat. The cake here is REALLY good! I ask them what house they are and they all says 'Dauntless' in unison. I decide I will choose Dauntless, it seems fun, the sporty people, the brave, also this house is where my friends are. I am interrupted by my name being called over a microphone.

"Tris Prior! Please come to the stage to choose your house." I look up to see the principle, Max Mathews calling me to the stage. I am patted on my back by my friends. I smile and turn around after I feel a strong hand on my back, its Four.

"Tris, choose wisely and be brave!" he says and smiles and sits back down. I feel a thousand eyes on me, they have noticed I go to school here, the famous Natalie Prior's daughter goes to school here.

I get a few catcalls as I walk up to the stage from some guys. I blush and I glance and see Four eyeing the people with a 'she is mine' look in his eyes, or that is what I hope it meant.

I get to the stage and I am handed a blade and instructed to cut open my hand a little to drip my blood into my house of choice. I slide the blade over my hand, a few drops of blood on the side of my hand, waiting to determine my future in this school. I move my hand over to the bowl of coals and turn my hand without command and my blood drips onto the coals and it sizzles.

"Dauntless" Max says and half the cafeteria cheers for me! I smile and make my way to the table. I sit next to Four and he whispers into my ear, "I'm proud of your choice." I look at him and smile.

I turn my head up a little and look him in his deep blue eyes and he looks me in my eyes. I smile and he does too. For a moment, I swore we were infinite. Thats when we are interrupted by Chrissy 'clearing her throat' and I realize the whole table is staring at us. I blush and look down at the floor.

* * *

I come out of the girls locker room with Christina and Shauna. We are laughing and talking about cheer tryouts. Apparently Shauna and Marlene are also trying out too! As if on cue Marlene walks up and joins our conversation about tryouts

"I hope we all make it! It would be so fun, the four of us, we could have out own pyramid!" I say and they both agree.

"Tris, I know we met today, but I already like you and I can us being best friends, Shauna agrees with me!" Marlene says.

"Aww! Girls yall are so sweet!" I say with a smile! We walk into the gym and we start to walk around the perimeter, instructed by our gym teacher, Amar. We walk a few feet away from the stacked bleachers, then the music starts playing and we begin running.

We run for 10 minutes straight and almost everyone is walking by the 5 minute mark except for the few football players. I run by one of them and turn my head to see Four running. He is wearing a tight black under armor and it clutches his muscles very well. I can see the outline of a six pack from the compression of the shirt.

"Wow Tris, I'm happy to see you're very athletic. I saw you running earlier, you're also pretty fast." He says and we smile and the music stops. I laugh and thank him for the compliment.

"ALRIGHT, CLASS, I AM COACH AMAR! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO FIND ONE PARTNER AND SIT WITH THEM SO WE CAN BEGIN OUR EXERCISES." Coach Amar says.

I look over to see Chrissy, Marlene, and Shauna winking at me to work with Four. I nod and I see Chris walk over to a few guys and she becomes partners with him. Marlene and Shauna partner up.

"So Tris, want to be my partner again? And no playing with me this time." He asks and we both laugh.

"Tris" I hear someone say my name and I turn around to see a pretty big guy, not as big as Four but he is pretty buff, he isn't very handsome but he is kinda cute.

"I'm Al, you're Tris right?" he asks.

"Yea, nice to meet you Al."

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my gym partner?"

"No thanks, I'm partners with Four." As I finish I turn back to Four and sit down and Four slides down to the floor across from me. I smile at Four and he smiles back. He turns around because someone has called his name. Suddenly I feel someone grab the collar of my shirt and puts me in a choke hold. I try to gasp for air but I can't. I manage to wheeze out Four's name.

Four see's me and he turns to stone and he lunges off the floor and runs towards Al who is pulling me away. Four lands a punch on Al's face and Al pulls a knife out of his pocket and holds it to my throat, I begin to see black due to the lack of oxygen, and suddenly I feel air flowing through my lungs.

I notice Al on the ground and Four kicking and punching him. A crowd has formed and some joined along with Four and some are trying to pull him off when Coach Amar shows up. I blush at the sight of Four defending me.

"FOUR STOP! OR YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO TRY OUT TODAY!" Coach Amar bellows.

Then, Four stops and backs away, a bruised Al sits on the floor. I walk over to the wall and sit down still gaining oxygen. A crowd of people forms around me, asking me if I'm okay. Four takes a knee and asks me if I'm okay but I can't get anything out.

Chris, Marlene, and Shauna sit around me rubbing my hair trying to calm me down because my emotions are so jacked up right now. Chris is slowly helping me regain my breath.

"Nur.. Nur.. Nurse" I finally manage to get out. I am still crying because all punched me in my stomach and it knocked the air out of me. Four scoops me up off the floor and I wrap my arms around his neck and simultaneously wrap my legs around his waist and he runs me to the Nurse's office. On the way there I give him a kiss on the cheek and lay my head down on his shoulder.

Four sets me down on the bed and holds his hand on my chest. He tells me to breathe when he does. The nurse comes in and gives me some water. I breathe in and out slowly, with Four. After a few minutes of this, I finally have a stable breathing rate. The nurse takes a small plastic tube and places it on my finger to check my breathing rate. Tobias walks in with a half wet half dry wash cloth and hands it to me to wipe my face with.

"Well, you have gotten back to a stable breathing rate, but I want you to stay here for a few more minutes until you're ready to go back to gym class. I will leave you two alone." She smiles and walks towards the door.

"Thanks, Evelyn." Four says

"You're welcome, Four." the nurse says as she closes the door.

I look at Four and I smile. He is sitting next to me on the bed. I lean against his shoulder and he turns a little and I put my head on the crook of his neck. I realize what I'm doing and I pull away.

It's like he is reading my mind when he says, "It's okay, rest for a few more minutes. You can put your head back… If you want to." he says, nervously at the last part. I smile and I put my head back on the crook of his neck. I hear him mumble something about 'love you' so I decide its time to tell him.

"Four, I know... I know we just met, but I really, really, really like you." I say and I look at the floor.

"Tris look at me." I turn and look up at him. Before I notice anything, he presses his lips to mine. He pulls away to study my facial expression. "Tris I'm- I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. This is heaven. Apparently this day can get better.

I pull away and look up at him. I smile I hate to say this but I have to, "Four, we have to get back to class."

"Wait, Tris… Um… Will you be my girlfriend? I know we just met, but my feelings for you are unexplainable." He asks, his face bright red and a nervous look in his eyes.

"Of course!" I say pulling him into a hug.

"Beatrice, you came back for me."

I pull away, I look up at him. I lunge myself back into his arms.

"I've missed you, Toby. I've missed you a lot."

"Me too. You can call me Tobias or Toby if you want." He says. That's where the name is familiar, but I was so used to calling him Toby, but I think Tobias fits him better now, so I make a mental note to call him that, instead of Toby.

I suddenly remember the day it happened.

_**Flashback**_

_It is a Saturday afternoon. Tobias and I are sitting in the corner in my yard. He looks over at me, and kisses my cheek. We stand up and he hugs me tightly, like he is never going to see me again._

"_Happy 10th Birthday, Beatrice."_

"_Thank you Tobias!" I kiss him back on his cheek. "I love you, Tobias, like a best friend." I say_

"_Me too, Beatrice. Promise me one thing. Okay?" he says._

"_Okay," I say_

"_Promise you will come back for me."_

"_I promise." I say and then we pull away from the hug and Tobias runs back to his house. _

_~.~.~_

_I wake up, get dressed and I go over to Tobias' house, there is a 'for sale' sign in his yard. I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. No one answers, so I peek inside the window and see no furniture. He is gone._

_I run and sit in the grass and cry. I cry all day and lay in his yard calling for him. My mother finds me in his grass, crying. I tell her what happened and she takes me inside. We watch a new movie I got from Tobias, Toy Story 3. I sit there and eat popcorn and cry missing Tobias._

"_I will come back for you Tobias, I promise, I promise I will." I say to myself in a whisper._

_**End of Flashback**_

I look down at my phone and see class ends in 10 minutes, I pull out of the hug and we walk to gym class to change back into our clothes.

Before we part our ways to the locker rooms he says, "Meet me at our lockers after school so I can walk you to tryouts, Okay?" he says.

"Okay."

**A/N: Aww! Thanks for reading! Review please! Chapter 3 will be out soon!**

**Thanks, **

**-gc!**

**Please review! I want your ideas and constructive criticism! I also wanted to add Al drama (a little), but make it as normal sounding as possible. Thanks Skyler, for your help with Al! (Ideas)**


	3. I am his, and he is mine

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent**

**Tris P.O.V.**

The bell rings and I run out of World History to my locker. I pack my stuff into my Vera-Bradley bag and I throw it over my shoulder and close my locker and lean against is, then Tobias shows up at his locker, followed by Uriah and Zeke. They pack their book bags and talk about tryouts.

I turn over and look at Chrissy who is looking in her mirror hung on her locked door, under the mirror is a little metal holster that has eyeliner, finger nail polish, and a hairbrush handing from the side on a hook. I grab the hairbrush and take my hair band and pull my hair into a high, tight, ponytail. She pulls out another brush and brushes her hair too. We both laugh.

"I'm so excited yet nervous for tryouts." I say.

"Tris, you have nothing to worry about, you're probably going to end up as the cheer team's captain." She says giving me a hug.

"Chrissy, I would definitely make you co-captain if I am captain!" I say with a giggle.

"OMG TRISSY ARE YOU SERIOUS!" She squeals, I nod my head. and she wraps me in another hug.

Four comes up from behind and wraps his arms around me and I giggle, I turn a kiss him on the cheek. I turn to see the girls squealing and shipping me and Four. I laugh, I pull out my phone and take a few pictures of us.

One of him kissing me on the cheek while I'm smiling and another of him with his arm around me. I set the picture from earlier as my wallpaper, I post the kissing one on instagram and I save the last one for my profile picture. I tag Tobias to the picture and he laughs. Tobias re-post's the picture and we take a few pictures for his phone. I update my instagram bio and so does Tobias. Tobias took my phone and added a touch to mine. So I decided to add to his.

* * *

We look at the time, time to head to tryouts. Tobias hands me my back, wishes me good luck and makes his way to the football field. Tryouts are on the track while football is on the field. I text him and update his contact to 'tobias(:'.

_Good luck bby, also I edited you instagram bio- tris_

_I see, and thanks, I love you, I know you will do great, I will be watching! I gtg coach is talking, bye! -tobias _

I walk into the locker room with Chrissy, Marlene, and Shauna. We change into nike pro's and white t-shirts and put in white bow's. We get to the coaches, sign in and there is probably about 46 girls here, and the team only takes 24. This will be tough.

"HELLO GIRLS! MY NAME IS TORI, I AM THE HEAD COACH! TODAY'S TRYOUTS WILL BE TOUGH. WE WILL START OFF WITH TUMBLING PASSES." Tori says.

"HELLO EVERYONE, I AM THE ASSISTANT COACH, MY NAME IS MYRA! GOOD LUCK GIRLS!" Myra says.

"Okay girls, line up along the sideline of the field, in case any of you fall, the grass won't be as hard as the track!" Tori says.

"Okay let's get started! Who wants to go first?" Tori asks. No one volunteers. I stretch my legs and arms a little. "IF YOU WANT TO BE ON THIS TEAM, HURRY UP AND GO!" Tori yells!

"I WILL GO!" I say loudly, showing I can cheer loud.

"Extra points for Tris, loudness and going first!" Tori says. "GO TRIS!" Chrissy, Marlene, and Shauna yell. I turn and see the whole football team looking at me. Myra turns on the music, the song is _Lose Control _by Missy Elliot, my favorite tumbling music! The music starts, and I do a hand motion I always do before tumbling. I run as the music picks up.

I do a round off, back handspring, handspring, layout, layout, whip back, and do a full! But I'm not done yet. I do a front tuck into a round off back handspring, layout, Arabian, and then land with a full.

All the boys trying out clap and scream and chant my name, half the girls are clapping and chanting my name and the other half are standing there stunned.

"Tris, that was amazing! Do you have any other passes?" Tori asks.

"Yes I do, I will do it if you want me to!" I say with a peppy tune in my voice. I see Tobias and the other boys still watching me, time to impress with my favorite tumbling pass!

"Whenever you're ready, Tris!" Tori says holding up her iPhone 5c to record me. I nod in her direction and she starts recording. I go all out on this tumbling pass. I see the guys clapping while I flip and I hear Chrissy, Mar, and Shauna chanting my name! I keep going until I have no idea what to do next so I stop. Everyone goes wild! I smile and wink at Tobias.

* * *

Cheer tryouts ended 30 minutes ago. Tori and Myra and choosing the girls. I'm sitting in the bleachers with Chrissy, Shauna, and Marlene. Zeke, Will, and Uriah are all trying so we figured we would watch them and cheer them on.

"Hey Tris, can I talk to you for a moment?" Tori asks me from the track, I acknowledge her and meet her there. "So Tris, I was wondering if you would be interested in being the team captain?" She asks me. I stand there, shocked that she asked me. "Tris, you okay?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm okay, I'm just shocked you chose me, thank you. I would be honored to be team captain!" I say. "How many co captains can I have?"

"You can have 3 co captains. We usually do drills so it would be nice to have a captain helping at each drill." I shriek in happiness!

"Thank you so much Tori! I choose Christina, Marlene, and Shauna as the co-captains." I say happily, a little too happily.

"Alright, I will inform the members of the team during lunch tomorrow!" I smile as she says this. "Also, your mom is very proud of you, she was on the cheer team too, captain actually. She chose me as the co-captain. Thats how we became friends, I sent her the video of you tumbling. She is very happy for you! She also said that she will be home in two days from Milan." I hug Tori for a few seconds then let go.

"Thank you, Tori, sooooo much!" I say. She congratulates me and I run back up to the bleachers to sit with the girls. I sit down on the end, but I try to hide my excitement for them tomorrow. Christina notices, because her parents went to this school, they were Candor and they taught her how tell when people are lying.

"Trissy, what happened." She asks, crap, I think of ways not to spill the info. She gives me the look and I blush. I casually pull out my phone and see a BUNCH of instagram notifications. I go to look through my notifications and I see a lot of "aww's" and "you guys are so cute together" comments. I smile at them. I look up to the field to see the guys walking to the benched along the track facing the field, taking a water break.

"Girls, I have an idea." I say this and they all look up from their phones in unison. "Okay, I say we go show the boys some tumbling?" I give them the puppy dog eyes and they all say yes.

We make our way down to the end of the field by the goal and we start tumbling. I hear clapping and cheers as we go. A few other girls that stayed a little later come out and join us on the field. Soon we end up having me and Christina having a tumbling competition.

The guys will decide who wins next with the most applause. The boys are told to hold the judging at the end. Christina goes first, doing an amazing pass, but I know I can beat it. I look over at Tobias smiling at me, I wink at him and we hear a few catcalls. I start running and I start my pass.

I finish my pass and the guys jump up on the bench cheering, I think I won. I walk over to Chrissy and hug her. We go to the benches where the guys are sitting and they get up for us. We deny the offer and they sit back down. They're so sweet. I walk over to Tobias and sit in his lap. I lean my head back and turn my head to the left and kiss him on the cheek.

I hop up and breeze blows it feels sooo good. I realize that it is almost 5:30, they boys are probably wanting something cool because it is hot. I step out in front the boys trying out.

"Its 5:30, do you guys want a milkshake or ice cream from Chick-Fil-A?" I ask. There are 64 boys trying out. They all said yes to vanilla milkshakes so I call Chick-Fil-A and order 72 milkshakes. In about 30 minutes they show up, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and I carry as many trays as we can while 4 Chick-Fil-A staff members are setting them up on the table.

Coach Amar calls for a 20 minute break before the 2 hour scrimmage and then try outs are over. I grab two milkshakes and straws. I walk over to Coach Amar and Coach George.

"Thank yall for giving the boys this wonderful opportunity so I ordered the team and you two some milkshakes." I hand it to them.

"Thanks Tris!" They both say, in unison. I tell them 'you're welcome' and I walk off. I walk over to Tobias and hit on his lap. He is talking and laughing with Zeke. While he isn't paying attention I stick my straw in his cup and drink his milkshake. Once he notices he laughs at my and takes mine. I fake give him a peck on the cheek.

I whisper into his ear, "Finish strong baby." He kisses me on the lips, a quick peck and then he joins back up in his conversation. I'm really tired after tryouts so I position my head on his side and I drift off into sleep when I feel the bench rumbling from the guys getting up. I shiver as a cold breeze blows through the stadium. The sun has set and the lights are already on. Tobias pulls me into a hug and I shiver again to the breeze.

Tobias takes off his football hoodie that says: "Millennium Prep Football" on the front in the shape of a football and on the big it says 'EATON' in all caps a large number 4. He hands it to me and I slide it on, smelling his scent. I kiss him on the lips and Coach Amar tells the boys to put their gear back on.

"Finish Strong Toby!" I say as he walks on to the field. I pick up his phone off the bench and play on it. I go on his instagram, he now has 68k because of me tagging him in my photo. I laugh. I read some of the comments on the picture of us. I love my fans, they're so sweet.

I walk over to the girls on the end of the bench. They all giggle and squeal because of me wearing Tobias' hoodie.

"Marlene and Shauna, do I follow you two on instagram?" They both shake their heads no. I follow them both and they smile.

"Girls I'm going to go change, we're still wearing tryout clothes." They decide to change also. We go into the locker room and I put on another pair of clothes I have. A gray shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of tan Ugg's. I put on Tobias' navy blue hoodie and walk out with the girls.

"I'm going to go put my clothes in my car, you guys coming. Marlene decides to stay here and Shauna will Marlene's clothes with her. We walk to the parking lot, I open my trunk and put my clothes in, I hear Christina talking in the distance. I walk towards the sound when a hand clamps over my mouth. I bite the hand until I feel the skin ripping.

"CHRISTINA HELP" I Scream. "I'm by my ca-" the hand clamps over me again. I press the alarm key and Christina finds me. She screams to Shauna to get help. Another figure grabs Christina from behind and she screams loud enough that you could hear it in the stadium.

I do what my dad taught me, elbow in the nose. I break my arm loose and I elbow my attacker in the nose. I see a tall figure round the corner, I think they are saying something but I can't hear over the car alarm.

All of a sudden my attacker lets go. I hear a groan and see Tobias punching the shit out of someone. He seems me and wraps an arm over me. Then I remember, Christina.

"CHRISTINA, WHERE ARE YOU?" I Scream. I hear Will, he says he has her. Phew. I hug Tobias and I cry. Tobias picks me up and I cling to him like earlier. I kiss him on the cheek and soon his cheek is wet with my salty tears. He lightly pats me on my back.

"Tris, it's okay. I'm here. I'm not going to let anyone get you anymore." I keep crying starting to calm myself. "Tris look at me." He takes his and a takes my chin, still with one hand has a firm, strong hold on me. I look at him, and our lips collide. I kiss him more passionate than I have today. I begin to place kisses down his neck and a low moan escapes him.

I pull away and giggle. I look at him in his dark, deep, beautiful eyes. "Tris, I promise I will protect you from anyone or anything that tries to hurt you. I promise." A smile creeps its way onto my face. Even in bad times Tobias makes me smile.

"I love you, Tobias, a lot. I missed you for so long and now we're back with each other. The day I found out you left I laid in your yard and cried for you, constantly calling your name, hoping you would come back. I also watched Toy Story 3, part of my present from you. That night, I promised myself I would come back for you, and I did. Tobias, I love you more than words can describe." I say, tears filling my eyes.

"Tris, you don't understand how much I missed you. My mom got cancer and we moved to a place where she could get better treatment, and it saved her. We moved back here into a neighborhood, I wanted to go back to our old school to surprise you, but my parents refused and they sent me here. Tris, I love you to the moon and back, I love you, Tris and never forget." Tobias says. He kisses me, I'm still in his arms. Gosh, he is strong, then I remember he has to get back to tryouts.

I cry about what my attacker tried doing to me. Tears flow out of me like a river of sorrow.

"To.. To.. Toby.. You need to… get back to.. tryouts…"

"Not until you tell me what happened." He says running his fingers through my blonde hair. "Tris, talk to me, what did this person do?" He runs his thumb over my knuckles making circles with his free hand.

"They… they.. they touched me.." I finally get it out. He tenses as I say this. I cry more.

"They touched you?" He asks me, his tone cold. I nod

"Not like that, they laid their hands on me, they tried to strangle me." I cry out. He takes his other hand and gently presses my head down into the crook in his neck. I obey and he starts walking towards the stadium. When we get to field level, they boys crowd around us. Tears still flowing down my cheeks.

Chrissy runs up with Marlene and Shauna. Tobias tells everyone what happened, how we were ambushed in the parking lot. Everyone tries to comfort me, but it doesn't work. I just want to go home.

"I want to go home." I mutter. Tobias pats my back lightly. I dry my tears off his face and mine. I kiss his cheek. He turns to me and kisses me on the cheek, it really calms me.

I hear someone say something about me, "Why is she such an emotional wreck, is she on her period, Alex?" They both laugh. "I don't know Thomas. But you're right, she is acting like an attention whore." They both laugh.

"Let me down, now." I whisper into Tobias' ear. He does so and I closer crowd moves out of the way. I walk up the two.

"I'M SORRY IF I'M UPSETTING YOU. THIS IS THE SECOND TIME TODAY SOMEONE HAS TRIED TO KILL ME. HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DON'T TALK ABOUT MY PERSONAL THINGS!" I scream in their faces. Alex laughs. I clench my fist and pack a punch into his nose. I hear a crack and blood pours out of his nose. Alex starts crying drastically.

"Hey Alex, stop being such an emotional wreck and an attention whore. It looks as if your nose is on its period. How do you like them apples, beotch." I say and walk away. All I hear is "oh dude burrrnnn." and "Oh shit dude she told you."

I walk up to the bleachers and sit down, cooling off. The girls come over to me along with Coach Amar.

"Tris, are you okay? I know you've been through a lot today. Alex and Thomas have been dicks to everyone trying out so far, they're not being team players. They are not getting on the team now, what they did was rude and not the type of behavior we encourage here." Coach Amar says.

"No, Coach, that's not fair, just let Tobias get on them during the rest of the scrimmage, then follow through with your plan." I laugh he laughs too. We both high-five and then he gets up to finish tryouts.

* * *

Football tryouts and the boys find out who made it. With no surprise, Tobias made the team. He actually did so well, and now that this is Tobias' third year playing for Millennium, Coach Amar made Tobias team captain. I am very proud of my little Toby!

Tobias walks up to me at the bleachers and I jump up at him. I wrap him a hug with my legs and arms wrapped around him. I plant a kiss on his lips. He deserves it. He sets me down and we lace our fingers together. We walk to my car and he gives me one last kiss.

He turns to walk away when I ask, "Tobias, will.. you come home with me?" We walks back up to me and he kisses my forehead. I grin. "So, Toby, will you?"

"Of course I will, anything for you princess." We walks over to his car. He has a silver BMW that is a convertible. I pull out of the school and drive to my house and he follows me. We are there in about 10 minutes. I open the garage and I park my car in it, leaving Tobias some room for his car. He pulls in and I close the garage door.

"Tris, I didn't know you lived in this neighborhood, I live down the street from here! You moved in a few years ago, right?"

"Yes I did and Tobias, that is awesome, now we can hang out more!" I say with a squeal. I run up to him and wrap myself in his warm embrace. I grab his hand and pull him with me upstairs into my room.

"The bathroom is down the hall on the right, take a shower if you want." I say walking over to the closet pulling out pajamas.

"That sounds really good about now." he says with a smirk. I show him where the bathroom is, he goes in and I hear the water turn on, I walk into Caleb's old room and get Tobias some dark blue pajama pants with a black tank-top; I also grab some deodorant and some boxers for him.

I open the bathroom and set the clothes on the counter. I open the cabinet and pull out a new toothbrush and a large towel. I close the door and go to my room. I take a very quick shower, and put on my pajamas. I blow-dry my hair and brush it, then walk around looking for Tobias.

I walk to the bathroom door and knock on it," Tobias, do you need anything in there?" He opens the door and walks out in the clothes, he looks cute. I smile up at him.

"Do you have a razor and shaving cream?" he asks me, as he rubs his chin. I nod and walk to Caleb's room and grab a new razor and a bottle of cream. I hand it to him and he smiles. "Thank you, Tris."

He goes into the bathroom and I follow him in. I wrap my arms around him from behind. I grab the shaving cream bottle off the counter and put some in my hands and he looks at me. I take my hands and rub his face slowly putting the cream on. I then wet the razor and begin to make slow strokes down the side of his face. I really love my Tobias.

I finish his face and he rinses to get any leftover hair off. "All done, are we." I say with a giggle. I pull his close to me; I stand on my tiptoes and place a kiss on his lips. I pull away and lower myself and grab his hand and pull him towards my room. I get in the bed and lay down. He stands there confused. I pat a spot on the bed and he comes and lays down next to me.

"Okay, Toby checklist, shower, shaving and deodorant. Did you do all that?" I giggle waiting for a response. Tobias gets up and goes to the bathroom and comes back. He gets back in the bed. "Much better" I say as I drastically inhale.

"I had fun today, Tris. You are good at shaving, I guess." he says with a chuckle. I laugh as I bury my face into his chest. I look up at him and kiss his cheek, nice and smooth. "Tris, I have to say, you're an amazing cheerleader! I was very impressed with your.. whats the word.. flipping. Yea, and so was the rest of the boys trying out." He says with chuckle.

"The word is tumbling, and thank you. I have quite the football player, here." I say as I tap his chest. He takes the tank top off and sets it on my chair.

"Tobias, it's okay if you don't want to wear the pajamas, make yourself comfortable. Just make sure you have boxers on. Also I must say you're really hot, like damnn. I love your muscles and abs." I giggle a little. He takes the pajama pants off and sets the pants with the shirt. I press myself closer to him, burying my head in his chest. I love him. He puts his arms around me, tightly, but not too tight. I feel safe.

"I love you, Tris. I love you, more than words can describe. He says kissing my forehead. I grin.

"I love you too, Tobias, we need to get a lot of sleep, you have football tomorrow. Also I'm very proud of you for making the team, captain." I say, while he gently rubs my arm. I fall asleep in his arms, I know I'm safe.

**A/N: I love writing this story! Please read and review! Thanks again! Like I said earlier, not a cheerleader, my friend helped me. C: Thanks for reading! Sorry for the language! Next chapter has some fluff rated between T and M, but it's really not that bad**

**ily all!**

**-gc**


	4. Mended

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent.**

**Tris P.O.V.**

I wake up to the sound of Tobias walking in my room. I roll over and feel the cold sheets. My eyes flutter open as Tobias walks over to me, he runs his fingers through my hair. I smile at him.

"Good Morning, Handsome!" I say with a giggle. He walks over to my bed and sits down next to me. I kiss his cheek. I look over at the clock, 6:35. The sun shines through my window and I walk over to it, looking down at the pool.

"I got you something. I also went and got some fresh clothes for a few days, that's if you want me to stay with you." I look over at him and blush and smile at the same time. "Lets go downstairs." He laces his hand with mine and we walk down to the kitchen. On the counter is my favorite type of Starbucks and some breakfast.

"Oh my god, Tobias thank you so much!" I run towards the counter, but then I stop and turn to pull him in for a kiss. He pulls away after a few minutes.

"You need to eat, I already took a shower and did our homework." I turn and look at him as he says this. I finish my starbucks and breakfast and head upstairs. I see Tobias sitting on the couch playing, what sounds like flappy bird, because of the dinging as the bird goes through the poles.

I go to my bathroom and go to get in my shower when I find a yellow sticky note on the mirror. I pick it up and it says, _I love you Trissy! -Toby. _ I smile as I read this. How lucky am I to have such a great boyfriend. I take my shower, do my 'lady things' and then get out.

I go into my closet, I check my phone for the weather, It may be early September but gosh it is supposed to be cold today. I grab a pair of blue jeans, I pull out one of my most favorite pairs of Uggs I have, my mid-calf high, tan colored ones. I put on one of my mom's shirts she designed. It goes great with my outfit.

I walk out of the closet and grab Tobias' hoodie, I pull it on then go back to the bathroom to get a hair band. On the counter is one of my favorite lacrosse headbands. It is navy and has two white lacrosse sticks crossed, the logo put again and again an inch away. I smile and take a picture for instagram.

As I take the picture Tobias comes up from behind me and hugs me from behind. I delete the other photo and take a new one. We look so cute together, I tag him in the photo and post it. We have 2,459 likes in a matter on 5 minutes. I kiss his lips, just a few seconds then pull away. We lace our hands and walk to our cars in the garage.

"Which car are we taking?" I say holding both sets of keys. He looks at both of our cars.

"Wait, I have practice today from 2:30 (15 minutes after school ends) until 5:45. You can go home if you want." He says rubbing my knuckles.

"I want to watch you, besides cheer is over at 5:15 anyways so I might as well stay and watch you play." I say smiling up at him. Then I realize I just said I made cheer, when the results come out today.

Before he can say anything, I cut him off by saying," Lets take your car, I like yours." He nods and he walks over to the passenger door and opens it for me, I get in and he closes it for me. I love my gentleman. He gets in and turns the car on. He pulls out and I tell him the code for the garage door, he programs it into his car and he presses a button and the door closes.

Tobias pulls out and we drive up the street, he takes one hand off the wheel and holds my hand with his. We aren't going to fast so I press a button and the roof of the car folds back, Tobias rolls down the windows and turns on the radio. The song _Cruise_ comes on by Florida-Georgia Line. I put on my sunglasses as the sun peeks through the buildings. Tobias pulls out a pair of black Ray Bans.

He looks so cute! Before we know it we are pulling up at school. We both get out then I realize I'm missing my bookbag. Tobias must have read my mind because he opens the trunk and pulls out my bookbag. I wave of relief comes over me.

"I charged your MacBook this morning, along with mine." He says.

"Tobias, you don't understand how perfect you are." I say giving him a peck on the lips. Chrissy walks up to us and we link arms. Then she sees Will and gives me a look of 'can I go off with Will' look and I nod.

"OMG thank you Trissy!" She squeals and runs to Will. I walk to Tobias who is zipping up his bookbag while leaning against the trunk. He looks like a model.

He looks at me, smiles, then offers me his hand. I grab it and our fingers become entwined. We walk towards the front of the school. Not many people know about us dating. Tobias opens the door and we walk in. We walk down the hallway our hands locked. We get a bunch of stares, I mean, A LOT of stares. I hear a few catcalls, I feel Tobias' hand tense. He shoots a guy a glare, this guy seems like a freshman.

I give Tobias' hand a reassuring squeeze, that means two things. One, its okay, let it go. Two, I will never leave you, ever. He looks down at me and smiles and I smile back.

We get to our lockers and get ready for class. I take a cute picture with Tobias to post for tomorrow. He take out his phone and we take a few cheek kissing candids and a few normal ones.

"Tris, you and Four are the talk of the school! Everyone knows, its all over snapchat!" Christina says while she hands me her iPhone 6. I look at the picture and its from behind us, Four and me walking, hand in hand. The caption says "fourtris!" I screenshot it and send it to myself.

The bell rings, then Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Chrissy, Will, and me walk to our homeroom. The day feels like its going on forever.

{Time Skip, lunch.}

I see Tori walk over to the stage and she taps the mic, behind her is Coach Amar. "Students, may I all have your attention!" Simultaneously the entire cafeteria quiets down and everyone turns their attention to Tori.

"I would like to present to you, The Millennium Falcon's cheer and football team! When you are called, please rise and come up onto the stage. First we will start off with cheer!" Marlene, Christina, Shauna, and I look around at each other. I can see Marlene's nervousness. She fell during a pass.

"Okay, this year's team captain is… drumroll please?" The entire cafeteria begins drumming on the tables, then the noise dulls down. "Congratulations to, Tris Prior!" Tori says. The cafeteria erupts into cheers and people chanting my name. I walk up to the stage. "Now Tris will announce who she chose for the co-captains. She will also be reading off the rest of the girls who made it." Tori hands me the mic.

"Hey everyone, I'm Tris Prior, your cheer captain, I have chosen Christina Kravitz, Marlene Smith, and Shauna Stewart!" The cafeteria erupts into cheers again as the girls make their way onto the stage.

I call out 20 more numbers and the girls come up on the stage. There is one large applaud at the end. I hand Coach Amar the mic and I make my way back down to our table. I get a lot of 'congrats Tris' and 'nice job' complements on the way back to the table.

When the girls and I sit down, the guys congratulate us. Tobias places me in a tight bearhug. Coach Amar talks out the teams first game, since we had tryouts a week late, the game is this Friday. He says that there will be a pep rally this Friday during your last period. Apparently the cheer team is performing and the fall teams are introduced.

"I would like to inform you that this year's team captains are Tobias Eaton! His co-captain, Zeke Pedrad! Please come on up here, Four and announce the rest of the team!" I pat him on the back and he gets up and goes to the stage. He calls out the boys who made the team, Uriah and Will made it, so thats good. I'm laughing internally because Thomas and Alex didn't make it.

"Thank you everyone, again, and I would like to keep up the streak of being state champions for the 6th year in a row. Go Falcons!", with that the cafeteria erupts in cheers. Toby hands the mic to Coach Amar and walks back to our table. Coach Amar is telling the cafeteria that admission to the game on Friday is free if you wear white, because it is a whiteout. Our school colors are Navy blue, White, and Gold.

"Great job guys! I'm so proud of yall!" I say with a giggle. With that I hold Tobias' hand. I'm not very hungry so I give him my cake. He looks at me wide eyed. He takes his hand that isn't holding mine and feels my forehead.

He chuckles a little, "Are you feeling okay? You just gave me your cake!" We both laugh and I nod. I hand him the cake and he sets it next to him, he looks over at me and kisses my forehead. "I'm proud of you, my little cheerleader, not just a cheerleader, head cheerleader." he whispers into my ear.

I see out the corner of my eye, Uriah taking Tobias' cake. Bad, very bad idea. "Uriah Pedrad, set the cake down now." I try to say with a scary voice, it works because he sets the cake down then we all bust out laughing. "Gosh, I love you guys!" I smile as I say this. I see their smiles grow even brighter as I say it.

The bell rings, telling us its time to head to our next class. I say goodbye to the others as Tobias and I stand. He takes my tray and stacks it with his. He carries both of them, I link my left arm with his right. We throw away our trash and head to study hall.

He carries my books with his. He is soooo sweet. We arrived back to homeroom, Mrs. Reyes let us choose our seating. I, of course sit next to Toby near the window. I sit against the wall and Tobias takes the oter seat, at the edge of the table.

He is writing something down but I can't read it, it seems to be a sticky note. I look out the window and stare at the clouds, they look pretty cool. I am broken from by gaze as Tobias slides my books over to me, on the top is the sticky note he was writing, it says: _I love you, Trissy!_

I look over at him and smile. I give him a kiss on the cheek. Mrs. Reyes said she doesn't care about PDA, she said just don't make it too obvious. She is a pretty rad teacher, she is actually one of my favorites.

We lace our hands together under the table, and I go on instagram. I scroll down my feed, casual cheer posts, clothing, and friends I follow. I come across a photo of Tobias and I, I look at the user name and it's his. Its the picture from snapchat earlier. I notice he is wearing a plaid shirt with dark blue jeans and some light gray shoes. I am still wearing his hoodie.

The bell rings and we both get up. "Cute picture on instagram." I say with a smile forming on my face. "You pretty much got me 100k followers, I feel famous." He says with a smirk, a nice and cute one. With that he grabs my books and we link arms, on our way to gym.

{Time Skip, Dismissal (2:05pm.)}

Tobias and I leave World History and go to our lockers. There are about 50 notes on both of our lockers. Some saying "#fourtris","congrats on becoming captain", and You and Four are so cute!" I smile as I read most of them. I take them down and neatly put it in a pouch in my Vera-Bradley bag. We walk to the field together after packing our stuff.

Tobias and I part our ways after he gives me a nice, light, quick passionate kiss on the lips. "Have fun, I'll be watching!" I say as he walks away.

"Right back at ya!" he says with a chuckle and we wave goodbye. I walk up to the bench and sit down next to my co-captains. A few minutes later, all the girls are here. I step up and walk out.

"Congratulations, Girls on making the team. We have a pep rally on Friday and our first game, so we have a lot of work to do this week. I need you to get in groups of four. We need one flyer, two bases, and one back spot." The girls do this effortlessly. After about 30 minutes, we have our routine planned out, and our pyramids. Marlene, Shauna, Christina, and I are in the middle.

We finally have ran through our routine once, and it went amazing. The boys take a water break and we go onto the field. We gave Tori our song, _Mmm Yeah!___by Austin Mahone featuring Pitbull. We added in some more songs to give it a twist. Tori hits the music and we run through our routine. The boys on the sideline burst out in cheers as I do a double backflip in the air, then landing in the girl's arms. Then we all strike a pose and the music cuts off.

"Girls, that was amazing! You guys can go early today! See you tomorrow!" Tori says over the stadium speaker. We all cheer and run to the locker rooms. We all change, I am wearing Tobias' hoodie and some short athletic shorts and my cheer shoes. I get out first and Tori stops me.

"The Uniforms are here, I need you to pass them out." she says. These look amazing, they have a base color of navy blue, then in the middle is the school's initials in gold with a white outline. 'MPH' She sets up a table with 5 different lanes, the sizes. The girls come out and gasp at the uniforms and they pick theirs up.

"Girls, bring these tomorrow to practice because I want to run the routine a few times. I also have the bow's over here! Make sure you get the MPH bows, one black bow, and one white bow. You will not cheer in the game if you don't wear your bow on Friday. Do you understand?" Tori says, we all answer "yes" in unison. "Okay thank you girls! Also, for after the game make sure to wear white around with the white bow!" She says again. We all nod, get our bows and go our ways.

I go over to the boys who are taking a water break. I jump over the bench and sit in Tobias' lap. We both laugh, then Christina runs over to Will. I see Marlene and Shauna making their way over.

"You guys were doing amazing earlier." he says kissing my cheek. I smile up at him and kiss his lips, a quick, passionate, kiss. "You guys were amazing, too!" I say. I see a smile creep onto Tobias' face. "I can't wait for the game on Friday!" Tobias nods.

Coach Amar ends practice early, so Tobias goes to the locker room and takes off his pads. I wait against the wall. He comes out and I jump on his back. He laughs and I do too. He walks to his car with me on his back the whole time.

He unlocks his BMW and opens the door for me, I hop in and he closes it. He walks around and gets in. He turns on the car and locks the doors, we drive home but he stops along the way to get us dinner from McDonalds. He pays for it and I kiss his cheek. I love him, alot.

He holds my hand the rest of the way to my house. We get there and we go in. My mom has known Tobias since we were little. She knows he will always do his best to protect me, and she trusts him. I talked to her on the phone about it and she said he could stay here for however long he wanted. She knows that we respect each other and that we won't do anything… until we're ready.

"Tobias, will you stay with me, again?" I ask opening his trunk. I get out our book bags out and close the trunk. I carry the bags in since he got the food. I close the garage door on the way in and lock his car.

"Always, Tris." He says kissing my forehead after setting down our food. I smile and kiss him on the lips, this kiss we've been needing and waiting for all day. He pulls away and begins to place kisses down my neck, a moan escapes me, it really doesn't bother him because I feel him smile. He pulls away and kisses my lips again. His tongue grazes my bottom lip, asking for entrance, so I allow it. Our tongues exploring each other's mouths. We pull away after a few minutes, needing air.

"Well, that was refreshing." He says with a chuckle and I chuckle with him. We sit down and eat our dinner, me occasionally stealing a few of his fries. We pull out our homework and work for the next hour. The clock reads 7:15pm. We finish our homework and go upstairs. He lifts up one of his arms and inhales. "I need to shower." He says. I nod in agreement.

"Well, umm. Tris… want to take a shower.. with me?" he asks me, he is blushing a tone of red I've never seen him before. I walk over to him.

"Yes, I will. Just no sex. yet. Only kissing." I say with chuckle. He looks up at me. "Do you agree?" I say poking him. He nods. We plug in our phones and laptops and go upstairs into the bathroom in the hall.

We walk in and close the door. I pull his shirt off, seeing his abs in the flesh for the first time. He has a nice figure. Leading from his abs is a happy trail leading down 'there'. I pull his shorts and boxers off. He has a quite… big… member. I look up at him to see him blushing. I kiss his cheek. I feel him smile.

I lift my arms up and he pulls off his hoodie, and my shirt, leaving me in my shorts, panties, and my bra. He unclips my bra and it falls to the floor. I look at my breasts. I'm not afraid of my image anymore, but over the summer I finally grew into a 16 year old body. He pulls down my shorts and panties, leaving us both naked.

I pull him into a tight hug. I love the feel of his smooth skin. I rub my hands over his smooth back. I look up at him and he kisses me on my lips. He pulls away to go turn on the water, once it becomes a nice warm temperature, we both step in. I take the washcloth and wet it down and add soap. I turn him around and wash his back.

Soon, we finished with the soap and now we shampoo each other's hair. I add conditioner to mine, but Tobias doesn't need it. He pulls me into him as I rub it into my hair. He then adds a small amount of shampoo in his hands. He links each hand with one of mine, then he runs out hands through my blonde hair. He washes it out for me.

Toby pulls me in for a hug. I look up and him, then he looks down and we rub our noses together. I grab the bar of soap and rub it along his arms. We stand in the water kissing for a few minutes when we decide to get out.

We dry each other off and I get fully dressed, Tobias only in boxers. He picks up a stick of deodorant and lifts up one arm at a time applying it.

"That is just gross, why don't guys shave?" I ask him. All the guys at our school have hairy legs and arms. But, it doesn't bother me. I put my hand on his arm and rub it feeling his smooth skin. Its actually really smooth, despite the hair.

"Well one, shaving is for girls and two, it shows off our masculinity." He says. I wrap my arms around him from behind feeling his abs.

"Well, I did want a tough, strong man and thats what I got." I say patting his chest. He takes our towels and hangs them up on the rack to dry. I hug him and he scoops me up.

My arms and legs simultaneously wrap around him. He turns off the light and walks to my bedroom. He gently sets me down and walks around the bed and he climbs in.

"I love you, Trissy." He says before kissing my forehead.

"I love you more, Toby." I say pressing my head into his neck.

"That's impossible!" He says after kissing my forehead again.

"Not for me!" I say. He then wraps his arms around me pulling me into a protective hug. I pull the covers over his back so he doesn't get sick, considering he is only wearing boxers.

"I love you Tris, goodnight." he says.

"Good night Toby, I love you."

I think of how lucky I am to have this life, my home, my opportunities, but most of all, how lucky I am to have Tobias.

**A/N: Well there is another chapter! Yes, I don't have the best feelings for Tris being scared of intimacy so I left it out. Please review! **

**Thanks!**

**-gc**


	5. Video Games

**Chapter 5**

**Tris P.O.V.**

**I don't own Divergent! If I did I wouldn't have ended Allegiant like it did. D:**

**{Thursday Night}**

They past few days have flown by. Cheer practice has been going amazing, football seems to be going great, too.

"Alright girls! Tomorrow is our first game, remember to wear white with the blue cheer bow's to school tomorrow! Also bring your full uniform for the pep rally tomorrow!" Tori says, she seems more excited than we are for the first game. There are a bunch of 'yes', 'okay', and 'yes Tori's.' She dismisses us, early again so I change and sit in the bleachers with Chrissy, Marlene, and Shauna.

"I am really excited for our first game tomorrow!" Shauna says. We all pull out our bags and start our homework. I finish mine because I had already done 3/4ths of it during study hall.

"I'll be right back girls! I'm getting Four's bookbag." I say standing up and go down to the ground floor. I walk into the boys locker room and its huge. I am greeted by an unpleasing smell. I walk over to the section where the football player's put their stuff. Luckily Tobias left his locker open so his stuff is easy to find. I grab his bookbag which weighs like 50 pounds and throw it on my back, adjusting the straps.

I walk out, hopefully unnoticed and head back up to our spot in the bleachers. I open his bookbag and pull out one of his jackets, his laptop and binder. I slide the laptop back into the bag, I don't want it to break. I begin doing his homework, he has nice handwriting, but mine is more _girly and bigger. _

Before I know it I have done all of his homework. I look up and see the girls on instagram. Coach Amar dismisses the boys and they go and get some water. I pack Tobias' book bag and head down to the field. He sees me and runs towards me, wrapping me in a hug, boy is he sweaty.

He takes his book bag off my shoulders and sets it on the ground. I smile at him. "Why do you have my book bag?" He says in between kissing my forehead.

"I did your homework for you. I want to do something fun tonight." I say. He wraps me in another hug. He pulls away and tosses me over his shoulders.

"TOBY! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I say giggling and hitting him in the back. He sets me down and kisses me on the lips. This kiss was short, but sweet and passionate. I blush, and hug him.

"So, what are we planning on doing?" He says as we lace our hands together and begin walking towards the locker room. He sets his book bag down by the door and I sit on the bench next to the door.

"I'll tell you when we get to my house." I get up and tap his nose. It's as cute as button! He smiles something along the lines of "Okay" but I'm too caught up in my thoughts of what we will do.

A few minutes later Tobias emerges from the locker room with Zeke, Uriah, and Will. They are laughing and carrying on about some video game. Then it hits me, he can play a game while we hang around.

I get up and walk off, kind of annoyed that Tobias hasn't noticed me yet, but then I realize he hasn't talked to them in days, we have been too busy hanging. I turn and see Tobias run towards me but I wink at him giving him the 'go back with your friends, I'll be okay tonight' look. He still comes with me.

When he is almost up to me we are at my car, we took mine today. I open the trunk and set my bags in, then he walks and puts his things in and closes the trunk. I am greeted by a familiar pair of hands on my waist. I turn and he pulls me into a full blown, lips on lips, sweet passionate kiss. We pull away for air and get in my car.

"I love you, a lot, Tris." he says, lacing our fingers together with my free hand. I crank the car and drive to my house. We get to my house and we get out our book bags and get them packed for tomorrow with our uniforms.

"Tobias, go home and get some fresh clothes for tomorrow, and something for Saturday because you're staying here again!" I say after planting a kiss on his cheek. He obeys and walks out the front door and walks down the street to his house.

I go upstairs and put Caleb's Xbox 360 in the bonus room with the large T.V. I hook it up and put one of the Call Of Duty games in the xbox. I hook the xbox up to the wifi and wait for Tobias to get here. While I wait for him I go to my room and put out my clothes.

Tomorrow, I am wearing the white bow, dark blue jean Daisy Dukes, a white Millennium Prep Cheer shirt and a pair of Tan rainbows with clear rhinestones along the straps. I like the arch in the shoes, it makes me a tad bit taller.

Its been about 30 minutes since Tobias left so I'm starting to worry. I decide to text him, so I do. I wait a few more minutes and I don't get a response. As I walk around the house frantically, I lock all the doors except for the front.

I hear a ding at the front door and run to it. I open it to see Tobias standing with a black duffle bag and his hand behind his back. Before I can say anything, Tobias reveals to me a large bouquet of roses!

"Awwh! Toby I love them so much!" I say taking the roses and smelling them. They smell amazing. I walk to the granite kitchen counter and pull out a vase, I fill it with water, then set the roses in them. Attached to the bouquet wrapping is a note that says, "To my love, Tris ~Love Toby" I smile and decide to take a picture to upload to instagram later.

I kiss him on the lips and we make our way upstairs after locking the door. When we get to the bonus room I turn on the xbox and hand him a controller. He grins at me and he adds his xbox account to the xbox. His user is 'badkarma4' and I think its cute. He begins to play and he is actually really good. He is over there babbling to someone on his 'team.'

It turns out that he is playing with Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, and Will. I see him mute the mic and he pats a spot next to him on the giant leather recliner. "Come here, pumpkin. I want to snuggle with ya!" He says with his adorable, slight, southern accent. He must have moved down south for his mother's treatment. I remember when I moved to South Carolina, to Charleston because of my mom.

I hop up from the couch and make my way over to him. I sit next to him, but he wraps a big, muscular arm around me pulling me closer to him. I rest my head on the crook of his neck. I drift off into sleep when I hear Tobias say into the mic, "Shit! Uriah, watch Bravo!" I jerk my head up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tris, want me to get off so you can rest?" He says. I look at the cable box and it says 8:12. I guess I fell asleep because I was with him. I love him, alot.

I sit up and get off the chair. "No, baby it's fine, have fun. I am going to make up popcorn!' I say giving him a peck on the cheek. He nods and as I walk off I hear him say, "Yea, I'm at her house." and "I couldn't have gotten any luckier, she is perfect. I love her more than anything in the world" I blush as he says that.

I pop two bags of popcorn and put it in one bowl and get us two Cokes. I set the drinks down and set the popcorn between his legs. I occasionally grab a few hand fulls as I scroll through instagram. I come across Tobias' page.

His most recent picture is from yesterday. It is a picture of us. I am in the front and he is peeking from behind me with his amazing smile. The caption says, "#wcw the best girlfriend in the world! I love you!" I blush as I read the caption. I tap the photo and the photo tag comes up.

I look up at him and kiss his cheek. He stops playing for a second and kisses me back, and opens his Coke. Someone shoots at him, so I drop my phone in my lap, quickly grab the controller, and fire while moving. My enemy disappears around the corner. I run back around, climb a ladder and wait. Soon enough they run by. They shoot at me, so I 360 jump shot and hit them and kill them.

A menu pops up on the screen saying that Tobias' team won! I smile and he stares at me in awe. Then a small replay clip plays saying 'final kill' with Tobias' gamertag showing at the bottom. He is level 64, 4th prestige.

"Dude, that wasn't me, that was Tris who did that!" He says with a chuckle. I hear some mumbling over the mic. I get a call on oovoo from Zeke. I answer it and Uriah and Lynn are already in the call, a menu pops up at the bottom saying, 'calling… Will'. Soon enough Will answers.

"TRIS THAT WAS AN AWESOME KILL, WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT FROM. EVEN I CAN'T DO THAT!" Uriah screams through his iPhone. I fix the phone where you can see Tobias and me.

"Well over Summer break, my older brother Caleb came home and he taught me how to play! Want to play Zombies?" I say enthusiastically! I hear a bunch of 'yeah's' and 'okay's'.

Lynn speaks up and says, "See, girls are badass at video games too, ya know! Thanks Tris for showing these two pansycakes up!" She says laughing. I knew she was implying Uriah and Zeke.

"Guys add me, my gamertag is _PriorPower4648_, I have another controller and mic." I say boasting, for a girl thats pretty cool. I get 6 friend requests. I add them all. Will has gotten off because he wants to finish his book and Uriah gets off because he needs to finish his homework. So now its Tobias, Zeke, Lynn, and me.

"Hey Tris, have you seen my phone anywhere? We need to take a picture!" He says. I laugh because he sounds like a girl new on instagram. I shrug.

"Want me to call it for you?" I ask, he nods and I retrieve my phone from the table next to the chair. I call it, and from his black duffle bag I hear _All of Me _by John Legend playing. I gasp.

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges.

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you.

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning.

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you.

Ohhhh.

He runs over to his bag and grabs his phone and declines the call. He turns around and I get up, run towards him and jump into his open arms. We make out for a few minutes. As we do, my legs simultaneously wrap around his waist and my hands find their way from his neck and run through his short brown hair. We make out heatedly until I pull away for air.

I hop down and I get on my tip-toes and kiss his cheek. "Tobias, that was so romantic, you have no clue how sweet that it!" He smiles and we make our way back to the chair. We play a match of zombies, making it to round 18. I look at the clock, it reads '10:14pm.' I tell Zeke and Lynn that we are getting off and we will see them tomorrow.

I turn off the xbox and we get up, throw our trash away and head to bed. Tobias takes everything off but his boxers, while I change into a white sports bra and pink pajama pants. We get in my bed and turn on the T.V. We decide to watch a movie on netflix, but we put the sleep timer on.

We decided to watch 'The Hunger Games'. I feel Tobias pull me closer to him, now we are pretty close. He wraps me in his arms, holding me even closer and tighter, but not too tight, tight enough to keep me safe from the dangers the world has.

"Katniss Everdeen, with a score of…. Eleven." Is the last thing I hear before sleep takes me over.

"I love you, Tris." Tobias says, kissing my forehead. I smile. I try to say it back, but slumber has taken me with it, and we are too far to go back. I mumble something along the lines of 'I love you too, Toby', but it doesn't come out how I intended it to.

"I know, Tris. I know." He says.

**A/N: Okay guys, this fanfic starts off very sweet, but the drama comes after the first few football games, I didn't want to ruin the football games so yaaa. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Thanks,**

**-gc**


	6. Breakfast With a Friend

**Chapter 6**

**I don't own Divergent or MPGiS**

**Tris P.O.V.**

I wake up the next morning to the sound of an electric razor. I look over and see Tobias in my bathroom shaving. I get up out of bed and look at the clock. It reads '6:17am.' Thats really early.

I walk into the bathroom and wrap my hands around him from behind, rubbing his bare skin, feeling his abs. The buzz of the razor stops and I am greeted by a smiling Tobias. He picks me up gently and sets me on the counter. I spread my legs a little so he can fit in better. He leans in and kisses me. I smile and hop up.

"I want to take you out for breakfast this morning. So do whatever you need to, and I'll be downstairs." He says kissing me on the cheek.

"If Christina comes by, send her up to my room, please?" I ask, hopping down. I hug him and go grab my phone off the night table, plugged in. He must have plugged it in for me. Sweetie pie!

"Anything for my princess! See you soon!" He says walking towards the door.

"Thank you prince Tobias." I say giggling. I take a shower, shave, and then get out, dry my hair and get dressed. My hair has dried completely and it looks really good!

_Hey, come over, I have an idea for our outfits today! -Trissy_

_Coming now, send me a pic of ur outfit.- Chrissy_

_I send her a pic of me in my outfit, hair in a ponytail and my shoes. _

_Cute! I am wearing lighter Daisy Dukes and chocolate rainbows! -Chrissy_

_We are going to look stunning! -Tris_

I hear the doorbell ring and soon enough I hear Christina run up the stairs into my room. We both squeal.

"OMG YOU LOOK SO GOOD IN THAT!" We say at the same time. Then we are laughing. We finally calm down, do our makeup and brush our hair again.

"So I was thinking we could do warrior paint lines under our eyes in white for the game!" I say.

"Trissy, I was thinking the same thing!" She squeals. We pull out the paint and do one line under each eye about as wide as our thumbs. When we finish, she says she has to go meet Will early today and she will see me later. She runs and I hear the door close.

I walk down the steps and I am greeted by a starring Tobias. I walk up to him and kiss his cheek.

"You look sexy, Tris!" He says with a chuckle. I inspect his outfit. He is wearing his navy blue football jersey, dark blue jeans, and his favorite sneakers.

"Right back at ya!" I say. I grab his hoodie off the back of the chair, tie it around my waist. I go to get my bags and see they aren't there. "Did you get the cheer bag too?" I ask.

"Everything! Now lets get some food, princess!" He says. He grabs his keys and we head out into the garage, lock the doors, and he opens my door for me. I get in and he closes it for me, such a gentleman. He gets in and he drives up to diner.

We walk in, take a seat at a booth, and we order, eat, laugh, and talk. I realize school starts in thirty minutes. He leaves a tip for the waitress and walks up to the register with the order ticket. There is an older man working the register.

"Hey, Four! How's it going?" The man asks. He see's me. "Four, is this the beautiful girl, Tris, you were telling me about?" He says. Tobias blushes.

"Yes, Carter, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Tris." He says. The old man extends his hand and I shake it. Before I can get my money out of my purse, Tobias has already paid.

"Tris, you got yourself quite the young man over here. He's a keeper, I can tell he is good to you." I blush and I hug Tobias.

"Yes, Carter, I know, he is great to me, I love him, he is one of the most important things to me." I say then give Tobias a peck on the cheek.

"Well, it was nice seeing you two, Bye Four, Tris." he says waving. I grab Tobias' hand.

"Bye Carter, nice seeing ya!" Tobias says, and I wave. We walk out the door and get in the car.

"Tobias, I love you, thank you very much for breakfast, it was amazing!" I say. We buckle up and he gently grabs my hand with his free one.

"You're welcome honey! I'm glad you liked it." He says, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. It was quick but passionate. He cranks the car and we drive to school.

* * *

**{Pep Rally}**

"Please welcome your lady Falcons! This year's cheer team captain is a Junior, Tris Prior!" Coach Amar says through the mic. The gym burst into applause. The whole school is here. Time to show them their Lady Falcons! We take our positions in the gym and the music plays.

The first part goes by quickly and we are doing amazing! Now time for tumbling. The song is coming to the part where it gets fast. We line up, me first, for being the best tumbler. The team starts chanting my name and clapping to the beat. Soon the whole gym is. I start running and do my pass. As I flip through the air I see the crowd stand and clap louder as I go by. I land with a double back flip!

The crowd goes wild. I move out of the way and Christina starts tumbling. Then Shauna, then Marlene, then the other girls.

The tumbling goes great and now we do our Pyramids. I get in the center of the mats with my bases and get into position. I step out, do a backflip into their hands and they lift me up. Soon enough I am soaring through the air and I am caught by my captains! The music stops and the gym erupts into applause.

"Great Job Girls! Now lets introduce to you this years football team!" Coach Amar says. Soon the guys are lined up. When they are called they walk to the center of the gym and wait for the rest to be called. A few names are called then there is one that catches my attention.

"Please Welcome this years Head Captain, Four!" He says and everyone, I mean everyone cheers. I stand up clapping so do others. All the guys are called and then they move onto the Cross Country Team.

* * *

**{World History}**

"So what event happened in 1776?" Mr. Davis asks the class.

Tobias leans over to me and whispers in my ear, "Mrs. Rosenthal was born."

I almost burst out laughing, but I cover my mouth a look down so it's not noticeable. As much as I try to push the thought out of my mind it keeps coming back. I finally, after 5 minutes, have calmed myself.

I don't really listen for the rest of class. We are supposed to be taking notes, but I'm not paying attention. All I have open on my laptop is a blank, Google Drive document.

"Alright class, I will have Sydney pass around a worksheet. It should be easy if you took your notes. This is due tomorrow by the end of class! Don't bother me." Mr. Davis says. We nod and he hands Sydney the worksheet, which eventually makes it way to me, the Toby.

I pick up the worksheet and there are 50 questions. I start reading them, but they are hard. I see an email notification. I click on the tab and see an email from _Tobias Eaton. _I open it, and with it is a notification saying that Toby shared his notes with me.

I look over at him and smile, he gently grabs my hand and we lace them together under the desk. I read his notes and they are in order, all 50 of them, answering the question. We then get working. Before class is over we both are finished along with a few others. The bell rings and we put the worksheet in the bin, and walk out the door, hand in hand.

* * *

**{10 Minutes to kick-off}**

The bleachers are packed, full of people dressed in white. On the other side of the stadium, it is full of people in red, but the cheerleaders are wearing pink. Today we are starting off with our rivals, the Overland Park Grizzly's. I know the head cheerleader, McKenzie Zailz. We used to be friends, but she got kicked off of the level 5 team because she, pretty much sucked.

"PLEASE WELCOME YOUR FAVORITE, CHAMPIONSHIP WINNING MILLENNIUM PREP FALCONS!" The announcer says, the boys run onto the field and begin to warm up. Then the cheer team walks onto the track and begin to warm up. We begin with some basic tumbling and pyramids.

* * *

**{Kick off}**

The whistle blows and the boys go into the play. The boys scored a touchdown in less than 5 minutes!

We clap a steady beat, "Come on Falcons, fight fight fight! Come on Falcons, lets take flight!" We chant, trying to get the boys to get another touch down. After many more plays, down, fouls, and clock stops, the boys finally scored another touch down.

* * *

**{Half Time}**

"The score is 21-7, Falcons in the lead! Now lets welcome your Lady Falcons!" The announcers voice echoes across the stadium, we run onto the field clapping!

The music starts and echo's across the stadium. We are doing our routine when tumbling comes, we line up as the other girls finish pyramids.

The music gets to my part, I run, an start my pass. I hear the crowd go wild, I turn my head and see the bleachers, packed full of people clapping. I decide to land my pass with a double back flip.

After I land Chrissy starts running, doing her pass which, I have to admit is pretty amazing! The girls finish their passes and we get in our final pyramid positions. I make my way out in front of our pyramid and do a roundoff back tuck into the net of hands, then I'm launched into the air.

I end up doing a full down and land, hop out of the net of hands, and tumble into a final position. As soon as I land the music cuts off.

The bleachers are full of screaming and clapping people. I smile and I see Tobias, standing with the team clapping. I wink and him and blow him a kiss.

"Ladies, that was amazing! Thank you for your performance! Now lets welcome the Overland Park Grizzlies!" The announcer says as we exit the field. I see McKenzie Zails, head cheerleader.

"Oh, hey McKenzie, good luck out there!" I say with a giggle, remembering how she failed, epically at practice, got so stressed that her hair fell out whenever she tugged it.

"_Do you know who you're talking to? I'm McKenzie Zailz, head cheerleader, homecoming queen, and part time model!" _Is something she would always say to people who pissed her off.

The Overland Park cheer squad did an okay routine. One girl, one with a metal arm screamed "Choco Taco" during the routine, but I love those things so its okay.

{Last Quarter, 2 minutes left on the clock.}

"DEFENSE, DEFENSE, DEFENSE!" We screamed, Overland Park has the ball close to our endzone. The play begins a player, number 69, I think his name is Than, throws the ball in the direction of number 6.

Tobias runs up and intercepts the pass. Tobias then sprints down the field, 10 seconds left on the clock. Tobias is at the 2 yard line at 2 seconds. He then launches himself into the endzone before the clock runs out.

The stadium erupts in cheers! I run onto the field and sprint towards Tobias. He seems me and I jump into his arms. He sets his helmet down on the ground. I place a kiss on his cheek and he bends down, grabs his helmet and carries me off the field.

"You did amazing out there today! I'm so proud of you!" I say after placing a kiss on his forehead. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Not as amazing as you did, princess!" I blush as he says this. He kisses my lips and sets me down.

"Be right back!" I say, with that I run into the girls locker room and grab my phone. I come back out and find someone to take a picture of us. They take a few and we thank the person. I get my phone and he pulls me into a hug.

"I need to change, and you do too." I say, breaking the silence.

"Yea, meet back here, okay?" He says, running his hand through his sweaty hair.

"Okay."

We part our ways and when I get to the locker room I am greeted by a bunch of cheering girls. I change into my daisy dukes, white top, and rainbows. Christina and I put in our white bows and apply the white face paint. We show the rest of the girls the paint and they pass it around.

"Omg, Trissy look what Will gave me!" Christina says with a squeal.

"Gurl, what did he give you?!" I say a little to excited. She pulls out a football hoodie and we both squeal.

"Gurl we so have to wear these on Monday!" we say at the same time. We bust out in laughter. We tie the jackets around our waists, where the last name is showing out.

We grab our cheer messenger bags and head out. I am greeted by a familiar pair of hands, that once tried to hurt me and I turn to see Peter standing there with his two buddies, Drew and Eric.

"So Stiff you looked nice out there today, so I figured you would look nice riding me tonight." I smack him in the face.

"Christina get Four! Now!" I say and she is off in bolt. Eric tries to grab her but she is too quick. Drew grabs me and tries to pull my shirt off, but I knee him where it counts.

Peter grabs me and starts to place kisses down my neck, I scream for help. Where is Christina?!

Marlene and Shauna come of the locker room and try to help me out but Eric takes Shauna and shoved her into the concrete wall and Marlene is trying to help Shauna but Eric kicks her in her back, making her hit her head on the concrete wall.

Then I hear a familiar voice, Tobias. He runs around the corner with Will, Uriah, and Zeke and a few other football players.

I feel Peter release me, he tries to run but Tobias knocks him off his feet. He punched Peter, hard in the nose, and blood gushes down his nose. Tobias then picks Eric up by his collar and shoves him against the wall.

"PETER, IF YOU EVER, FUCKING TRY TO DO SOMETHING TO THESE GIRLS, MY FOOT IS GOING TO BE SHOVED SO FAR UP YOUR ASS, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TOES FOR TEETH, BECAUSE YOUR TEETH ARE GOING TO BE KNOCKED OUT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Tobias screams in his face, everyone turns their attention to it.

Peter nods profusely and then Tobias throws him to the floor. I run into his arms and tears flow down my face. Tobias takes his thumb and wipes away my tears and he kisses my forehead.

I pull away to see a Eric on the floor and Drew beaten to a bloody pulp. Marlene and Shauna are in their boyfriends arms crying their eyes out.

Jake, one of the defenders, has a tray of popcorn and drinks for us. He passes out some Cokes and popcorn.

"Here's your change, Four." He says handing Tobias back a 10 dollar bill. I give Tobias a peck on the lips.

Christina pipes up breaking the silence, "Guys! I say we go out to eat after the JV game, isn't it weird that JV is playing after us?"

"Yea, that sounds good! Now lets go support our Falcons!" Tobias says and everyone nods.

"I'm not leaving my loved one's side, for the rest of the night! Who agrees?" Uriah pipes up, and everyone nods.

"I think we all are going to do our best to protect yall. Don't worry girls." Zeke says, slowly running his hand through Shauna's hair.

With that, we all walk out. Tobias and I stay at the back of the pack, I lace my hands with his and we make our way to a spot in the bleachers with our friends.

I get a lot of 'awesome job' and 'nice gymnastics' on the way to the spot. I let go of Tobias' hand as I pull out my phone.

"I'm going to go get Nacho's, I'll be right back!" I say over the noise of the crowd. He nods and we walks over to some other football players that called him over earlier.

I walk to the snack bar and I find Marlene there, I walk up to her and pat her on the back lightly, she winces when I do so, then I remember Eric.

We talk for a little about cheer, we stop when when I'm tapped on the shoulder. I turn around to see a guy, he has blonde hair, short that is parted to the side, he has nice green eyes, he is cute, but no one compares to how HOT Tobias is.

"Hey, Tris right?" I nod and he continues, "I'm Austin, I'm a junior, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"

"No thank you." I say, as politely as possible. He places his hand on my shoulder and squeezes it so hard I scream.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I scream, everyone is watching us. I feel a strong, familiar arm wrap around my waist. I look up and see Tobias and I smile.

"Leave her alone, right now. Or you could end up with a bloody nose. Your pick." He says in this voice I have never heard before, its sexy, but intimidating.

Austin turns around and walks away at lightning fast speed. I look at Toby and laugh. I kiss him on the cheek and we turn back to the line, it seems after Austin ran off, everyone returned to their conversations.

We finally get up to the concession stand and Tori is working there. "Hey Tris, and Four, great job today, now what can I get you?"

"Can we get nachos and two Cokes, please?" I pull a 10 dollar bill out of my pocket.

"That will be 8 dollars." Tori says, before I can hand it to her, Tobias has already paid her and she is getting him change.

"You didn't have to pay!" I say, playfully punching him. He puts his arm over my shoulder and kisses the top of my head.

"Anything for my princess!" He says kissing my forehead. Tori interrupts us by 'clearing her throat' and she hands us the food.

"You two are the cutest together. Let me take a picture for your mother!" She pulls out her phone and Tobias still has his arm around me, we take the picture and then we walk away. Tobias is carrying everything.

I link my arm with his and we make our way down to the seat. We sit down and he sets down the food. I sit next to him, he then takes his arm and drapes it over me pulling me in closer. I smile and he kisses my cheek.

I cuddle into him and he occasionally feeds me nachos.

* * *

**(Tobias P.O.V.)**

I wake up the next morning and look at the clock. It read 5:37 am. I get up and throw some sweat pants and a black shirt on. I gave Tris my hoodie, so she can always have a piece of me with her.

I walk quietly down her staircase and walk into the kitchen. I turn on the coffee maker and pull out the Prior's waffle iron. I then walk over to their pantry and pull out the waffle mix. I create the mix and wait for the iron to heat up.

I hear the garage door open, but it is quiet, so I know Tris won't wake up. I slide on a pair of black Nike slides and walk over to the door. I grab my keys off the hooks they have in a small area with shelves and cabinets for shoes and jackets.

I unlock the door and see Mrs. Prior's white Mercedes-Benz in the driveway. I run down the steps in the garage to meet her. I make some noise so I don't startle her. I see her head pop up and her smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Prior!" I say walking over to her and greeting her with a hug. "Oh my Tobias! You've gotten so big and strong!" She says padding my muscles. I chuckle a little. "I'm good thank you for asking. How's Tris doing? She called me a few days ago and couldn't stop talking about how wonderful you are to her!"

I smile and pick up one of her suitcases and set it on the floor. "She is doing great! She is the head cheerleader, and the best girl friend the world has to offer." I say and we both laugh. "But, yea she is doing great in school so far."

"Thank you, Tobias, for everything. I really appreciate you staying with her and keeping her company." Mrs. Prior says while closing her trunk. "No, thank you, Mrs. Prior for letting me stay with Tris and giving me these wonderful opportunities with her. Oh! Would you like me to move my car so you can pull in?" I say while pulling her suitcase from behind the car.

"No, dear its fine, and please call me Natalie." I nod, we walk into the garage and I lift her suitcases into the house and set them on the built in bench. She thanks me and we walk into the kitchen. She sits at the bar and reads a magazine. I look at the clock that is built in with the double oven, it reads 6:10 am.

I pour the waffle mix into the iron and start making coffee. "Natalie, would you like some coffee?" I say pulling a few cups out of the cabinets. "Oh, yes dear, that would be delightful." As if on cue the coffee pot dings and I pull the pot out and pour it into a coffee mug.

The waffle iron beeps and she looks at me while I put it on a plate. I refill the iron and start to make another waffle. I set the extra coffee supplies on the counter and hand Natalie her coffee.

"Natalie, how many waffles would you like?" I say as I begin to set the table, setting out plates, forks, butter knives, and syrup.

"One please. You are the sweetest Tobias, you know that right!" She says as I pass her, she pats me on the back, and I smile.

"Thank you, Natalie." I make a few more waffles and I look at the clock, 6:45 am. I open the fridge and pull out strawberries and blueberries. I then wash the fruit, slice up a few strawberries, clean up the mess, then set the waffles on each plate. I neatly scatter the fruit along the waffles.

"Should I go get Tris now?" I say, Natalie looks up from her magazine and looks at the nicely set table with waffles and fruit on it.

"Tobias, this is amazing! Yes, I think you should go get Tris now." She says walking over to the table.

I run up the stairs lightly, when I approach Tris' room I see her sleeping, beautifully in one of my shirts. I feel a smile creep on my face. I walk over to her and lightly tap her shoulder. Her eyes flutter open and she looks up at me with a smile, that is so beautiful, that could make chocolate melt.

"Good morning, Princess! Lets go downstairs, I have a surprise." I say running one of my hands through her hair. She usually likes it, so I do it, but I don't mind.

"Hey handsome." She says getting up from her bed and wrapping me in a hug. I hug her back, tightly, so she knows she is mine, and mine only. Tris has become the most popular girl at Millennium Prep over this past week. Everyone, I mean almost everyone wants to be her friend.

"Lets go downstairs. I like your shirt." I say after kissing her cheek. She looks down at the shirt she is wearing, and she notices its one of mine. The shirt is a Millennium Prep football shirt that is black with gold lettering. On the back it says 'EATON' in large lettering with the number 4 under it. The shirt is so big on her that it goes down to her mid thigh.

"Sorry, I.. I.. I just really like your clothes, when I wear them, its like being wrapped in a blanket of Tobias." She says blushing. She slips her slippers on and her pink pajama pants match with them. I pull her in and kiss her on her lips. She pulls away after a few seconds. It was a short kiss, but it was passionate.

"Tris, its fine. I think its adorable, you can keep my other football hoodie and that shirt." I say.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She says excitedly, she hugs me and I pull her into my embrace. "Your welcome, princess." I say kissing her forehead.

She then pulls away and locks our hands together. We walk down the stairs hand in hand and go to the kitchen. When she rounds the corner she sees her mom sitting at the table.

"MOM! YOU'RE HOME!" She squeals running towards her mom, she doesn't let go of my hand so soon enough I'm being pulled by a small -in my case- girl. She reaches her mother and wraps her in a hug, still not releasing my hand.

"Tris, look what Tobias made for us!" Natalie says, her hand gesturing to the whole table. Tris squeals again and jumps into my arms, my natural reflux is to catch her, which I do.

"Tobias! You made my favorite!" She says kissing me on the cheek. I walk over to the fridge with her still in my arms, and open the door with one hand. Tris tightens the grip around my neck with her hands.

She looks inside and squeals, again, and says "OMG TOBY! YOU GOT ME STARBUCKS TOO! COULD THIS GET ANY BETTER!" She says, grabbing the Starbucks with one hand, the other, still fastened around my neck.

"You betcha! I wouldn't want my princess to not have Starbucks with her favorite breakfast meal!" I say kissing her cheek. Natalie pops from behind the open fridge door and snaps a photo of Tris in my arms and me kissing her cheek.

"You two are going to be high school sweethearts! I hope you know that!" Natalie says. I look at Tris and she looks at me, and we give each other the same glance, the glance that says 'I'm going to marry you one day.'

"I could see that." I say kissing Tris on her soft lips. Tris kisses me back.

"I could see that, too! I love my Toby!" She says hopping down from my arms.

"I love my Trissy! More than words can describe." I say walking over to the table with her.

"Impossible!" she says.

"Nothing is impossible." I say grabbing her hand gently.

"Forever and always." She says.

"Forever and always." I say kissing her soft lips. We sit down at the table next to each other. Tris ends up stealing all my strawberries, but I don't mind. I just chuckle occasionally when she does it.

"See! You two are perfect together!" Natalie says, Tris and I look at eachother and we laugh and kiss once more, then we get back to our meal.

**Authors Note:** #FOURTRIS 4 LIFE. Lol yessss. I thought this chapter was cute! Please review and leave ideas! Thanks again! MPGiS though! Lol! JUST REMEMBER ILY ALL! **Don't forget to review! c:**

Thanks,

_**gotchris**_


	7. Big Mistakes

**Chapter 7**

**I don't own Divergent or Carowinds.**

**(Tobias P.O.V.)**

**{ 2 weeks later}**

I wake up on Tris' couch in the bonus room. Tris is snuggled tightly into my side, my arms are tightly wrapped around her small, calm body. I gently kiss her forehead and run my fingers through her gorgeous blonde hair. She nuzzles her head into my neck and I smile.

Soon enough her beautiful, stern, insistent blue-gray eyes begin to flutter open. I smile down at her and she kisses my cheek. I decide to break the silence by saying "Good Mornin' pumpkin."

She giggles "Good Morning, cutie." and she kisses my cheek again. I get up and pull her with me. She is wearing her clothes from after the game yesterday. Her 'MPH' bow is hanging low, as if on cue she pulls the bow out of her hair.

"You were amazing last night, Tris. I am very proud of my sweet heart." I say, lacing our fingers together. She smiles at me and we walk up stairs.

"Not as amazing as you! Baby, you scored 6 touchdowns!" She says reaching up and running her hand through my hair from the back. "We didn't shower yesterday, did we?" She asks. I nod side to side. "Well you know the routine."

I get up and walk to her room, I slip off my football shirt and shorts I was wearing. I reach into my duffel bag and get myself a gray lacrosse shirt with some khaki knee length shorts and a fresh pair of boxers.

I walk into the bathroom near the bonus room and see Tris doing something on her phone. I walk up to her and she stares up at me in awe. I look down and remember I am only wearing blue boxers.

"Dude, is it possible to get more jacked than you are now!?" She says with a giggle. I shrug my shoulders.

"So Tris, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a fun date today?" I ask. She stands up and I pull her into a hug.

"I would love to, but where are we going?" she says pulling away then pushes herself up with her tiptoes to rest her head on the crook of my neck.

"It's a surprise, but we will be outside and wear comfortable clothes for walking is all I'm saying!" and with that I give her a quick, passionate kiss on the lips and pull away from our hug and head into the bathroom.

When I walk into the bathroom, I crack the door after turning the fan and light on, I then set my clothes on the counter. I get claustrophobic so I always leave the door slightly open I quickly undress and open the glass shower door. I turn on the water and it quickly becomes hot and steam fills the room and quickly fills along the shower glass walls. I get in and the hot water runs down my back.

I hear the bathroom door creak open a little, so I rub a small circle in the steam to see Tris standing there. "Mind if I join?" she asks with a giggle. "I think I could make some room for you in here." In a matter of seconds she is in the shower with me.

We shampoo each other's hair and she grabs the soap and begins to rub it along my chest. I let a low moan escape me as she grinds against me. I grab the washcloth off the ledge, and take the soap from Tris and rub it together.

"Turn around." I say and she obeys. I begin rubbing circles along her back with the washcloth. She does the same for me when I finish with her. Before I know it, we are kissing under the water. Its romantic, but cliche at the same time.

We get out, dry off, I begin shave, but Tris demands she helps, so I let her apply my shaving cream, after she does that she runs with a towel wrapped around her to her bedroom. Once I finish that, I apply deodorant and get dressed. She comes back in and we brush our teeth.

Tris blow dries her hair and puts in a braid. She ties it off at the bottom with a white hair band and I get a look at her outfit. She is wearing a lacy white tank top with jean daisy dukes and rainbows. "Tris, you look sexy!" I say and kiss her cheek. She blushes and she returns the kiss.

I walk back into her room and I put on a pair of white and black Nike Elites and put on my pair of tan Sperrys. I find Tris waiting for me outside the door. We lace hands walk down the stairs. I grab my wallet and check to make sure the $300 dollars are in there. I slide the wallet into my back pocket and go back to Tris who is in the garage.

I unlock my car and open her door for her, she thanks me and gets in and I close her door. I walk to my side, get in, turn the car on. I open the garage, back out and close the door. I take one hand off the wheel and gently hold Tris' hand.

* * *

**(Tris P.O.V.)**

Tobias and I stay silent the whole ride. I like it when he rubs his thumb gently, in small circles, over my knuckles. I pull out my phone and text my mom.

_Hey! Toby is taking me on a date!- Tris_

_Awwww! Have fun, and look, you gave him a pet name. -Mommy (:_

_As long as I'm with him, I'll have fun. (laughing emoji) yea my pet name from him is Trissy. -Tris_

_Yall are adorable! Have fun, where is 'FourTris' off to now? -Mommy (:_

_NO MOM YOU DID NOT SHIP US! Toby said it is a surprise. -Tris_

_Check my instagram page and bio, 'Trissy'. -Mommy (:_

I don't respond, but I check her page. Her bio at the bottom says '#FourTris (I ship it!) and she posted the picture of me and Toby a few weeks ago, when he made breakfast. The captain reads _I want all you fans of #fourtris to put #fourtris in your bio! _

I throw my head back and that startles Toby. "Tris! Are you okay?" He asks. I explain to him what my mom has done, and we both end up laughing.

"We're here!" He says, with a lot of excitement in his tone. I look and see we're at an amusement park. **(A/N: I live in NC so our closest amusement park is Carowinds, so I'm going to say that Carowinds is in Chicago. Thanks!) **The sign reads _Carowinds_, off near the main gate is a gigantic, red, roller coaster that has to be at least 300 feet tall. It is called the _Intimidator._

I look over at Tobias who is pulling up at a place that says "Season Pass Parking", Tobias hands his platinum pass to the guy at the window and then the car is in motion again. Toby finds a parking spot towards the front.

"Tris, have you ever ridden a roller coaster?" I nod, shaking my head side to side. His jaw drops. "I am buying you a season pass, because you're going to love them!" He opens my door after getting out and he helps me up. We link hands and walk closer to the park.

He guides me towards a special lane, it says 'pass holders' and we walk down into a bulding. Tobias approaches a man at a booth.

"Yes, I'm here to redeem a Platinum Pass for Tris Prior and Tobias Eaton." The man nods and types into his computer. "Your total is 140 dollars and 46 cents." Tobias hands the man 160 dollars and gets his change. The man takes our picture and we sign our passes.

"Toby, you didn't have to buy me a season pass for Carowinds." I pull him into a hug and kiss his lips. He pulls away and we walk up to the pass holder entrance lane. We scan our cards and we walk into the park.

"This is a pass for all amusement parks under the same company. Now we can go to Carowinds all we want for free and any other park under the company." He says pulling me gently into another building.

"Can I get two fast passes please?" The man nods and before he can say anything else, Tobias plops 60 dollars on the counter. The man nods and retrieves two bracelets. He hands them to Tobias, and Tobias puts one around my wrist and tightens it. He then applies his, then we walk hand in hand out of the building.

"Tobias, you're so perfect, you know that right?" I smile and kiss his cheek. "Perfect for you." He replies and kisses me on my lips, a quick kiss, because we're in public, but it was enough to get the point across.

"So Princess, which ride do you want to do first?"

I point at a ride, where you go up on your back then flip over, like you're flying. Apparently it is called the _Nighthawk_. I walk up to the line, but its all the way out of the gate. I go to get in line when Tobias grips my hand tighter, and pulls me out of line.

Before I can say anything he points for me to hop on his back. I hop on and wrap my arms and legs ever so tightly around his strong frame. He walks until we reach a land that says _Fast Lane_, Tobias walks and we arrive at the front of the line, one of the guys opens the gate and allows Tobias and me in line. We go to row 2 -which according to Tobias is the best lane- and we wait.

Soon enough Tobias takes my hand and we get onto the ride. He takes my shoes, phone, and sunglasses and puts them with his sunglasses and phone in a case.

He comes back and buckles only my vest but not my leg restraint. A staff member comes over and pushes down my lap bar along with Tobias'. I wanted to sit in the middle, and Tobias sat on the outside seat. Soon enough, the seat lays back and I start to get nervous.

Tobias grabs my hand gently, and he calms me down instantly by rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"Tris, its okay, just hold my hand, you'll be alright." He says, Then the ride leaves the station and we make our way to the top of the lift hill. I grip Tobias' hand so tight that my knuckles begin to turn white. He rubs his thumb over my knuckles, again, and I loosen.

The train flips over and I scream along with everyone else. I fall against my restraints, Tobias holds both of his arms out, and I am holding on for dear life with one hand, because I don't want to let go of Tobias.

The ride surges forward, the we reach the drop, we go flying downhill. I stick my arms out, letting go of Tobias, and I feel as if I am flying. As if I am free. When we reach the bottom of the hill, we shoot back up in the shape on a "U" and then we fly back down. We are soaring over water and I see my reflection.

We spin back over and we are going backwards. Now we are at the base of a loop. We do the loop and I am screaming and laughing from all the G forces and fun. Yet again we flip over and we fly over the concrete and people are staring at us. Someone screams, "GIRLS, LOOK ITS TRIS PRIOR AND HER BOYFRIEND TOBIAS EATON!" Soon a large crowd forms in the sidewalk waving at us.

Now we do a turn and we are cork-screwing over water. Once we finish the two corkscrews we stop. The ride is over. The brakes release and we are slowly gliding back into the station.

The seats come up along with the lap bars. Tobias unbuckles his vest and gets up. He leans over and kisses my forehead and simultaneously unbuckles my vest. I grab his hand but he throws me over his shoulders. He walks to the crate to claim our stuff. He gets out my shoes and tosses them down in front of him.

I slide off his body and land on my shoes. I slide them on and get on my tiptoes, planting a kiss on his cheek. We hear a bunch of 'awh!'s' and camera click's. Great, the cheerleaders in line.

He hands me my phone and his sunglasses. I put on his black Classic Wayfarer Ray-Ban's. He smiles and tucks a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear. It's late September, so here in Chicago it gets cold. The sun goes behind a few clouds and the wind blows. I shiver and Tobias notices. He takes off his 'MPH Lacrosse' letterman jacket with his last name and number on it and slides it on me in a quick motion.

I love his clothing, it reminds me of him, its like wrapping myself in a blanket of my love, and his love, protection, so basically it makes me feel safe.

I lace my hand with his as we exit the ride. About 20 cheerleaders are outside the exit. Oh yay….

"Hop on." Tobias says, and I hop on his back. I lock myself onto him and he trudges out of the exit. The cheerleaders move and we are off to a new ride. "What do you want to ride now, pumpkin?" He asks, moving me higher on his back.

"That one!" I say, pointing to a tower, that has two seats per row. It goes up way higher than the _Intimidator_. It is a huge tower swing!

"The..Uh.. Win-Windseeker?" He says, he tries to make it sound like a question, if he is saying the right name.

"Yea!" I say and he starts off. The line is long here, so we use our fast passes. We are assigned to seat 14 and we take our seats. I get in my seat and Tobias pulls down my lap bar, tightly. He then buckles it for me and then he gets in his seat and does the same.

"All clear, enjoy your flight." The ride attendant says. With that, the seats lift off the floor and we accelerate towards the sky. The seas extend and begin to move. We are now soaring at 50 mph 300 feet high. I look over to Tobias and see him clenching his restraint tightly and his eyes are closed.

"Toby, are you scared of heights?" I ask. He doesn't respond, he only nods. He takes his left hand and slowly he goes for my hand. I let him hold my hand. He squeezes it, tightly. I lean over and rest my head on his shoulder.

As we keep going, he kisses my forehead and his fast paced breathing comes to a steady rate. "I love you, Tris. A lot." he says "Thank you for helping me with this." I nod and kiss his cheek.

"I love you, Tobias. More than you will ever know." I say. The ride has descended and we get off the ride. I grab Tobias' hand, and he is still a little shaky. "Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of that ride?"

"Because, I wanted you to enjoy it and have fun. I will suck it up for you, princess." he says. He hops up from his seat and unbuckles mine. I grab his hand and hop out. I pull out my phone and see it is almost 12 pm.

"Do you want to go out for lunch or do you want to eat here?"

"Lets go to Chick-Fil-A" I say running towards a ride called _Afterburn_. "After we ride this!" Tobias pulls me to the Fast Lane, and we make our way to the que line.

* * *

It is about 3:30pm. on a Saturday, I don't think that this day could've gotten any better. I get a text from Zeke saying that the Pedrad brothers are hosting a party tonight. A few seconds later, Tobias gets the text.

Tobias and I get in his car and head to my house. He reaches for my hand, we hold hands for most of the ride home. "Tris, promise me something." he says, "Promise me, that we'll always be together, through thick and thin. I love you, Tris, alot. Please promise me the same."

"I promise." I say "I promise, Toby." He leans over and kisses my forehead at the next stop light.

I explain to him how Zeke and Uriah are having a party. We both decide to go, but we will go to our own homes to get ready, then have a rendezvous at the stop sign at the end of the street to walk there, because the Pedrad household is only a few blocks away. We plan to meet there in an hour.

We pull up at my house and he walks over to and opens my door, walks me to my front door, kisses me and then he heads back to his car. I run upstairs, put on a red strapless dress, a pair of shorts under it because I know we will play Candor or Dauntless. I then put on a pair of shiny, silver boots with a 4 inch heel. The boots go halfway up my calf, and has some strap designs on them.

I do my make-up put my hair in a fishtail braid, tie it off with a black headband, then put on a cute necklace that matches my outfit.

* * *

I hear the doorbell ring and I run downstairs. I open it to see Tobias. He stares at me in awe before saying something. "Tris… You look sexy!" He says giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smile at him.

I get a good look at his outfit. He is wearing a pair of red vans, some dark jeans from Abercrombie, and a gray shirt, also from Abercrombie that shows off his muscles. I grab my phone and we lace hands, then head towards the Pedrad house.

* * *

The party is going good, I go to the bathroom, fix my hair a little, then come back to find a girl kissing Tobias, my Tobias. The party goes quiet as they see me come up. It happened in a split second. I saw it and turned to run.

I run out of the house. I hear people following me. "TRIS! THAT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE! I SWEAR!" Tobias screams to me. I burst into tears. Christina, Shauna, and Marlene run after me, too. They shove Tobias down and catch up to me as I run down the street.

"Tris! What happened!?" Christina asks. I stop and fall onto my knees in a yard full of luscious grass.

"Four… Four.. Ki-Kissed Bl- Blair!" I manage to choke out. The girls begin to comfort me.

"BLAIR? AS IN BITCHY BLAIR!" They all scream. I nod. Then Tobias comes up.

"I can't believe you have the audacity to come up to her Four!" Christina says, slapping his cheek.

"Tris!" He says while I run past him back up the street. There are people all over the street, drunk, with beer cans and bottles in their hands. When I pass the Pedrad household, I shove through the thick crowd of people in the front sidewalk.

"TRIS, PLEASE LISTEN!" Tobias yells, causing everyone to avert their attention to us, except for some drunk people.

"STOP FOUR! I GUESS PROMISES ARE MADE TO BE BROKEN!" I scream at him, only turning around. As I turn around again, I shove through more of the really drunk people. I am running when I feel a glass bottle hit my head.

"Tris!" Tobias screams, his voice cracks from all the screaming is the last thing I hear before I hit the concrete, then everything goes black.

**Authors Note: **Well, that was eventful! Well, remember, ILY ALL! **Don't forget to review! c:**

Until next chapter,

_**gotchris**_


	8. I Still Love You

**Chapter 8- Back in Business**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent. **

**(Tris P.O.V.)**

* * *

**/Sunday Morning/**

I wake up around 10:30am, with 30 texts from Tobias, 50 texts from a group message from Shauna, Marlene, and Christina. I text them back saying that I will meet them for lunch around 2.

I get a bunch of replies in less than 30 seconds, but I ignore them. Luckily no one is home to see me looking like an emotional wreck. I get showered, then I dress in a pair of baby blue skinny jeans, a pair of black UGGs and a gray sweater. I decide to wear a scarf with it.

I turn on the weather channel and see it is supposed to be windy. I go through my closet and see a bunch of Tobias' jackets. I sigh and fight off tears, maybe he didn't cheat on me.

He did, because he wasn't pushing away. Ugh! I grab an old cheer jacket and head out the door, to my car, then down the road to a fancy hair salon. Boy, is Tobias going to regret what he did now.

I schedule an appointment, but there are not a lot of people here, so the wait time is about 30 minutes. I am called back by a stylist, then I tell her what I want and she begins.

* * *

**{2 Hours Later}**

"Alright, thats it! This looks really good on you!" The hairdresser says as she finishes the blonde ombre on the bottom. I look at my new hair.

I have brown hair, with light auburn ombre, with dark blonde tips that are slightly curled! It looks amazing!

I thank the hairdresser, pay, then head out the door to my home, so I can start my homework. Then I remember I have lunch with the girls! I look at the clock on my phone, 1:30pm.

**(A/N: There is a link in my profile to Tris' new hair! Just to clarify, it is image 16!)**

* * *

I text them saying that I will arrive a little late to lunch, but the girls said it was okay, that they just sat down. I love Diprato's!

* * *

**{2:05 pm. / Diprato's/}**

I get to Diprato's and I head back to their table. Christina squeals when she sees me. I sit down and Marlene, Shauna, and Christina freak out about my hair. I laugh as they talk about how good it looks. Then we talk about Tobias.

I tell them everything, the date, Carowinds, football games, video games, breakfasts, all of it. They sit there and we talk it over. Finally Christina pipes up. "I don't think he would cheat on you."

"I agree with Christina, I don't think Four really cheated on you. Besides, look who did it, Bitchy Blair. She did that last year to Zeke, I almost whooped her ass! She is a slut, and you should see Four! He face timed Zeke last night while I was over at his house, after he took you home. He was saying something about she shoved him into it. You could hear him crying. I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation because I was falling asleep." Shauna says.

"I'll see if Uriah saw what happened. From what you said earlier, it doesn't sound like he cheated on you, but I understand what you mean. Its okay if you don't believe us, we are going to let you talk it out with Four." Marlene says, while she is texting, probably Uriah.

"Four was never this nice, he always looked so stiff. Once you two started dating, he has been a different person. You have an amazing impact on his life, I doubt he would want to end it." Shauna says, after sipping her Coke.

The waiter comes up and we order our late lunch. We talk about cheer, hair, and clothes for a while.

* * *

**{After lunch}**

"It was so nice to see you girls, thank you for helping me out with my problem." I say, then we all hug. I paid for lunch, but the girls insist they pay me back, but I deny, I brought them out, I pay.

I wave to them and then head to my car. I drive home listening to Lana Del Rey radio on Pandora. This station helps me think about what to do with Tobias.

* * *

**{6:30pm.}**

I don't feel like cooking anything so I head out to get something to eat.

* * *

**{Monday Morning}**

**(Tobias P.O.V.)**

I have been trying to get a hold of Tris over the past day, because I DIDN'T cheat on her! Bitchy Blair was drunk and kissed me. I tried shoving her away, but she latched onto me. She forcefully shoved herself onto me to make it look like I was holding her. Most people saw it, so If I need help, Zeke can back me up.

I walk up to Zeke's locker. I lean against the one next to him. Finally I speak, "Hey Bro."

"Hey bro, how are things with Tris? Shauna said that they had lunch with her yesterday, they told her that you didn't cheat on her, but she still should talk to you about it." Zeke says pulling out his books. "Are you still together, or did you take a break?"

"From what I know, we are still together. I haven't been able to talk to her about it, sooo." I say, holding out the 'o'.

He nods then I turn my head when I hear people whistling. I then see Tris. She is wearing leather boots that go up to her knee, but are a few inches down from her knee cap. She is also wearing dark skinny jeans, and a tight purple shirt with a scarf. Her hair is different.

Her hair makes her look even more gorgeous. She has brown hair on the top, then auburn and blonde highlights towards the bottom. Her hair is slightly curled at the bottom. Gah, she looks sexy. I miss her, so much.

She walks to her locker, then Zeke nods towards her. "Fix it." I nod then make my way over.

I tap her on her shoulder. She turns to look at me, her lips pinched into a straight line.

"Hey." I say. I open my locker.

"Hey.." She says rather quietly. She then begins to rummage through her locker.

"Your hair looks nice, Tris." She turns back to me and smiles. Before she can say anything, I say, "Hey, listen. I understand you're mad. I would be mad if I were in your shoes, too. What happened on Friday." She nods. "Can I explain, its okay if you don't want to. We can break up, its up to you." I choke the last part out. I feel water building in my eyes.

She shuts her locker, leans against it. She stares at me, my eyes flicker between her beautiful eyes. I see tears starting to form in her eyes. We stand there, staring into each others eyes. A tear falls from her eye. Then they start to come faster.

Before I know it, my arms are wrapped around her petite frame. Then her arms wrap around my torso. I lean down a bit and whisper into her ear, "I'm sorry about what happened. I love you." I feel her nod.

She pulls away, then she says something I never wanted to hear. "Tobias, I want to break up. I'm sorry." She spins and runs off. I see Christina shoot me a glare, then her, Shauna, and Marlene run off following her.

I'm not sure how I react. I feel tears flow down my cheeks, I just stand there, hoping that if I stand still, it will go away.

All I'm doing is just standing still.

* * *

**(Tris P.O.V.)**

I guess promises are made to be broken.

Why did I do that to him. I should have gave him an explanation. I should have told him that my dad was in a car crash, that I still want to date him, just not right now because of my dad. The fact that he is half way across the continent, in a hospital, hooked up to a ventilator, barely alive makes me so depressed, it is controlling me. My dad, he is a Prior. He will survive. He taught me one thing when I was younger, that is, to never give up. To always fight till the end.

I have to fight to get Tobias back. I should have never even broken up with him in the first place. He is the only one who comforts me at night. When I'm wrapped in his embrace, I feel complete.

I run away, tears flowing down my cheeks. I run into the bathroom and burst out in tears. Half the school knows what happened on Friday. I am positive the whole school knows now because it's Monday. Hell, the teachers probably know.

A few girls come up to me asking me what happened, before I can answer, Christina busts up all in the bathroom shoo-ing everyone out, except Shauna and Marlene, of course. I am so grateful for friends like these girls, who help me out in times like these.

"Trissy! What happened!" Christina asks, while Shauna and Marlene get something for me to wipe my face with.

"Four and I br- broke" I see their jaws drop to the floor as I manage to say 'broke'. "broke u-up." I stutter out in between tears. Then I feel pairs of arms wrap around me.

"WHO BROKE UP WITH WHO!?" Christina yells, now the people in the vicinity of the girls bathroom now know.

"I broke up wi-with him." I say. They give me looks of being sad and confused. "I found out so-some bad news last ni-." I say then burst out in tears. I cry for everything.

I cry for being attacked by Peter.

I cry for being attacked by Al.

I cry for breaking up with Tobias.

I cry for my dad, who is fighting for his life in a hospital, who knows where.

I cry for my family, for not being as close as we should be.

"I don't want to talk about it." I manage to choke out before they can say anything. They nod, then the bell rings, signaling we have to go to class.

* * *

**{ELA}**

I sit in a 4 person pod with Christina, Shauna, and Marlene. I know Tobias is sitting near me. We start another project, that's why we are sitting in a pod.

There is quiet chatter from the groups. My phone rings, its a call from my dad! I hope he is well.

"Hello." I say Mrs. Rosenthal looks at me.

"Miss Prior, I need you to put your phone away! Before I take it!" She says. I don't obey.

"Tris, this is Dr. Clark, well, your father went into a coma a few minutes ago. He may not wake up. I'm terribly sor-." Is what I hear because Mrs. Rosenthal grabs my phone and hangs up.

I burst out in tears. I can't stop. Everyone looks at me. I cry more. I hear quiet whispers asking about why I'm crying.

I stand up, and cry. I walk up to the front of the room. I manage to calm my tears.

"Well, since some of you are wondering why I am crying." I say clearly, I put my glance to Tobias. "Last night I found out my dad was in a horrible car crash." I feel tears filling my eyes. "That w-was his do-doctor." I cry full out now. Christina runs up and pulls me into a hug.

"The doctor sa-said he is in a c-co-coma." I cry and whisper into her ear. "He may n-not wa-wake up." I cry. She pulls away a tad, I see tears form in her eyes. "Tell them." I say, referring to the class.

"I'm sorry Tris." She says, then pulls away. I walk back to my desk and sit down. I put my head down and cry.

"Tris said that the was her dad's doctor. The doctor said that her dad went into a coma, and he may not wake up." Christina says. I hear gasps. That's it. I stand up and run out of the class, tears streaming down my cheeks.

* * *

**Don't forget about Tris' new hair! Link in status!**

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_ This chapter has a lot of sad things in it. It will get better, trust me. I love FourTris, so just hang in there. **Don't forget to review! **_**If you guys are good, I'll post chapter 9 later today or tomorrow! **_

**Sorry for the short chapter! I promise chapter 9 will be long! (4,000+ words)**

Thanks again!

Until next chapter,

_**gotchris**_


	9. For the First Time

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent. ):::**

* * *

**(Tobias P.O.V.)**

Tris just ran out of class. That is why she looked so upset this morning. I walk up to Mrs. Rosenthal, grab Tris' phone and run after her. Christina tries to stop me, so I shoot her a death glare.

I spot Tris instantly, she is sitting by her locker in tears. I run up to her. She sees me and tucks her head back into her knees and cries. I open my locker, pull out a small KitKat out of the mixed candy back that lies on the small shelf in my locker at the top. I then grab a small pack of tissues.

I close the locker, crouch next to Tris. She looks up at me. Her mascara is smeared. Seeing her like this kills me. I take my hand and run it through her hair. I feel her tense quickly, but then she relaxes the same speed she tensed.

"Hey, I got you something." I say. I scoot closer to her. She looks at me, then I hand her the mini KitKat and the tissues. I see a small smile form on her lips.

"Thank you." She says as she unwraps the KatKat. I smile at her, I see her fighting back her emotions.

"It's okay to be in pain, it's just me here." I say.

She nods and she starts to cry again. I take my arm and I put it around her shoulders. I pull her into me. She doesn't resist, so I smile.

She then rests her head in my shoulder. We sit there for a few more minutes. I decide to be brave, so I kiss her forehead. She then nuzzles her head farther into my neck.

"Lets go get you cleaned up."

Tris nods, then I get up, then I pull her up. I put my arm around her shoulder, a friendly gesture.

Then it hits me. Were we meant to only be friends. No, no we are made for each other. I won't stop fighting for Tris. We start walking towards the bathrooms.

I hold out my hand, then pull it away, hoping she doesn't notice. My hand is at my side when I feel a small hand grasp mine. We lace our fingers together. I can't help but smile. We reach the bathrooms and I keep walking and gently pull her into the mens bathroom.

I pick her up gently and set her up on the counter. I look at her, she is gorgeous. I get a paper towel, wet it down, the gently press it to her face, wiping away her mascara.

After 1 fully black paper towel, all of Tris' eye liner, mascara, and eyeshadow is removed. I gently tuck a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"You look good, Tris," I say. She smiles.

"Thank you, Four. I'm sorry, for everything," She says, her eyes beginning to fill up with tears, again.

"It's okay, I know you're going through a hard time right now. We'll talk about our relationship later, okay?"

"Okay." She says, she then pulls me into a hug. I hug her back, tightly, so tight that no one can take her from me. She hugs me back, tightly, also.

"Come on, I'm taking you out to eat, then we're going to your home." I say. Tris wraps her tan, smooth legs around my waist. I lift her up, kiss her cheek, then walk towards our lockers.

"14-26-10," She whispers into my ear, once we arrive at our lockers. I spin the dial, and the lock pops open. I open her locker and I look at her locker door. It has a mirror in it. On the mirror, in the corner, in red expo marker, she wrote something. I look at it closer, it reads _tobias(:_ in girly print. I smile at it.

Under her mirror is a little clip on holder, with pencils, markers, magnets, hair ties and on the end, a hairbrush tightly jammed in its holster. The remainder of the locker door is filled with pictures of us and love notes that I dropped in her locker taped to the door.

Her locker has a mini chandelier hanging a few inches from the shelf at the top of her locker. Her locker is really organized. There are 3 hooks, then a bunch of holders at the bottom. On one hook is her Vera-Bradley bag. On the other hook is one of my jackets. The third hook is empty. In the holders are her notebooks, her cheer bag, and gym bag.

I grab her cheer bag, her book bag, and my football jacket. I set her down, then I slide the jacket on her. I open my arms back up and she jumps into them, going back to her position where her legs are wrapped around my waist, tightly, along with her hands around my neck. She then lays her head back in the crook of my neck.

Tris then nuzzles her head further into my neck. I smile as I walk back to ELA with her wrapped around me. I open the door and everyone directs their attention to Tris and me. I walk over to Tris' desk and with one hand load her books into her bag that Christina is holding open.

There are a bunch of 'aww's!' throughout the classroom. I nod at Mrs. Rosenthal and she smiles at me. I smile back and proceed out the door.

I walk back to my locker and remember I left my books in there. As if on cue, Christina walks down towards me with my books.

"Thanks Christina," I say as she zips up my bookbag. "Tell the coaches we won't be at practice today."

She nods then says, "I will, now take care of her."

I laugh and say," I will. Bye!" Christina waves at me. I nod my head in her direction, sling my bookbag over one arm, then spin around and proceed towards the office. I notice Tris is asleep in arms.

I get to the office, sign us both out, then head to my car. I set her down in the passenger seat, buckle her in, then I get in after putting our bags in the trunk. I then drive home.

* * *

**(Tris P.O.V.)**

I wake up in Tobias' arms, he is carrying me inside somewhere. The last thing I remember is falling asleep in his arms.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" He asks me.

"Okay." He kisses my forehead, then he carries me upstairs. I then notice we are in his house. He walks into his room, then lays me down on his bed, in his spot. I know this because the sheets are more wrinkled and the other side of the king sized bed is almost perfectly made.

I kick off my leather boots and he pulls the covers up. I remember I am in his jacket. I smile.

"Alright, now you get some rest. I will take you to get something to eat when you wake up." he says walking towards the door.

When he is almost out of the room, I whimper, "Toby."

Tobias turns around, then he says," Yes, pri-Tris."

"Will you stay with me?" I ask, pulling back the covers on the other side of the bed. He nods, then kicks his Jordan's off. He climbs into the bed next to me.

I scoot closer to him, then he pulls me into his embrace. "I'm sorry, for breaking up with you. I didn't mean it. It's just the fact of what is happening with my dad, is really upsetting. Then to add to it, what happened on Friday. I know you wouldn't cheat on me." I say, then I kiss his cheek.

"I love you, Tris, more than you can imagine."

"I love you, too, Tobias. I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to take me back, I re-." Is what I manage to get out before his lips are on mine.

He pulls away, he then gives me that perfect smile of his. My teeth would be horrible if braces weren't around. I lean forward and kiss his soft lips. I pull away after a few minutes.

"Tris, will you go out with me?" He asks, rubbing circles with his thumb on my hand.

"Of course!" I say, a little too excited. He then pulls me into his embrace. We then fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**{6:30pm.}**

My eyes flutter open, and I look up to see a sleeping Tobias. He looks so cute while he sleeps. I kiss him on the lips, then he wakes up and begins to kiss me back. I pull away and hop up, and he follows me out of his room.

* * *

**{8:00pm.}**

"Thank you for taking me out to dinner." I say after kissing his cheek as he walks me to my door, making sure I get in.

"I love you Tris, I'll pick you up tomorrow for school, okay?" Tobias says, handing me my bags.

"I love you." I say.

"Say it again." He says, holding the door open for me.

"I love you, Tobias."

"I love you, too." He says, he then kisses me on the lips one last time, gets in his car, then drives down the street. I pack up my bookbag, plug in my laptop, then head on upstairs.

I put on a pair of light blue pajama pants and one of Tobias' shirts. I turn on the t.v., hop in bed, then fall asleep.

* * *

**(Tobias P.O.V.)**

I go upstairs, then take a shower. I get out of the shower, dry off, shave, brush my teeth, then head off to bed. I'm so glad that Tris and I are dating, again...

* * *

**{3:20am.}**

'_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

I shoot up when I hear this playing. Tris is calling me! I look at the alarm clock. 3:20am!

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

'_Cause I give you all of me_

I answer before the call goes to voicemail.

I hear a crying Tris trying to talk. I jump out of bed, throw on some boxers, shorts, and a white shirt. Then I put on my slides, jump down the stairs and run out the door still on the phone with Tris. She is crying more now.

"Tris, honey, I'm almost at your house, okay?"

"O-ok-okay," she chokes out. I sprint up the street even faster. I am a house away from her's. I run through the yard. I get to the door and I knock.

"Its unl-locked." I hear. I open it, slam it shut, lock it, in a quick motion. I run past the dining room, the offices, past the living room, then run up the stairs. I don't know where she is, so I don't hang up yet. As I get closer to her room, I hear our phones echo, then I hang up.

I walk in, I find Tris curled in a ball in her bed. She is still crying. I run up to her. She jumps into my open arms. I wrap her tightly in my arms, I feel wet marks through my white undershirt. I absent-mindedly play with her blonde hair tips, trying to calm her down.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I had a nightmare." She says, tears making more wet marks in my shirt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask, as I being to play with her hair, again.

"No. I feel better, now that you're here." She says, pulling me in for a kiss

She fiddles with the hem of my undershirt and she starts to laugh. "Toby, your shirt is on backwards!" She chuckles in between tears. I laugh too.

"Well, it was almost 3:30am when you called me. I was asleep, naked, and you called. I didn't know what was happening so I threw on some clothes in the dark." I say with a chuckle.

Tris has calmed down now. She pulls back a tad bit from our hug, but not all the way. She plays with the hem of my undershirt again, she then slides it up my body. She then slides it over my head and throws it on the floor.

She leans back into our hug, she is running her hands over my back. I'm glad the scars are extremely hard to see. My skin is smooth too, thank god for coconut oil.

Marcus used to beat me, when my mom was in the hospital. I remember the first beating, it was the day I left Tris behind. The beatings kept going on, until I got into 6th grade. He stopped because he saw I was hitting puberty. He walked in on me in the bathroom after a shower, I was drying off. He had a belt in his hand.

He saw me naked, he examined my body, then turned around and left. I haven't had a beating since that day.

Tris fits her mouth to mine, she tries with all her strength to push me against the wall, but it doesn't work, we chuckle, then I ease up and she pushes me against the wall. We kiss for a while. I gently grab her shoulders after my hands snaked their way from her hips up her sides, and turn her quickly, then press her against the wall.

I pull away a tad bit, I begin kissing her neck. She moans my name, and I make a few more kisses before she cups my face and presses it to her lips. I begin to nip at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opens up and our tongues collide, then they explore each others mouth. She pushes me backwards and we land on her bed.

She slides her shirt off. I am fully awake now, and so is she. "I'll be right back." She says, she runs out of the room, goes down the hall, to what seems to be Caleb's room. She comes back with a small packet in the shape of a square.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I ask. She nods. She presses me back against the bed. "You're absolutely sure." I ask, Tris then kisses me, hard, so I take that as I yes. I slide it on, and we begin.

* * *

**{12:15pm.}**

**(Tris P.O.V.)**

I awake wrapped in Tobias' arms and our clothes are on the floor. I remember what happened hours ago. It was amazing. I hear my phone vibrating and I pick it up to see a bunch of text's from the group message.

_Are you coming to school? -Shauna (12:10pm.)_

_^ -Christina (12:13pm.)_

_^^- Marlene (12:17pm.)_

_Not today, had horrible nightmares, finally got to sleep at 6am. -Tris (12:18pm.)_

I feel Tobias move a little. I turn towards him and cuddle closer to him. He is starting to awake, because he pulls me closer.

"Good Morning, beautiful."

"Good Morning, sexy!" I say, still giddy from last night.

Tobias sits up in bed. He sees our clothes on the floor, and the wrapper. I see a boyish grin form on his face.

"You were… amazing.. last night." He says while he runs his hand through my hair. I smile and blush.

"Right back at you. It was so amazing! It hurt, but it felt so good!" I say, "We're doing that again. If you.. want…to."

"I would love to do it again, Tris. I couldn't have gotten any luckier, I got the best girl in the world for the first time." Tobias says, as he lays back down and cuddles with me.

"I love you, Tobias."

"I love you too, Tris."

"Always?"

"Always." He says, then he places a kiss on my lips.

* * *

_**Authors Note-**_ Well, we knew it was going to happen! c: #fourtris!

Sorry I didn't post this last night!

**Don't forget to review!**

Until next chapter,

_**gotchris**_


	10. Accidents Happen

**Chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent.**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

**I am sad to say I will be terminating **_**Millennium Prep.**_** I have amazing ideas for the seaquel! It is a HUGE plot twist!**

**Now this is where my amazing readers/reviewers come in hand. I would like to know if you prefer me to finish out this story to have at least 60k+ words, or come to a shortstop, and head right into the seaquel? **

**Anyways, here is the new chapter!**

* * *

**(Tobias P.O.V.)**

**/Friday Night-Football Game (4 weeks later)/**

I see Tris and the squad run onto the field. I know she will do great. The music plays and the girls rock their routine, getting the crowd pumped.

* * *

We won the game! 42-14! I see Tris running full speed at me. He hair in her bow bouncing up and down. She does a front handspring then jumps into my arms. I laugh and kiss her. The stadium erupts into 'aww!'s'.

* * *

Tris runs out of the locker room in her uggs, skinny jeans, and my jacket. We lace hands and go towards the coaches.

"EATON!" Coach Amar yells, I step forward and receive this year's spirit wear. I got 3 jackets. One navy, gray, and one letterman jacket. The new designs for the letterman jackets came in, so the school got new ones.

I hand Tris my gray hoodie and letterman jacket, She hugs me tightly. "Prior," Tori yells, Tris steps forwards are receives her jackets. One gray. It says 'Millennium Prep Cheer' in the front in white with blue shadowing. Above it, there is a pyramid. On the back has a crown then "PRIOR' with another crown following.

She squeals then holds it. After the coaches dismiss us, we all head up to the bleachers to watch Junior Varsity. Tris and I are walking hand in hand when she squeals again. Her parents and brother are standing there. She pulls me with her, again, and hugs them.

I greet Mrs. Prior with a hug and Mr. Prior with a strong, firm handshake. I see Caleb and give him a bro hug. Caleb used to hang out with us when we were little.

"Tobias." I hear, I turn to see Marcus standing there with Mr. Prior. He walks up to me and gives me a hug. "Nice job son. On the girl and game." He whispers into my ear.

I stand in his embrace, confused, so I hug him back and return to Tris' side. I put my arm around her shoulder and she moves closer into me. This causes me to smile, "Nice game, Tobias! Colleges are going to be all over you next year." Caleb says, breaking the silence.

"Thanks Caleb, how is football going down in Georgia," I ask. He nods, "Great, there has been a lot of talk about how well you play."

"That's nice, well it is great seeing you again," I say, then Tris kisses me on the cheek. I kiss her cheek softly. I feel her grin. I look over and see my father and Mr. Prior, they are laughing and smiling.

"I'm going to head back to the house, good job today, you both did great. My flight leaves early tomorrow and I have a game," Caleb says after sipping his drink.

Tris runs up to him and gives him a hug goodbye, then she kisses his cheek and runs off. He walks over to me and we bro-hug. "Be good to her, I already know you are, and Tris couldn't have chosen a better guy," Caleb says after we pull away. I nod.

"Thanks Caleb, I'm glad. I love Tris and I will do anything to her. Good luck tomorrow."

He waves and heads off to the car. I see Mrs. Prior walking slowly down the cement steps, trying to get to her row. I run up to her and help her carry some concessions.

"You're such a dear, Tobias." Natalie say, then reaches my father and her husband. I hand them the concessions. "Thank you, Tobias."

"You're welcome." I say, cheerfully. They smile at me.

"Great game today. You played great, Caleb was right, colleges will be all over you." Mr. Prior says, after eating a nacho. I smile and thank him.

"I'm going to go find Tris, it was nice seeing you again." I say, directed to all of them, even though my father is here. I turn and walk towards the concession stand. I'm still wearing my jersey because we have to.

I see the crowd of football players and cheerleaders. The girls get to change, but they have to wear white, gray, gold, or navy. Tris is wearing really short daisy dukes, so I'm not complaining.

I see Tris, she runs up and hugs me, tight, but not as tight as I hug her. "I have Chicago All Stars tryouts tomorrow." She says after she places a kiss on my cheek. I smile.

* * *

**(Tris P.O.V.)**

I wake up and look at my alarm clock. 6:15am, it reads as I shut off the annoying beep. I get in the shower. I wash my hair, twice, then add conditioner. I get out, throw on some nike pros, a Chicago All Stars shirt, and my white cheer shoes. I pull my hair into a high ponytail then add a bow. I slip on Tobias' jacket and head down the stairs to the kitchen.

I check and see a text from Tobias.

_Hey! Good luck at tryouts today. I know you'll do great. I'm omw to the gym and maybe we can catch a movie later? ily!㈎9__-Tobias_

I smile after I finish reading the text, so I respond.

_Yea! That sounds great! Text me the details when you get this. ily2 babe -Tris_

_I was thinking we could go see Catching Fire, I'll pick you up 6:00pm. We can go out to eat then hit the movie theater. I'll pre-order tickets now since it's opening weekend. -Tobias_

_That sounds amazing! Can we go to that diner we like? I'll see you at 6:00!㈎9- Tris_

I feel my phone vibrate but I don't look. I am running out the door to my car. I hop in and drive to Starbucks.

* * *

**{1:20pm.}**

"Nice job ladies, results will be emailed out by tomorrow! Practice starts next week if you make it. Monday-Friday, 7-9pm! Bye!" Coach Tori says, apparently she coaches here now. She is actually a really good coach! I'm really glad she is a coach because I will have already known her.

"Tris and Christina, can I see you for a moment?" Tori says as the crowd clears. I nod and walk over to her with Christina. "Which team do you want, Imperial or Platinum?" I look over to Christina and see she is already looking at me.

"Umm. Well, I want Imperial, again, please. I really want to have the same team as last year, and I want to help Imperial keep up the title for winning worlds." I say, and Tori jots something down on a paper.

"I agree with Tris!" Christina says. "I want to thank you for letting us choose our teams." I say and Christina agrees. She nods and dismisses us. I give Christina a tight hug, and we walk to get our bags.

I slip on Tobias' jacket and wait for Christina.

* * *

**(Tobias P.O.V.)**

I tape my knuckles up, again, and begin to pound on the punching bag. I punch, and punch, and punch, releasing all my stress. This is the closest way to relieve my stress, other than kissing Tris of course.

I place one last blow on the punching bag, then I take off the tape. I walk over to the bench press and begin benching, I start off light, then add more weight. I end up benching 50 lbs on each side.

I finish benching and begin to run. I run for about 45 minutes. I look at my armband which my phone is locked into, I pause my music and look at the time. 3:30 pm. I remember my date with Tris later.

I run to the locker room, grab my bag, buy a powerade on my way out to my car, from the vending machine. I hop in and drive to my home.

* * *

**{5:15 pm.}**

I finish drying off, and I begin to get dressed. I rub my chin and feel my whiskers. I shave, brush my teeth, spike my hair a bit, then finally add a tad bit of gel.

I throw on some dark jeans, gray shoes, and a plaid button down shirt. I run down the stairs, grab my keys and phone, then head out of the door.

I drive down to the florist shop, pick up my flowers I ordered for Tris, a bouquet of roses, red and white. I then drive to a bakery, pick up some sweets for Tris.

I head back down to the car, then head off to Tris' home.

* * *

**(Tris P.O.V.)**

**{5:55 pm.}**

I finish putting my hair in a fishtail braid. I really like the colors. I slide on some uggs on. I am wearing dark skinny jeans, uggs, and a lacy gray top. I grab Tobias' jacket and head down the stairs. As I run down the stairs, I hear the doorbell ring.

I open the door to see Tobias holding a bouquet of roses that are red and white. In his other hand he is holding a box of sweets from my favorite bakery. My mom runs around the corner, she turns her head and sees Tobias holding the flowers and sweets.

She whips out her phone, runs towards us, then stops. "Pictures!" She says, sounding like Christina.

I nod and step out onto the front porch. She follows, on my heels. She positions us with our backs to the door. We take a few photos. One of him with his arm around me while I'm holding the bouquet and he is holding the pastries.

We take another, me kissing his cheek while holding the flowers. My mom takes one of me on his back, me wrapped around him tightly. My mom sends us the photos, then she takes the flowers and pastries and shoo's us off.

"You look stunning." Tobias says, walking me to his car, hand in hand. We get in, and he drives off.

"You look sexy," I say. "I can't wait to see Catching Fire!" He says, then laughs, a deep sound rumbling from him.

"I am too, I am also excited to go to Maddie's Diner! We could share a milkshake. Her 'milkshake bring all the boys to the yard' is my favorite milkshake!" I say. I smile and grab his hand.

"Cliche," we both say, then bust out in laughter.

* * *

**{9:30 pm.}**

"Katniss, there is no more district 12." Then the screen goes black. I grip Tobias' hand as someone screams in the theater.

"GOD LIONSGATE! WHY! WHY US, THINK ABOUT THE FANS!" This person, that sounds like a girl screams. I laugh. Tobias rises, pulling me with him, then he kisses me, full on my lips. I kiss him back. We walk out of the theater, hand in hand. We are surrounded by tons of fangirls.

Times like this I regret being a cheerlebrity. Tobias is also known because of my mom, she wanted him to model for her men's clothing line. I also model for her women's clothing line. She likes us to do some modeling together. Apparently, she sells more.

People ask us to take pictures with them. We do, but only as a couple. Usually, most fans are girls, but there are a few guys, which is cool.

* * *

**{10:05 pm.}**

Tobias pays for our ice cream, then we walk down the streets, out hands laced together, simultaneously swaying in the wind. I unlace our hands and I clutch his arm for stability. My knee is hurting really bad right now. I hope I didn't do anything to it at tryouts today.

"I love you," I say.

I am his, and he is mine, and it has been that way all along, despite the troubles we have gone through. The struggles have only made us stronger, as a couple. He stares at me. I wait with my hand clutching his arm for stability as he considers his response.

He frowns at me. "Say it again."

"Tobias," I say, "I love you."

He presses his face to my neck and kisses me right above the collarbone, kisses my cheek, then kisses my lips.

"I love you, too," he says.

* * *

**(Tobias P.O.V.)**

**{2 weeks later.-Sunday- 10:30am.}**

Tris is at her cheer gym right now, her coach wants to help her with new tumbling passes. I run up the stairs until I reach the attic door. I open it, walk to the very back, and open the safe I bought when Marcus was on a business trip.

I spin the dial a few times, then a loud bolt is released, the safe door opens as I pull on the handle.

I look inside the safe. I first pull out my rifle in its range bag, then a glock. I grab my set of Hibben Throwing Knives. **(A/N:Yes, the ones used in the movie. I have a set of them, I was shocked when I realized I had the same ones from the movie (Divergent). Yes, I throw knives, shoot archery, shotguns, and rifles.)**

I slide the rifle bag over my shoulder, then clip the glock in its holster on my waist. I hold the knives, then slide them into a sheaths, then I head out to my car.

* * *

After emptying 2 boxes of rifle ammo, and one box of glock ammo, I disassemble my guns, clean them, put them back together, then head to my car.

I drive to Skip's Sportsman's Shack and buy more ammo. "Your total is 217.45," Skip says, I swipe my debit card, get my receipt, then gather my supplies, then head out to the car.

I ended up buying 7 boxes of rifle ammo and 10 boxes of glock ammo. I bought extra, considering what Marcus said to me on the way home from our game about 6 weeks ago.

* * *

**(Tris P.O.V.)**

"PUSH PRIOR PUSH!" Coach Stacy yells at me. I keep on tumbling. Coach Stacy is another friend of my mom's. They grew up together. Coach Stacy is one of the head coaches at CAC. I know all of the coaches very well.

"I ca-can't." I manage to say. I attempt keep tumbling. I have been tumbling for the past 45 seconds.

"FINISH WITH A DOUBLE TUCK!" Stacy yells.

I throw myself into the tuck. I am about to land with my second tuck, but something hits me in the side. This throws me off, and I land on my shoulder.

I hit the floor with a loud noise. I scream out in pain. I tried to catch myself, but I clearly failed. "IT HURTS!"

"GOD DAMNIT JOHN! DON'T THROW SHIT AT EACH OTHER!" Is what I hear along the patter of feet running across the spring floor.

"Tris! Tris honey! Are you okay?!" I hear my mother say as she also runs to me. Coach Stacy and my mom help me up.

"Someone get an ambulance. We don't want to have her shoulder hurt worse due to improper transportation!" Coach Stacy yells.

Soon enough an ambulance arrives, they put me on a gurney, then drive to the hospital.

* * *

**(Tobias P.O.V.)**

I hear the sirens of an ambulance get louder as it approaches me. I am at a stop light, waiting for the light to turn green. The ambulance gets stuck a car length ahead of me. I look at the back and I see someone I never wanted to see.

Mrs. Prior is in the back of the ambulance. She is motioning for me to follow them. I change lanes and get behind the ambulance. The light turns and it speeds off after taking a turn. I follow it.

We arrive at the hospital. I see Tris laying on a gurney. I park quickly and run up to ambulance. They finally got Tris out. She sees me, I see tears in her eyes, her shoulder is wrapped in tape.

"FOUR! FOUR! I WANT FOUR!" She cries out. I walk up to her, I grab her hand. She grabs it tightly. They roll her towards the building. When they go up the curb, a corner of the gurney hits the steepness of the curb, causing Tris to cry out in pain.

* * *

I am pacing around the lobby, Mrs. Prior is on the phone with her husband. He is on a business trip right now.

"Tobias, sweetie, it's okay, she is going to be okay." Mrs. Prior assures me. I just nod. "Do you want me to get us lunch?" I ask, trying to get my mind off what is happening.

"That would be so sweet! If you don't mind going to McDonalds. I know Tris likes McDonalds." She says, she opens her purse and pulls out her debit card.

"No, it's on me. Text me when Tris wakes up." I say, before she can say anything, I'm already out the automatic doors, heading towards my car.

* * *

I get a text from Mrs. Prior,

_Tobias, Tris just woke up! She won't stop calling for you, it's quite sweet, yet she won't be quiet long enough between tears and calling for you for me to tell her you went to get lunch! Hurry back! -Natalie_

I order the food, then pay, while waiting to pick it up, I text Natalie and Tris.

I text Tris first.

_Tris, I went to pick you up some lunch! I got you a milkshake, and I remembered to get the sweet and sour sauce also! I love you and I'll see you in a few minutes. -Tobias_

I then text Mrs. Prior.

_Natalie, I just texted Tris and picked up the food, see you shortly! -Tobias_

Tris texts me back.

_Yay! Milkshake! I love you more, see you soon! -Tris_

I smile, the light turns green, then I drive off to the hospital.

* * *

**(Tris P.O.V.)**

"Thank you for lunch, Toby!" I say, kissing his cheek, then I let out a small screech from the pain.

The doctor knocks on the door, and enters.

"Hi, you must be Tobias," Tobias nods, "I'm doctor Harper. Well, Tris, we put your shoulder back into its socket. It was slightly out of socket, along with that you have a small Labral tear. You're going to have to wear a sling for about 2 weeks. That means no cheer for about 3 weeks.

I feel like crying right now. I feel like I've let down Millennium Prep Cheer, the football team, and Imperial. Tobias gives me a hug again. This time, it doesn't hurt.

"Tris, we are going to keep you here over night, just in case you encounter any pain. When you wake up, it should be gone." Doctor Harper says.

"Get some rest, kiddo!" He says, then walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Mom, you can go home, I want to talk to Tobias, please." I say, my mom nods.

"I'll see you two tomorrow! Get better sweetie!" With that she walks out then shuts the door.

"Get some sleep, princess." Tobias says, I scoot over, making a spot for him.

"Stay with me? Please?" I ask. He gets in the bed with me. He kicks off his shoes, then he covers us both up. He kisses me on the lips, quickly, passionately, and softly. I like it.

"I always will." He says, he pulls me into him, then I rest my head on his chest then sleep comes over both of us.

* * *

I wake up the next morning, wrapped in Tobias' arms. I roll over to see my mom sitting in a chair smiling at us.

She winks and me and I smile back at her. I cuddle back into Tobias' chest. His grip around me tightens.

* * *

I wake to Tobias running his hands through my hair, then him kissing my forehead. I look up at him. His dark, deep blue eyes looking down at me.

I smile at him, he returns the smile quickly. Tobias breaks the comfortable silence by saying, "Your mom brought us some clothes."

I nod, he stands up, helping me up. I look at my arm in the sling. We walk into the bathroom, he unzips the gray duffle bag and pulls me out a shirt, jeans, toms, and his hoodie. "Well damn, it seems as if your mom has ventured through your closet, she basically knows all about our relationship," he says with a chuckle.

"I love you, Tris." He says, after kissing my forehead. I get on my tip toes and place a warm, soft kiss on his delicate lips. He pulls me against his waist. I deepen the kiss by wrapping my good arm over his neck pulling him closer. His hands snake their way from my side, slowly working their way up my sides, then stopping on my shoulder blades.

I gently take my bad arm, pull away a tad bit, then place my thumb on his lip.

"I don't want to go too fast," I say, he nods. He pulls away slowly, letting my arm gently return to a good position in the sling.

He slides my hospital gown off, folding it, then sets it on the sink counter. He slides my shirt and his hoodie on me, slowly. He then helps me into my dark, pressed jeans. He buckles the dark brown belt. He stares at it for a second longer after he buckles it.

He helps me sit on the closed toilet lid, then puts my Toms on for me, he is the sweetest.

He changes quickly, I stand up, then press myself to his smooth back. I lean against him, I lay my head sideways, the he stiffens. I squint and a see a few tiny scars on his back.

"Tobias, why are there tiny scars?" I say, sounding demanding. He turns and faces me.

He takes a deep breath, then he begins. "Marcus used to beat me, when my mom almost died, they got worse. He stopped a while ago though. Its okay," He says rather quickly and quietly.

I look up at him then kiss him again. "You're one brave man, Tobias Eaton," I say.

"Thank you, Tris, for not giving me a pitiful look. Also, you're quite a brave gal yourself, Tris Prior," Tobias says, giving me a kiss on my cheek. I smile at him.

He finishes getting dressed, we walk out hand in hand and sit on the bed. I look at the clock on the wall, 8:45pm. I change the T.V. channel and Dance Moms comes on. I let out a squeal.

"YAY! DANCE MOMS!" I yell, this causes Tobias to laugh. I lay back and watch the rest of the episode.

* * *

There is a knock on the hospital room door, then it opens shortly after. I am cuddled into Tobias' side watching Dance Moms. Tobias is scrolling through his instagram feed.

Coach Stacy, my mom, and Dr. Harper come in.

"Hello Tris! Good news! You can go home now. Just let me apply some more cream then you should be free to go, your mom signed you out already," Dr. Harper chimes.

"Hey Prior, I know you're wondering what happened. Well, while you were about to land, Casey and John were using the trampoline floor into the foam pit. Well, John's shoe came off, so he tossed it to Casey. Casey knocked it out of the way, which ended up flying over and hitting your side, throwing you off balance." I sigh after Coach Stacy says this.

I sit up and Dr. Harper applies the cream, Coach Stacy speaks again, "I'm sorry this happened to you, I'll see you at practice in about 3 weeks. Heal properly, we can't afford our world winning flyer and tumbler to miss too much practice!" After she says this, she gives me a side hug.

I nod, then Doctor Harper finishes applying the cream. I get up with Tobias, he holds my hand and we walk out together. I hear my mom zipping up the duffel bag, so I know she got my stuff.

* * *

"It's been an eventful few days, I'm glad you're okay. My heart sank when I saw your mother in the ambulance." Tobias says, as he takes off his shirt, handing it to me. He slips off his jeans then climbs into the bed, patting the spot close to him.

I put my pajama pants on, then his shirt. I hop into my bed, gently, then scoot into his embrace. He wraps me in his arms tightly. I smile then scoot a little closer. I lay my head on his bare chest.

I sniff in his scent, he smells amazing after showers. I the begin to drift off to sleep.

"I love you, Tobias." I mumble. I feel his lips come in contact with my forehead.

"I love you more, Tris. Now get some sleep, we have school tomorrow." He says, I nod.

I begin to fade into slumber, listening to Mean Girls on the tv. "On Wednesdays we wear pink." I hear, I mentally laugh.

I guess Tobias thinks I'm asleep because he turns off netflix and turns on a fighting show. I cuddle closer into him. His grip tightens a tad bit, then for sure, I fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Yayyy, I made a long chapter! I want to thank yall for over 50 reviews! ily all!

I no longer have writers block, a special thanks to my friend school who talked out my plot with me!

Until next chapter,

_**gotchris**_


	11. SCarowinds

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent.**

**(Tris P.O.V.)**

**/3 Weeks later/**

"LETS GO FALCONS, LETS GO! LETS GO FALCONS, LETS GO!" I shout, moving the pom poms in my hands and shaking them vigorously. I watch Tobias run quickly down the field, he catches a ball thrown to him from Zeke.

"TOUCHDOWN BY TOBIAS EATON!" The announcer says, his voice barely audible due to the sound of cheering from the bleechers.

* * *

The boys won, again! I give Tobias a huge hug. I am walking off the field when I hear my name being called. "Can Tris Prior please report to the field?" The announcers voice echos, catching everyone's attention.

I turn and walk to the middle of the field. I see the football team standing there. I then see Tobias emerge from the crowd with a microphone and his other hand is behind his back.

I meet him in the middle of the field, he then gets down on one knee. He reveals a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

Tobias then pulls a ring pop out of a wrapper, he then says," Tris, would you do me the honor of being my date to homecoming?" His deep voice echoing across the stadium packed full of people.

After he finishes, the football team holds up whiteboards, they spell out "homecoming?" in giant red letters.

Tobias holds the microphone up to me, then I answer, "Yes! I'd love to go to homecoming with you!" I say, then my voice echoes across the stadium. The crowd burst into a bunch of "awww's!"

He stands up and pulls me in for a kiss. I wrap my arms around him and he does the same.

He pulls away, then motions for me to hop on his back, I obey, then he carries me off the field, while I am tightly wrapped around his neck and waist.

* * *

"You're too sweet, do you know that, Eaton?" I say after taking a good li0ck of my cherry ring pop. He sets me down gently in his car.

"Only for my princess!" He says, before closing my door. I smile, then he drives me to cheer.

* * *

"I'll be waiting for you in here." Tobias says, after kissing my cheek, then plugging in his phone in the room that overlooks the gym.

* * *

I change into a CAC black and purple sleeveless crop top and some black Nike pros. I run out onto the floor and meet my team mates. Christina comes out shortly after me.

"Tris! Lets one man with Jack and Liam!" She says, the two boys come over, then we fly into the air. I do some stretches, then I am brought down by Jack. Christina is filming me for instagram now. As I land, Jack's hand goes into the back of my top, then he grabs my boob.

"AAHHH! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I scream, the whole gym stops and stares at Jack's hand in my top. Tobias is running towards me, then a Jack is on the floor, with a bloody nose.

I hug Tobias. He hugs me back tighter. I nuzzle my head into his chest, we are broken when Christina squeals, "OMG! #FOURTRIS IS MY OTP!" We both look at her and laugh.

Tori comes over and pats Tobias on the back. "Sorry Tris, he'll be removed from CAC." I nod and she walks over to coach Stacy who is yelling at Jack, who is holding his nose. Tori comes back over, then begins wiping up the blood off the spring floor.

"I'll see you in a few hours, have fun!" Tobias says, then kisses my forehead. He begins to walk off when I run up from behind and hug him. He turns in my tight embrace and hugs me back.

"Alright princess, go have some fun! I'll be watching!" He says. As much as I don't want to let go, I have to.

"Bye babe!" I say, then run back over to Christina. We watch the video, then notice Jack slide his hand into my top once I hit the floor. I shiver at the sight.

"Christina, please save that video, then send it to me and Stacy, please. We can use it for proof if we need it." Tori says, Christina nods then sends the video.

"Blake! Come here!" Coach Tori yells. "BLAKEY!" Christina and I squeal at the same time. We run over and hug Blake. He hugs us back.

"Blake, would you like to join Imperial? We need another back spot." Stacy says, walking up from behind Tori, who is nodding at what Stacy said.

"YES!" He yells, rather excitedly. We all laugh, then Tori starts practice.

* * *

"5 6 7 8, AN 4," Coach Stacy yells, my bases lift me into the air. We are practicing near the observation room, I see Tobias smiling at me.

"5 6 7 8," Tori then yells. I am then standing in the air. I do a shimey, which causes Tobias to smile even more.

"AND 1 2 AND SCALE, SCORPION, BOW AND ARROW, THEN FULL DOWN ON 8!" Tori and Stacy yell.

I pull myself into the stretches, then I full down, landing in the net of arms. The team goes into their positions, they do back tucks, while I run to my spot for my tumbling pass.

I run, picking up crazy speed, then do a roundoff, back handspring, back handspring, layout, layout, full, arabian, round off, back tuck. I land about 4 feet away from the edge of the floor.

Soon enough, we finish our routine. "Good job girls and boys! We'll see you on Tuesday, no practice Monday because you all came to our unexpected late night practice today! Thanks!" Coach Tori says, then Coach Stacy walks into her office.

* * *

"Tobias.. I need you.. now!" I manage to say between waves of lust for Tobias.

"I need you more, now, too." He says, pulling my crop top off from cheer. I pull off his letterman jacket.

"I took my pill, earlier," I say, a boyish grin forms on Tobias' face, he then picks me up lightly, then he gently tosses me on his bed. Neither of our parents are home, so we decided to come here today.

He presses his soft lips against my neck, leaving a trail of fire up my neck as he reaches my lips. I kiss him back, hard. He slides the rest of my clothing off, then I fiddle with his waistband of his football pants. He only took off his pads, because we were going to be late.

I pull down his pants, then I slip off his jersey and under armour and toss it to the side. He then plunges into me.

* * *

I feel Tobias stir, but his grip on me doesn't loosen. I open my eyes and look at his alarm clock. '2:34am' it reads. I sigh, a little too loud. Tobias wakes up, I know this because I feel him sit up a little.

"Honey, are you okay?" He asks, he takes one of his hands, then runs it through my hair.

"Yea, I'm just.. still on cloud 9 from earlier. You're amazing, I hope you know that." I say, turning and facing him. I lay my head on his bare chest. I lightly take my fingers and place them on his chest. I lightly rub his chest with my finger tips.

"Right back at you, sweet heart." He says, kissing my forehead. I feel a smile creep onto my face.

"I love you, honey." I say, nuzzling my head on his chest. His arm wrapped under me, then pulls me closer.

"We're like a married couple." He says, I nod.

"In my future, I see us, married, with kids, living in a big home. We are happy. God, Tris, you don't understand how much I love you. Just, promise me, we'll be together, forever." Tobias says, he is looking me in the eyes.

"You basically stole the words out of my mouth, honey." I say, leaning up, placing a kiss on his lips. He kisses me back, hard. I melt into him.

"Now lets sleep. Do you want to go to SCarowinds tomorrow?" He asks, rolling over onto his back. I look over him, on his wall is a picture of me and him. I am in my cheer uniform and he is in his football gear. He has his arm wrapped around me. Under it is a cork board with the love notes I slipped into his locker.

"Yea! What is it like?" I say, then I latch onto his bare side. I realize we are both clothless.

"Well, basically, Carowinds becomes a horror park. There are a bunch of scare zones, people dressed up in costumes, hidden ready to jump out and scare you, then there are walk through scare zones, where it isn't a maze. It's scary, but you'll like it." He says.

"I'm probably going to be latched to you the whole time." I say, this causes him to laugh.

"No need to be scared, I'll always protect you." After he says this, I feel a heartwarming sensation flow throughout my veins.

"I know you always will." I say, then I yawn. I kiss his cheek, then I begin to fall asleep.

"I love you, honey, sleep tight." He says, and I nod.

"I love you too, you have no idea how much, though, it's to hard to explain how much I love you." I say. I begin to fall asleep, thinking about how lucky I am to have the life I have.

* * *

I hear the water of Tobias' shower turn on. I look at the clock, it reads 11:11am.

"Make a wish," I say very quietly, so only I can hear it. "I wish that I will live the happy life Tobias and I talked about earlier." After I say that, seconds later, the clock changes.

I hop up, and look down at my body. Christina and I are supposed to get waxed again today. She always ends up talking me into a Brazilian bikini, which hurts, but it's good in the end.

I walk into the bathroom and get into the shower with Tobias. As I get in, his big, strong arms wrap around me from behind. I lean back onto his chest and let the water flow down my back and hair.

* * *

"Breakfast is downstairs, I just finished making waffles, and yes, I got you Starbucks." Tobias says as I apply his shaving cream. Me helping him shave is our thing, I find it adorable.

"YAY!" I squeal. He smiles at me and I smile back. Tobias waits patiently as I apply his shaving cream. Once I finish, I get dressed, then I go back into the bathroom and begin brushing my hair.

"Having your own section of my closet is nice, huh?" Tobias chuckles as he washes away the extra shaving cream.

I laugh while brushing my hair. "Yea, thanks for washing them. I'm proud of you, you actually ironed them!" I say then burst out laughing.

I go and grab Tobias' football hoodie, then I slide my phone in my Ugg's. I look in the mirror in his room.

"You look sexy, Tris!" Tobias says, grabbing his letterman jacket off its hook, then putting on his favorite pair of Jordan's.

* * *

"Breakfast was good, thanks, babe. Christina and I are going to the mall today." I say getting up, then placing my plate in the sink after rinsing it off.

"What are yall gonna do? Do you want me to come with yall?" Tobias asks, also getting up. He wraps his arms around me from behind, flicks on the water, and begins washing our dishes.

"We are getting waxed, I'll see if she can get Will, then yall have something to do while we shop."

Tobias nods, then I turn and kiss him, hard on the lips. He kisses me even harder, pushing my waist against the counter. I place kisses down his neck, placing a kiss on his Adam's apple. A moan escapes him, so I then make my way up to his lips.

* * *

"Can we both get a Hollywood Wax please?" Christina asks the secretary. The lady nods, then takes us into the back room.

* * *

"I am hurting so bad right now." I say, she laughs and nods.

"Suck it up, Trissy, it won't hurt later." Christina says, she we run into the Starbucks. We get in line, then we see Blake in line. "BLAKEY!" Christina and I squeal, causing him to turn around.

We both give him a hug, he hugs us both back. "Hey girlies!" He says, laughing with us.

We then get our Starbucks, take our instagram picture, then head off. "We'll see you later, Blakey!" Christina calls over her shoulder, then we both wave.

"Chrissy, can we go get our hair done? My blonde is coming in again at the top. I want to get it blonde again."

Christina squeals and grabs my wrist, she pulls me towards the hair salon I got my hair done at a few months ago. "That's a good thing, because I got us appointments, which are in about 5 minutes." This causes us both to laugh.

* * *

"It looks sooo good, Trissy!" Christina babbles. I laugh, she ends up paying for our hair, which was expensive.

"Thanks, Chrissy!" I say. The hairdresser comes out from behind and smiles at us. "Thank you! It is the exact same color I had before!"

She smiles, then waves to us. We walk out of the salon. I got my hair cut to about a few inches above the middle of my back. Then I got it slightly curled. I put my lacrosse headband back on.

* * *

Christina and I are walking past a Gamestop when we see our boyfriends looking at video games.

"Nerds," we say at the same time. We giggle then walk in the store. The boys are now paying, so we walk up from behind them and hug them.

Tobias turns around and looks at me for a second, then smiles. I guess my hair threw him off. He pulls me in for a hug, which was tighter than I expected.

"You look even more sexier, Tris." He mumbles to me. The guy working at the counter is staring at me, specifically my boobs.

"Hey, buddy, keep your eyes off my girlfriend," Tobias exclaims, causing the cashier to break from his gaze.

"Um. So-sorry," He stutters out. I read his name tag, 'Darren' is what it reads. "Your total is $121.46."

Tobias pulls out his debit card, then swipes, receives his receipt, then we all walk out of the store. He hands Will a few games. "Thanks, brosef," Will says breaking the silence, this causes us all to laugh.

"Anytime, brosef," Tobias says.

* * *

We are walking by the 'American Eagle' and Blake comes out with a few guys. They are all laughing, holding bags.

"CHRISSY AND TRISSY!" He yells, and we both break away from our boyfriends and run up to him and hug him.

"Blaine, take a picture of us, please!" A tall, tan, skinny boy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes grabs Blake's phone and opens the camera app.

Blake puts his arms around us, then we turn towards him, and act like we are going to kiss him, then prop our right leg out, backwards.

"Great picture, girlies!" Blake laughs and walks away with his friends.

"Who was that?" Will asks, sounding rather pissed, then Tobias joins in, "Yea, who was that?" Tobias sounds pissed, too.

"That's Blakey." I say, then Christina joins in, "No worries guys, he is gay. He also cheers on Imperial. Tris and I have known him since 9th grade."

I feel Tobias relax. Gosh, guys get jealous, easily.

* * *

"Are you excited for SCarowinds?" Tobias asks, as he turns into Carowinds, boy is it packed!

"Scared." I say, I actually am a little scared from what Christina has told me about it.

"Don't worry, I'm here. I'll hold your hand the whole time," Tobias says, this causes me to relax a little bit.

* * *

"This is the Asylum, one of the scare zones. This is the scariest, in my opinion," Tobias says, holding my hand tightly.

We walk in after the 20 minute wait, and it is the most horrifying thing I have ever seen.

Someone jumps out with a nail through their head, with blood dried all over their face. I scream, along with the rest of the group.

We keep walking, we go through one room, there are a bunch of people ripped open. It is quite scary.

We round a blind corner, a girl with her mouth sewn shut jumps out in front of me, then bangs the wall, making a loud noise. I scream, loudly. I jump back at Tobias, who hugs me tightly. He ends up carrying me through the rest of the attraction while I cling to him with my eyes closed.

* * *

"Alright, Tris, we're out," Tobias says, running his hand through my hair. I hop down and hug him tightly, I'm still slightly shaking. "Hey, sweetie, we got the scariest one done first!"

"O-okay." I stutter. He puts his arm around me, holding me close. He kisses my cheek, then we walk towards a new zone.

* * *

We are currently in line for a maze called 'Corn Stalkers', from what Tobias has said, it isn't that scary.

We walk in, there are a bunch of scary scarecrows, people, and pop ups, but other than that, I really am not that scared.

But, hey, I still get to cuddle into Tobias side.

* * *

We have gone through half the scare zones, and it's almost 11pm. I begin to yawn, then Tobias pulls me in for a hug. "Ready to go home?" He asks, I nod and yawn again.

* * *

Tobias and I drive home, me dazing in and out of sleep, while Tobias drives, occasionally sipping on the Dr. Pepper he got from McDonalds. WAIT HE GOT MCDONALD!

"TOBIAS JAMES EATON YOU STOPPED AT MCDONALDS AND DIDN'T GET ME ANYTHING!?" I screech.

"I got you fries and a sprite, calm down, you're really tired." He says, a little startled.

"AWW THANKS BAE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I screech again, grabbing the small togo bag and my sprite.

* * *

Tobias carries me inside his home, he sets me down, gently, on his massive bed. I smile, then I inhale the amazing scent of my boyfriend. He slowly pulls off his jacket, my shirt, jeans, and uggs. He then slips on one of his shirts.

A few minutes later, he hops in the bed next to me, kisses me softly on the lips, turns off his lamp, then pulls me over to him. I rest my head on his bare chest, I begin to fall asleep when I hear glass shatter downstairs.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ omg sorry for the late chapter. ily all. Should I make something bad happen or should it be something minor! **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ILY ALL AGAIN!**

until next chapter,

_**gotchris**_


	12. My Little Soldier

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent**

**(Tris P.O.V.)**

**/ 2 weeks later- Wednesday Night/**

* * *

Tobias jerks out of bed. He pulls a pistol out from under the bed. He looks at the locked door, simultaneously throwing on some jeans and a shirt. "Get dressed, now. Stay here until I knock on the door, six times, then three times, then six again, make sure you lock it," he says, then in a hurry, he runs out the door. **(A/N: I believe that was the code for the safe house door from Divergent. I'm too lazy to go upstairs and grab my book.)**

A few minutes later, I hear the knock combination. I whip open the door to see Tobias holding an Oriental short hair, Siamese cat. This cat is cute, it is curled around Tobias. The cat is resting its head on Tobias's shoulder, while Tobias holds the cat like he is burping a baby.

I laugh at the sight of this. "You look hilarious, let me take a picture," I say, grabbing my phone from his bedside table.

I take the picture, his blue eyes, twinkling in the flash, along with the cat's eyes. His stubble starting to grow out. I'll pester him about it tomorrow.

"The cat knocked over a vase downstairs. I guess he was smelling the flowers I got you a few days ago," Tobias says, dropping the cat to the floor, lightly. He strips to his boxers and we both climb back into bed.

* * *

Today is the day that we travel to the Weddington Wildcats stadium, which is a few hours away. Coach Amar decided that we should take a bus -as a team- stay the night after the game and leave.

Christina and I hand our bags to the bus driver, who loads them under the bus.

"Trissy! I am sooo excited for the trip," Christina squeals as she pulls me onto the bus.

"Me too! I have been waiting. Those wildcats are going down," I say, confidently.

Christina and I walk down the bus aisle, swaying our hips -a little more than they do naturally- making all the football players gawk at us.

Tobias chose a seat towards the middle of the bus. We are riding in a charter bus, and oh boy, is this a nice one.

It feels as if we are flying in first class with Delta. There are two seats, with a table -about a foot wide- with a back, separating us from the seat behind us. There is also a triple prong adaptor under each seat. With that, the chairs lay down like beds. At the foot of each chair, is a T.V. mounted to the hard shell of the chairs in front of us.

I sit near the window and Tobias takes the aisle. I reach over and grab his hand, which seems to have also been doing the same thing.

* * *

"Tris, sweetie, time to wake up. We're here," Tobias says, as he lightly rubs my arm. I sit up, and see him wraveling up his headphones around his phone. I press the home button on my phone, the time reads 7:17pm. I pull back the drawn curtains and see the sun setting behind the brown, yellow, and bare trees.

Tobias hands me my bag and I stand, and walk off the bus, with Tobias close behind.

I step off the bus and I am greeted with the chill of the cold, bitter mid-October air. Tobias, as if on cue, hands me his jacket. It is a gray Abercrombie zip up with the moose on my left side.

I zip it up and I am immediately wrapped in a blanket of bae.

* * *

"Meet me by the ice machine in 30 minutes. Wear something athletic," Tobias says as I open my hotel room door. I nod and walk inside.

I plug in my phone, walk over to my small suitcase, and pull out black nike pros and a white sports bra.

I throw the clothes on quickly, run to the bathroom, pull my hair into a ponytail, grab an extra black hairband and I plop down on the bed.

I turn on the T.V. and watch _America's Next Top Model_ while drinking a canned Dr. Pepper.

* * *

I round the corner to see Tobias leaned against the wall, wearing a black jacket, gray under armour, red and black athletic shorts, with gray and black Nike's. **(A/N: Theo James holding the TFiOS book outfit.)**

"We're going to the gym, I'm going to teach you how to fight," is all Tobias says, before he grabs my hand gently, pulling me towards the elevator.

* * *

**(Tobias P.O.V.)**

I casually look over my shoulder while I run on the treadmill. I watch Tris, her form, her technique, her strenght.

She is punching the bag with a lot of force. I see one thing she is doing wrong.

I hop off the treadmill and walk up to her back side, quietly.

"You're not going to win. Not like that."

She seems startled because she jerks from her train of thought.

"That's good to know," she says, before turning back to the suspended punching bag.

I watch her hit the punching bag a few more times. She pulls her fists back, they are bruised. Tris hits the bag a few more times. She may be small, but she is strong, and quick. I really admire her for being a soldier. She is my little soldier.

"Keep tension here," I say, I place my hands on the small of her back and rotate her hips.

She looks at me for a second. She then goes to throw another punch.

"You're weak. You don't have much muscle. You have to use your whole body. Use your knees and elbows."

With that, I walk off. I go back to my treadmill and start to run again.

* * *

I've been running for 30 minutes now, my little soldier still fighting over at the bag. **(A/N: Foreshadowing the sequel!)**

I hop off, take a chug of water, then go get Tris. "Tris, honey, it's time to go."

She stops hitting the bag, after an excellent jab. She nods, and I throw my arms around her, pulling her closer. I rest my hands on the small of her back.

I place a gentle kiss on her lips. She kisses back, with a little more force, so I kiss back with more. I begin the battle for dominance, I end up winning after I slide my tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Tris obeys, as soon as her lips open, our tongues collide, exploring each other's mouth, even though we both know it by heart.

* * *

Tris ends up wearing my black, zip up Ralph Lauren jacket. We are walking hand in hand down the street back to the hotel. I see Tris glance over at an ice cream shop. I scoop her up, bridal style and run across -currently empty- street.

I open the door with Tris wrapped around me, she hops down, I open my wallet and hand her my debit card, "On me, pumpin," I say, before she can reject my offer.

I plop down in one of the booths near the window, I stare out the window, looking up at the full moon. Tris comes back with a large sundae, two spoons, and two waters.

"Cliche," we say, in unison. We both laugh, I reach across the table and grab her hand. She looks up at me, then a beautiful smile crosses her face, not many of these smiles cross her face. It's not that her smiles aren't beautiful, but with this one, I can tell, _I can tell,_ she is happy. _Happy._

* * *

I wake up to the annoying beep of the alarm clock, its monotonous, boring, _annoying and irritating_ beep. The only thing this annoying is Mrs. Rosenthal dreading on about some life story, adding in 'Mkay' every few words.

I roll out of bed, after shutting down the Rosenthal clock. I run my hands through my short hair. I wash my face in the bathroom, brush my teeth, and brush my hair a little. I throw on some athletic attire, and head to the gym.

* * *

When I walk in the door, I throw away my Starbucks coffee, to see another cup in there.

I walk to the weight room, and I see someone punching bag. I see pink and white Nike's, tan skin. She is here, that's my soldier. I walk to her, I see headphones in her ears, and her knuckles tapped.

She stops when she sees me, a smile growing on her face, _boy, oh boy do I love having that effect on her._

"Mornin' gorgeous," I say, wrapping her in a hug. She places a soft kiss to my cheek then pulls away from my hug.

"Mornin' handsome," Tris says, she grabs my hand, we head into the gym the facility has and we run around the track, hand in hand.

* * *

"Do you want to take a shower now, or after the game?"

Tris thinks for a second before placing a kiss on my lips and pulls me onto my hotel room bed.

"I want to do this," she replies, pulling my sweaty shirt off my head, tossing it to the floor, and giving me a wink.

'_YAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS', _I think. **(A/N: Inspired by my best friend, Camryn, here you go, 'lil nugget' :])**

I nod, she giggles. I pull her close to me again. I kiss her lips, hard. I nip at her bottom lip gently, causing a moan to escape her. I smirk, before sliding my tongue into her mouth, her doing the same.

I pull off her shirt and unclip her bra. I see her smile, I see waves full of love, lust, and commitment in her soft, blue-gray eyes.

I don't ever want to let her go. I never will.

"Still on the pill," I ask, she nods before replying. "Yea, I took it before I went to the gym this morning."

With that, we begin with what relaxes us most, what draws us together, like the laces to a shoe.

That is only one of the examples of what we are. The laces, represent us, how we are always there for each other, how we will always hold each other together. The shoe, it represents our problems, as a couple. The size, it represents, no matter how big our problems, we will always hold each other close, holding on till the end, because, bad things happen, but something good will come out of it.

* * *

I begin to stretch, along with the rest of the team. Weddington is a big school, but so is Millennium.

The Weddington side is packed full of green, while the other side is only 1/4th full. I know, throughout the game, our school will come.

* * *

It's halfway through the second quarter and the stadium is packed full of students.

I pass the ball to Zeke, who then makes a run for the end zone.

Zeke scores the touchdown, then the crowd goes crazy.

* * *

**/Half Time/**

I watch Tris and the other girls run onto the field, they start their routine, which is different. I also noticed they are using pink pompoms, probably for breast cancer awareness month. My mother had breast cancer, and she is one of the survivors.

Halfway through the routine, I turn to see people waving to me from the crowd. I notice them, it's Marcus and Evelyn. They actually came. They came for me.

* * *

The girls finish their routine, I run up to Tris to greet her with a kiss, on the lips, in front of everyone. I don't care what people say. I really don't, because when it comes to Tris, my goal is to treat her like she is the only girl in the world.

* * *

**/4th quarter- 20 seconds remaining/**

Zeke passes me the ball, I sprint, faster than I ever have, and score a touchdown. The crowd goes wild, I look over to Tris and see her jumping up and down with Christina. She lets go and runs to me, she jumps at me and I catch her, kissing her on the lips.

The stadium goes bursts into a bunch of "awe's" and I look to see the team photographer taking a few more shots of the two of us, so I kiss Tris again, not that I didn't want to.

I pull away and look at the crowd. I point to them and the students in the bleachers scream "Millennium," and then the football team and cheerleaders scream "Prep." It's something I started earlier this year, we do it after we win a game, which we have won all of.

* * *

I go to greet Evelyn and Marcus, both with a hug. "Tobias! You're such a big boy," Evelyn says, pinching my cheek, causing me to blush. "You have a drop dead gorgeous and really talented girlfriend, too."

I nod and smile, I then give my attention to Marcus who is smiling at me, he nods and I nod back. "We'll see you tomorrow when you get home, son."

"Bye Mom and Dad," I say, testing out the words. They seem to fit. I've never really used them.

"I love you," I say over the crowd. They turn to me, a smile growing on their face, "We love you, too son," Marcus says, and Evelyn nods. I wave to them and they wave back, soon they are engulfed in the crowd of people.

* * *

**/Major Time Skip- Homecoming (1 week later)/**

"Tris Prior and Tobias Eaton!" The whole stadium claps. We just won another game.

Tris and I walk to the center of the field, soon the rest of the candidates are called. We are in the running for Homecoming King and Queen.

* * *

"Your Homecoming queen is…. Tris Prior!" The crowd burst into cheers, Tris is then given her crown, it looks amazing on her. She has always been my princess. Ever since we met. Tris is given her sash and bouquet of flowers. She looks happy. _Happy._

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Beatrice, I love you." Beatrice turns to look at me. We are sitting in the meadow behind her home._

"_Tobias, I love you, too," Beatrice exclaims. I stand up, pulling her up with me. Once we are standing, I pull her into a kiss. A kiss on the lips._

"_You're my princess, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

_**Flashback Over**_

* * *

"Now, for your Homecoming King, our king is…. Tobias Eaton!" The stadium burst into cheers, again, then I am given my crown and my cape.

* * *

Tris and I walk into the school. She is wearing a beautiful silver and white dress, I am wearing a black suit.

* * *

"Tris, will you dance with me?" She nods before replying, "You bet your bottom dollar I will!"

* * *

Tris and I dance, for a long time. The bond between us has just grown even stronger. We are _inseparable._

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I saw TFiOS on Friday, had a party for 9 and half hours on Saturday, and went to the movies yesterday. Well, here is the new chapter! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**ALSO FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM, **

**Thanks!**

Until next chapter,

_**gotchris**_.


	13. Champions

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.

**IMPORTANT!**

**I sent out a notification on the story yesterday, it asked about smut. I got a bunch of reviews asking for smut! So from here on out, the chapters will have smut, not all of them, but when the chapters get boring, it will be a filler, unless it is need. (According to Camryn, all the time.**

**I want to thank those of you who reviewed, letting me know your opinion. The content rating is now "M."**

**I reread the guidelines for rating, smut is actually rated "MA", it's just that it falls under the category of "M"! I am letting yall know that it is MA, not to scare you off, if you've read smut, you'll be fine. (:**

**Thanks for taking the time to read my Author's Note! Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Tris P.O.V.)**

It's been a week since homecoming, boy has it been boring. Cheer for school is almost over. It ends this Friday.

I walk out into my backyard, I run with my lacrosse stick in my hand, scoop up a ball, and throw it at the rebounder.

The ball bounces back and I catch it. I play Medi and Attack. I keep throwing the ball, moving to different locations.

I switch to my left hand, and throw the ball. Boy, my left hand skills are rusty.

* * *

Tobias is at football tonight. Cheer for school is only on Tuesday's and Thursday's due to the season coming to an end.

I get out of the shower, wrap myself in a towel, and begin blow drying my hair.

Once I finish my nightly routines, I put on one of Tobias's shirts and some pajama pants.

I run downstairs and see my mom cooking dinner. "Hey, Tris," she says, she looks up from the food cooking on the stove and tosses me a magazine.

I look at it, it is a fashion magazine. On the cover is Tobias and myself. He is wearing a navy golf shirt, jeans, and black converse. I am wearing a low cut, 'v' neck, white top, black jeans, the necklace Tobias bought me for our 3 month anniversary, along with some heels. (A/N: Cover photo!)

The photo caption reads "Natalie Prior's hot new look!" I smile at this, these are the things that brighten my day, other than Tobias, of course.

"I like it, I mean, I look hot," I say, then my mother and I start laughing, these times are little when we get to hang out together.

The garage door opens and I run to open the door. My dad's black Mercedes-Benz pulls into the garage. I let out a high pitched squeal as my father gets out of his car and he run up to me, pulling me into a bonecrushing hug and kissing my forehead.

"I missed you, Tris," my father says, pulling away, then walking back to his car to pull out the luggage he has,

"I missed you, too, Dad," I say, walking inside and start setting the table while my dad sits down at the counter, then he plugs in his phone, I hear it vibrate against the granite countertop.

"Are you and Tobias going Trick or Treating tomorrow?" I nod in my mother's direction. She smiles at me before saying," What are yall going as?"

"I am going as a football player and he is going as a cheerleader, same with the rest of the gang."

"I hope he doesn't stretch out your uniform! They were expensive," my mother says, taking the lid off the boiling pot of water on the stove. She then adds in the ingredients that were on her cutting board.

"How is ole Tobias," my father asks. "He is doing good, the team still hasn't lost a game yet," I state, after placing down the last butterknife on the table.

"Your mother and I wish we could attend the state championship this Friday, but I am traveling to Washington D.C. and your mother is going to Milan."

I honestly could care less if they came or not. "Okay, when will you two be returning?"

"Well, I am staying in Milan for the next month, your father's business trip ends two weeks into my month long journey, so he will join me in Milan," my mother replies, taking something out of the fridge.

"Ohhhh," I state, holding out the 'h', "are you two having a trip?" This causes me to laugh, them to laugh, too. "Yes, we needed a break. I trust you'll be fine, I will leave you one and half grand for the month," my mother says.

I nod, "Is it okay if Tobias stays over, or if I go over to his home," I ask, then I regret it, but part of me doesn't.

"Yes, honey, you can stay over there. I scheduled you another appointment for another birth control shot. I want my girl to stay a girl, not a mother," my mom says, she finishes off the sentence with a chuckle and a grin. My father on the other hand, was trying -desperately- to block out the conversation.

"I will pick you up from school so we can go during lunch, then you can go back." I nod at my mother, she then picks the pot up off the stove -with an oven mitt and kitchen towel- then sets the pot in the sink.

* * *

Dinner was good, I am now packing up my bookbag. After I finish, I throw on some cheer clothes and make my way out the door.

* * *

Christina and I take a few selfies, then we throw on our jackets. "No practice tomorrow, have fun, sooner than you would like, you will be too old to celebrate Halloween."

* * *

I hop in the shower, wash my hair -twice- and then I use the washcloth soaked with soap to wash my smooth skin. I'm excited to go trick or treating with Tobias. Christina was telling me we tell our parents we are going to trick or treating but we have a huge party at the Pedrad household.

* * *

I walk down the hallway, my hand laced with Tobias's hand. I look up and over to him and smile at him, to find him already smiling at me. He leans down a tad and kisses my forehead. "I'll see you at lunch, I have to stop by the office for a moment, I need to see my mom."

"I won't be here for lunch, doctor's appointment.," I say, blushing. He nods," Well, I'll see you in homeroom, then."

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too," he says, "I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Mrs. Rosenthal," the lady from the office says, her voice echoing off the cave like walls of Mrs. Rosenthal's cave.

"Yeas," she says.

"Can you send Beatrice Prior down to the front office for dismissal?"

"Mkay," she replies. She then goes back to using her Nokia.

"I love you, I'll see you in gym."

"Alright, my love, I'll see you then," Tobias states, before giving a me kiss on the cheek.

"BYE TRIS!" I turn to see Christina waving like a maniac with Uriah. "Bye Urine, bye Chrissy," I say, then walk out of the cave. (A/N: Mrs. Rosenthal, she is older than dirt, so we say she is a dinosaur and a vampire, so [ in this fanfiction ] refer to her classroom as a cave.)

* * *

"Alright, Tris, I'll see you in a few months," Doctor Height says, she finishes the paperwork and we head to the front desk. I get my doctor's note from the receptionist, then we make our way back to school.

* * *

I hand my doctors note to the volunteer at the front desk, who writes me a pass for class.

I run by my locker, when I open my locker, I find a note with a mini Kit-Kat tapped to the back.

The note reads:

**My Love (Tris)**

**I just wanted to remind you how much I love you. I'll see you in gym!**

**Love,**

**Tobias /your bae [:/**

I quickly un-wrap the Kit Kat and plop it in my mouth while I run to gym class.

Once I get to the locker room, I throw on some athletic attire, then run out into the gym. I see the cheer team gathered in the corner of the room. "PRIOR! OVER HERE," Coach Tori yells over the sound of music blaring through the gym while the other students run.

"No practice tonight, so we are having it during gym. Right now they are working on stretches," Coach Tori says, gesturing to the group of poorly stretched girls.

"Ohhhhh," I sigh, emphasizing and holding out the 'h'. I walk over, and loudly say,"GIRLS! FIND A PARTNER!"

The girls obey, and quickly they all have a partner. Marlene, Christina, and Shauna stand by my side. Once all the girls are situated, the girls look at me, waiting for their next set of instructions.

"Stretch each other, each girl for ten minutes. Go." With that, the girls begin stretching each other. While we wait, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and I walk over to the rolled out mats.

"Want to do some tumbling and pyramids," I ask, they nod.

"Yea, lets show off, show these girls what they can be if the practice a lot," Christina says, adjusting her ponytail.

Once we are in position, the girls pop me up, then they lift their arms, extending me higher into the air. I then pull a scale then a needle. I am facing the girls, I have noticed they have all stopped stretching, their eyes focused on me. If they are staring at me, then the whole gym has to be, also.

I then spin into a full down, landing in a net of arms. The gym burst into applause, this causes me to smile.

* * *

I finish flat ironing my hair. I then take a navy and blue bandana and fold it, then I tie it around my head, neatly .I then look at myself in the mirror. I am wearing black leggings, blue and navy elites, slides, Tobias' football jersey, and I have on black warrior paint, under my eyes.

I hear the doorbell ring and I open it to find Tobias standing there. I laugh so hard. He has managed to fit in my cheer uniform, but hey, he looks cute. Behind him is Christina and Will. Christina is laughing, too. Will is also crammed into Christina's uniform.

My mother runs to the door to take some pictures. I do one of me on my tiptoes, kissing Tobias on the cheek, one of him hugging me, and one of me on his back. Then we do a picture spam. (A/N: This is when you take a bunch of pictures doing a bunch of facial expressions.)

Once we finish that, Christina and I take a few artsy pictures. Then we get some of Tobias and Will, then we take a few group pictures.

Once we finish taking pictures, we head to the party.

* * *

Once we get to the party, the smell of alcohol meets my nose. Inside, the music is blaring, there are Halloween lights hung everywhere along with decorations. I walk into the kitchen and I sit down on one of the bar stools.

Tobias emerges from the crowd, holding two cans of Dr, Pepper. "Here, my love."

I take the can and pop it open," Thank you, baby," I say after swallowing the cool sensation.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence between us, Tobias finally speaks up, he says," So, do you want to go with me on a trip over winter break? Just us?"

"That would be amazing, actually," I state, smiling at him. Tobias speaks up a few seconds after my reply," I was thinking about London, Paris, or Greece, what do you think?"

I stare at him, open mouthed, I see Christina walk up through my peripheral vision. "Trissy, close your mouth, Four's dick may end up in it." I turn to her and stare at her remark. "It already has," Tobias says with a smirk on his face.

I give Tobias and Christina the death glare, this causes them to laugh more. "Christina, Will has probably used your vagina more than an airport," I say jokingly.

Tobias laughs even harder, this causes me to laugh, Christina speaks up again," Oh Trissy, he has," this causes us to burst out in even more laughter.

"Sorry Four, Tris and I are going dancing," Christina states, pulling me by my wrist to the homemade dance floor.

* * *

The song changes to Gucci Gucci by Kreayshawn. "CHRISTINA, GIRL THIS IS YOUR SONG RIGHT HERE!"

Christina laughs at my remark. The song starts playing,

[Sample: x4]

One big room full of bad bitches

[Hook: x2]

And we stunting like

Gucci Gucci, Louis Louis, Fendi Fendi, Prada

Basic bitches wear that shit so I don't even bother

[Verse 1:]

Gucci Gucci, Louis Louis, Fendi Fendi, Prada

The basic bitches wear that shit, so I don't even bother

I put that on my partner, I put that on my family

Oakland city representer, address me as your majesty

Yeah you can kiss the ring, but you can never touch the crown

I smoke a million Swisher blunt and I ain't never coming down

Bitch you ain't no Barbie I see you work at Arby's

Number 2, super-sized Hurry up I'm starving

Gnarly, radical, on the block I'm magical

**(A/N: I didn't feel like putting the whole song so yea)**

Tobias gently takes my hand and pulls me off the dance floor. "It's 10pm, we should probably head home," he says, his deep voice smothering the beat of the song. I nod and we go get Christina and Will.

* * *

**(A/N: If Tris and Tobias aren't together that much it's okay. I think they're spending too much time together. Their relationship is better than ever! If you want them spending more time together, leave me a review saying it!**

* * *

I wake up the next morning to my phone dinging. I roll over and see I have a new text from Tobias. The time reads 5:45am. I sigh, I am up way too early. I finally open the text message, it reads:

**_My love,_**

**_I want to take you out for Starbucks this morning. I'll meet you at your door in 30 mins, I won't ring, I don't want to wake anyone up. (-Tobias)_**

I jump up and run to the shower, once I finish, I dry my hair, then I put it in a side braid. I add a little make up, then I throw on some leggings, uggs, a shirt, the necklace Tobias got me, and Tobias's old lacrosse hoodie.

I run down the stairs, my uggs making a quiet noise as I descend the stairs.

I walk into the kitchen to see the bar lights on, my mom is sitting at the bar, with her Macbook Pro open, a magazine, a cup of coffee, and some sketches. She hears me walk in, she looks up at me. Her glasses resting on her forehead.

"Good morning dear, why are you up so early," she asks, breaking the peaceful silence. I look out the window, the sun hasn't even risen yet, but there is some visible light.

"Tobias is taking me out for Starbucks," I say. As if on cue, my phone vibrates. I got a text from Tobias.

My love,

I am here a little early, I wanted to talk to you about Christmas break.

I run to the door, and open it for him. I see him walking across the grass towards me door.

Once he reaches the door, he wipes his feet on the doormat, getting all the fresh frosting and dew off them. "You can leave them on," I say. He nods.

"You look beautiful, as usual," he says once we get closer to the kitchen. "You look handsome, as always," my mother says to him as we walk in. He blushes a little before mumbling," Thank you, Mrs. Prior."

"So, mom, Tobias and I were talking last night about Christmas break," I say, she nods. I look over to Tobias, he responds, filling in the silence," I was planning to go to Paris, with Tris."

My mother gasps. "TRIS! OF COURSE YOU CAN GO," my mom practically squeals. Tobias takes off his backpack which I didn't even notice he had on.

He pulls out his laptop, he types in his password and the Delta Airlines website is already up.

"We leave the Monday after school gets out and return the Tuesday, two days before New Years. The dates are December 15th, 2014. Return date, December 30th, 2014."

My mother writes this down and I give him a hug. He takes his wallet out of his back pocket and pulls out his debit card.

"TOBIAS! THAT IS REALLY EXPENSIVE!" When I scream this, my mom's head shoots up.

"Tobias, how much are the plane tickets," my mother asks. "It's on me, Mrs. Prior, it's fine," Tobias says.

"Tris, how much are the tickets?" Tobias pulls out a platinum colored card. He types in a few things from the card.

The page refreshes and I look at the total. I speak up," The tickets are $19,891.00 (USD)!"

My mother gasps. "Tobias Eaton, did you buy first class tickets?" Tobias sheepishly nods.

"Tris, this boy loves you. There are only two conditions if you two go on this trip."

"What are they," I ask. "Okay, rule one, make sure you two stay together. No matter how mad you two get at each other, stick together. I'm not saying that you will get mad, but if you do, stay with him. He will protect you, I don't want your stubbornness to prevent you from coming home."

"Okay," I say. "I will watch over Tris with my life, Mrs. Prior, she will come home safely," Tobias says. He puts an arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him. I rest my head on his chest.

"I know you will, Tobias. You're a good boy and I couldn't have wanted Tris to have any other man but you," my mother states, then she takes a sip of coffee.

"Yea, I wouldn't want her to have any other man but me," Tobias says, my mom almost spits out her coffee she laughs so hard.

"Yea, I wouldn't want any other man but you," I say, he then presses a soft kiss to my cheek.

"I love you," he whispers into my ear. I place a kiss on his cheek, then I whisper back," I love you, more than you'll ever know."

"Okay, rule two, make sure that you have some form of protection. Tris is on the birth control shot so you should be fine."

We both blush and look away. "You two are hilarious, I know you two have had sex, the poor boy can barely wipe the grin off his face after some of the football games."

This causes Tobias and I to turn redder than a tomato.

"Now shoo," she says in a joking manner. Oh trust me, we couldn't wait to get out of the kitchen.

* * *

**/Wednesday/**

**-Music Class-**

Today marks the first day of the 3rd grading period. I switch from music to band. Last year, I was one of the 8 All State percussionist for the state of Chicago. **(A/N: All state band is a band that you get into, after multiple auditions, bands, and 8 hour practices. To be in All State band is huge. This means Tris is one of the best percussionist in the state of Illinois! -Along with any other characters introduced-)**

I think this may be the only class I don't have with Tobias, until the 5th and 6th grading period.

I stop by my locker after ELA to grab my bag of percussion sticks and mallets.

I make my way down the hall, to the band room. Boy is this room huge! A woman and man run up to me. "You must be Miss Prior!"

"Yes! I am," I say, I extend my hand to shake both of theirs.

"We are the Ebert's, it is an honor to have you play percussion for us," Mrs. Ebert states. I really like these people, they seem cool.

"It's an honor to have as my conductors! You two have one of the best high school bands in the state of Illinois," I say. I truly am excited to have them as my conductors.

"Tris!" I turn to see Camryn, Maddie, Skyler, and Gabe! "OH MY GOSH!" I run up to them and give them a hug.

Camryn was first chair clarinet in the All State band. Maddie was first chair Oboe in the All State band, Skyler and Gabe both play bass clarinet, but Skyler is first chair and Gabe is second.

Camryn has light blonde hair with blue eyes and pale skin. Maddie has ginger hair with green eyes. Gabe has short brown hair with brown eyes. Skyler has light blonde hair, like Camryn, but has greenish-yellowish eyes.

"It's so good to see you guys again!" They all nod. "I'm so excited you're in our band class! Show off that solo you did, I think it's called White Knuckle Stroll. There is a time at the beginning of class where you can show off pieces you're working on," Camryn says.

"Yes, Tris, do it," Skyler says. "We'll see you around Tris," Gabe says, he then laces hands with Maddie and they walk to their seats to unpack their instruments. Maddie waves at me and I wave back.

The sound of instruments playing the B-flat concert scale is absolutely marvelous! The tone, technique, breathing, it's all perfect. I believe this is the school's best band. I couldn't be happier to be in it.

After doing some scales Mr. Ebert steps up to the podium, everyone falls silent instantly. "Who wants to show off a piece they've been working on?"

A bunch of people raise their hands. He calls on three. One name catches my attention. "Alright Four, you go last."

"First, I want to introduce you all to, Miss Tris Prior, first chair in the All State band for percussion. Tris, would you like to play anything for us," Mr. Ebert asks.

"Well, I have a piece called White Knuckle Stroll," I say. He nods.

I take a deep breath before I before I walk over to the xylophone. I grab a hard pair of mallets out of my bag and begin to play. **(A/N: The link to the video is in my profile! Listen for a few seconds, it's pretty rad!)**

Once I finish, everyone stands and claps. I blush and sit in my chair along the back wall.

Mr. Ebert starts doing chair placements and I zone out until I hear him tell Tobias to play. Apparently, Tobias play Alto Saxophone. I notice he has an expensive, shiny, black saxophone with golden keys.

Tobias begins playing. . . . . The only thing better than this is our sex, which is amazing. (A/N: I HAD TO OKAY? OKAY. Anyways, this is a friendly reminder that there will be smut in this chapter, along with the rest of this story. The smut is rated M/MA. A lot of people want it, so yea. Sorry if it bothers you, just skip over it. There will probably be a page break or something. This is your final warning.)

Once he finishes playing, I jump and clap, along with the rest of the class. Mr. Ebert writes something down, then he moves onto the next section. He goes to percussion, when it's my turn, I play Flight of the Bumblebee. It is an EXTREMELY fast marimba piece.

He then moves onto the French Horns. They play then he announces the chair placements.

I get first chair in Percussion -no surprise there-, Tobias gets first chair saxophone -no surprise there either-, Camryn, Skyler, and Maddie all get first chair in their sections, again, no surprises.

I think it has turned out to be a pretty good day.

* * *

**/State Championships/**

"DEFENSE! DEFENSE! DEFENSE," The cheer team chants, the whole home side chants along with us. It's ten minutes into the first quarter and he have scored one touch down. Today we are playing the Marvin Ridge Mavericks.

The Mavericks have only lost one game, to us. We are still undefeated. Number 38 on the Mavericks passes the ball in the direction of number 48, but isn't successful. Tobias intercepts the pass, then runs, then passes the ball across the field to Zeke.

Tobias runs up towards the end zone, Zeke throws the ball to Tobias, who catches it and runs the remaining distance, then he runs into the end zone and the crowd goes wild. Way to go defense!

* * *

**/Fourth Quarter- 1 minute left-/**

After we rocked the half time show, the guys have been playing better than ever. Tobias is running currently. He is about to get tackled when he fakes out the defender. He is about fifteen meters away from the end zone, there are ten seconds left on the clock. He sprints faster than I have ever seen him.

"FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! TOUCHDOWN!" The crowd screams, we won the game. 49-28!

I sprint towards Tobias. He has taken off his helmet and has the biggest grin on his face. I jump in his arms and I wrap my hands around his neck and kiss him on the lips. I pull away after a few moments. I rest my head on the crook of his neck as he carries me to the track to get my bag.

The stadium is shouting the thing Tobias came up with, but honestly, I'm so proud of my boy, I just want to love on him.

* * *

**Smut (Final Warning)**

* * *

Tobias and I walk in, he presses me against the back door leading into the garage. He begins kissing my lips, softly, which turns into hard, hungry kisses. I grind myself into him a little. I hear him moan against my lips and I smirk.

He pulls away from my lips and begins placing open mouthed kisses up and down my neck, he gently nips at the sensitive skin on my neck. "Tobbb-too-tobiasssss," I moan as he continues to kiss my neck, and I moan even louder. .AMAZING!

He locks the door with one hand and is holding me up with the other. I grind against him, again as he carries me up the stairs into my room. He gently tosses me on the bed. "I want you," I say. "Show me I'm yours!"

"You're mine, my love, and I'll show you, for sure," he says before pulling the top to the cheer uniform off.

I stand up and turn so my back is against his chest, which has clothing on it. I unclasp my bra, letting it fall to the floor in front of me. I kick it across the room. I then take Tobias's hands that were on my waist, and slowly trail them up my exposed sides. Tobias kisses my neck as his hands trail further and further up my sides.

"Oh Tobias," I moan as he caresses my breast. He takes his left hand and licks his thumb and index finger. He then comes back to cupping my breast. He takes his wet fingers and takes my nipple between them. We plays with my nipple, making me harder than a rock.

He does this with his right hand, too. I moan his name a few times in the process. It must not bother him because he smiles against my neck.

I know there will be a hickey there tomorrow from all the sucking and nipping, but honestly, I don't care.

I turn to face him, I jump up, and he catches me. I grind against him, again, with a lot more force. I can feel his member press against my skirt through his football pants.

I press my breast against him as I slide up and down his chest a little. He sets me down and I fling his jersey and under armour shirt off in record time. He picks me up again, and I play with him.

I kiss him on the mouth hard, while simultaneously grinding against him with force. I then start to kiss his cheek, then I make my way down his jaw. I start kissing his neck when a loud moan escapes from his throat. I kiss his Adam's Apple. which makes him moan again. I smirt against his neck.

"Oh fuck Tris." he manages to get out over his moans as I gently nip at the sensitive skin on his neck and near his ear. I love how we have become so familiar with each other's bodies we know each other's pleasure spots and positions.

Tobias picks me up and lays me down on the bed, when he sets me down, it's not too gentle, but not too rough. I like it.

"He pulls down my cheer skirt and my Nike Pro's, leaving me in just my lacy white panties.

He slides them down my smooth legs and tosses them to the floor. He moves forward on the bed, to where he is hovering over me.

He starts at my neck and places kisses down my body. He stops moving at my breast, he spreads his knees apart, using it as his only source of stability over me. He begins groping me, and oh boy, let me tell you, it feels so good when he does it. His thumbs gently running over my nipples.

Tobias then lowers his mouth to my boobs and starts to kiss them, after multiple open mouth kisses he starts sucking on my nipples. This causes me to bite down on my lip to keep me from moaning, loudly.

"Let me hear you, babe. You sound sexy, you don't have that annoying porn star moan," he states. This causes me to smile.

He then moves down to my stomach. He places butterfly kisses down from my belly button to my area.

He takes his tongue and starts playing with my clit and folds. "OH FUCK ME TOBIAS!"

"I will, eventually," he says, I can almost hear his smirk at the end. He goes back to tonguing my folds, making them wetter than they already were. After a few minutes of him sliding his tongue around my folds and clit we pulls away.

"Do you want me to start with one finger or two," he asks me, he is being a gentleman.

"One please."

With that, he takes one of his long, deft, index finger and pushes it into me. I squeal out in pain, but it feels so good. "Tobiasssssss," I moan out.

"Keep going," he asks me. I nod quickly. He keeps going, it hurts at first, but then I am ready for another finger. "Another," he asks me. I nod. "How did you know?"

"I can feel you tighten around my fingers," he states simply. I just nod.

After minutes of that, he pulls his fingers out and he runs to my bathroom and washes his hands. He comes back and says ,"I didn't want you to taste yourself on me."

"Thank you for being a gentleman." When I say this, he simply nods. He goes back down to my vagina and starts licking it again, it feels like heaven on Earth.

He climbs onto the bed, I then grab his football pants and pull them down, along with his cup and boxers. This reveals his rock hard cock. I take it in my hands and I pump my hands up and down in a quick motion.

"Oh fuck, Trisssss," he moans. I brush my thumb over the head of his circumcised head. **(A/N; Sorry if that got descriptive there, people wanted good detail, so that's what they got.)**

I hover over his large member and place it in my mouth. He moans, really loud. I take it in my hand and I quickly run my tongue over the head, causing him to moan extremely loud.

I take in as much as I can in my mouth, but there is still more. After a few minutes, he breaks the silence," Tris, I'm gon- gonna- c-c-cum."

"I will swallow it," I say,"that's what Christina told me to do." I take his cock back in my mouth, I then feel a cool sensation on my tongue and I swallow it.

I then climb over to him. "I'm on the pill and shot." He nods profusely and he spreads my legs, he teases me by placing his head by my entrance and rubbing it against me. "FUCK ME!"

With that, he slides into me. I take it in all the way to the hilt, it hurts at first, but it feels like nothing I've ever felt before. It feels good.

He moves in and out of me slowly, but after bunch of moans and time, he moves faster and faster.

"Tobiassss faster!" He moves into me faster. "Oh shit, oh shit, fuck," he moans.

He keeps pounding into me, until I feel a cool sensation inside of me again.

He pulls out and we lay there for a few minutes. "That was the best sex we've ever had. Actually, I've ever had," Tobias states, then he kisses me on the lips.

"Me too." We both get up and go into the bathroom and take a shower, which leads to round two, but hey, I'm not complaining.

We finally get in the bed and I snuggle into him and rest my head on his bare chest.

"I love you, Tris."

"I love you more, Tobias."

With that, we are pulled into a deep, peaceful, sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well there was our smut you've all been waiting for. I have only gotten ideas for the smut from other fanfictions. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It is the longest one so far! Sorry for not publishing this yesterday! (Friday)**

Until Next Chapter,

_**gotchris**_


	14. Lax Bro

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent.**

**A/N: I have decided to let Millennium Prep come to an end, sooner than expected. I will be ending the story with Chapter 20, the Epilogue. I will write a sequel, ONLY if you guys want me to.**

* * *

**Tobias**

Today is my 17th birthday. November 13th. I wake up and get in the shower. I mindlessly let the water run down my back as I think. I can be drafted into the army now. **(A/N: I know, you have to be at least 18 years old, well this is an AU fanfiction. So yaaaa. It will be alright, I promise.)**

I remember when I was younger, my father would beat me. He always told me that I needed to be more tough, to join the army. I don't know why, but I have always wanted his approval, even though -many times- he stated he didn't care about me.

I chuckle lightly at this, at how the tables have turned. Now, he cares, because I am the best quarterback in the state of Illinois that is in high school.

Today are basketball tryouts. I pack my Jordan's into a bag along with last year's jersey and shorts.

I walk downstairs to find Marcus and Evelyn sitting at the bar. Evelyn usually works night shifts at the hospital and some days as the school nurse.

"Happy Birthday, Son," they say in unison. I put on a fake smile and give them a hug before I run out the door to Tris's house.

* * *

**Tris**

I grab Tobias's present off the top of my armoire. I got him a new lacrosse shaft for his stick and some dip dyed mesh for his head.

The shaft is navy blue and has gold and white stripes along it. The mesh has the same color and design.

Tobias said he just got a navy blue head a few weeks ago, so I didn't buy a complete stick.

The total of the present was $260 dollars. I hope he likes it.

I hear the doorbell ring and I run down the stairs with the present behind my back.

I open the door and he greets me with and hug and a kiss on the forehead. I can't hug him back because of the gifts behind me.

"Happy Birthday," I say, I then hand him the wrapped presents. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes I did, a boyfriend as perfect as you deserves something!" I walk into the kitchen with him close behind. My parents come into the kitchen a few moments after we do.

"Happy Birthday, son," my father says. Tobias smiles a big smile. "Happy Birthday, Tobias," my mother states. She runs over to him and gives him a hug and pats his back.

"You've grown up so fast! I remember when you and Tris played together while your mother and I had tea."

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Prior."

"Open them," I say, gesturing towards the wrapped presents he set on the countertop. "I hope you like them."

I put the shaft in a small rectangular box and I tapped the mesh packet to the box, so he is currently pulling off the wrapping paper. My father opens the back door leading to the garage and he takes the suitcases out with him, my mother however stays to watch.

"YOU DIDN'T!" He practically squeals once he gets the shaft completely out of the bubble wrap and box. "You sound like Christina," I state matter of factly and mother starts laughing.

He is examining the shaft when he comes across what I did. I got a note engraved at the bottom of the shaft. It curves around the shaft.

The note reads,

**I love you, Tobias -Tris**

"I love you, Tris." With that he pulls me into a hug and he kisses my forehead. I lean into his embrace a place a kiss on his lips. He kisses back softly, aware we are in front of my mother.

"There is more, check the side of the box."

He pulls the package over to us from the counter and pulls off the mesh. "I love it!"

He engulfs me in a hug -a warm bear hug-. "This is the shaft I've been wanting! It was so expensive," Tobias says once I pull away from his hug.

"I know, I over heard you, Zeke, and Uriah talking about it." He kisses me gently on the lips.

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

"Yall are so cute," my mom states. We both laugh. Tobias pulls his phone out of his back pocket and snaps a picture of the mesh and shaft, you can see my signature with the heart at the bottom.

A few minutes later I am tagged in Tobias' post. The caption reads,

**Best gift I've ever received! Thanks **_** trisprior**_ **for the shaft and mesh! I love you, babe!**

My photo tag is where the message is. I smile and we head out the door to Starbucks, then school.

* * *

School is pretty eventful, the usual. I get my report card today. Also, Christina keeps nagging me to try out for basketball cheer, but I don't want to.

* * *

I just got my report card, all "A"s, the usual.

"No Christina, I don't want to try out for basketball cheer! I think it's stupid," I say, with agitation dripping from my remark like water from a leaky faucet.

"Fine, Tris. Suit yourself," she states, slamming her locker door, "also, Four plays basketball, so I thought you'd like to see him play more."

I didn't know Tobias plays basketball. If he has tryouts, then how am I going to get home?

I stop by the gym and look through the window in the door to find Tobias and Zeke doing lay ups. I walk in and they stop. I think it is because I am sending him a death glare.

"Tobias James Eaton, get over here right now," I exclaim, not too loud, but not too soft. Zeke backs away and raises his hands and Tobias walks over to me and stops, his head lowered.

"I love you," I say, then I press a kiss to his cheek. He sighs and I playfully punch him in the chest. "I didn't know you had tryouts, so I don't have a ride home."

"Oh, I thought you were trying out for basketball cheer. Let me go get my keys and you take my car home."

He returns a minute later with his keys, "Can you pick me up at 6," he asks me, I nod and he pulls me into a long hug. I place my head on the crook of his neck and whisper,"Good luck, Tobias."

I pull away and head for his car.

* * *

I finish my homework rather early, so I decide to practice my music for band. I pull out the new piece we got, the title is _Brave Spirit. _

I practice the mallet part at measure 72, which basically is the pentatonic scale at a fast speed.

I look at the clock, it reads 4:32pm. I have about an hour and a half to myself, so I grab my lacrosse stick, it has a silver shaft, with a neon yellow head with white mesh.

I run upstairs -stick in hand- and throw on an old lacrosse jersey and lacrosse skirt. **(A/N: Look up girls lacrosse uniforms to get a better idea.)**

I run outside, after grabbing my stick off the dresser and begin throwing a ball at the rebounder, after catching it from the rebound, hurtling the ball out of my stick into the goal across the yard.

I throw the ball and it bounces off the goal pipe, and hurtles back at me. Luckily I dodged it before it hit my face.

I decide to go grab my eye mask, then I run back outside.

* * *

As I run by the deck, I hear my phone ringing. I answer it to hear Tobias on the other end," Tris, it's 6 now. Where are you?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'll be there in a minute," I say, frantically running in the house to grab his keys.

"I'll see you in a few," I state, hopping in his BMW and backing out the garage.

"I love you," he says. "I love you, too," I say back, then he hangs up.

* * *

When I get to the school, it's already dark and cold. I pull up at the front and hop out. The cold November air bites my bare skin, this causes me to run faster, my cleats smacking the concrete. I am thankful for elites, because they are the only thing keeping my legs warm.

I walk into the gym to see Tobias sitting with Zeke, Uriah, Will, and a few others. "Tris got game," Zeke says, this causes Tobias' head to shoot up, directing his gaze on me from his phone.

"I've always had game, unlike you, Zekey." This remark causes the boys to laugh at him. "I love you Zekey, now lets go Four."

"I want to see this so called game you have one day, Prior," Zeke says. "You will."

I see a smile grow on his face when he looks at me. I suddenly get conscious of my appearance because all the guys are staring at me. I go to run my fingers through my hair -which is knotted at the end from the wind- but they get caught in my eye mask which is resting on my hair line.

I give a weak smile and Tobias hops up from the bleachers, he greets me with a soft, quick kiss on the lips.

"Bye guys, I hope yall make it," I say sweetly, waving my fingers. Tobias holds his hand out for mine, which I grasp. We exit the gym, walking hand in hand to his car.

Once we step outside, I shiver from the cold. Tobias wraps his arms around me. His warmth radiates through me. I hug him tighter. I inhale, the smell of sweat and deodorant fills my nostrils.

"Before you say anything," Tobias says, breaking the silence. "I know I smell horrible."

"Indeed, but I love you anyways," I say with a slight giggle.

"I love you, too," he says, then he drops his bags, picks me up by my armpits and spins me, once he finishes, he kisses me on the lips, then we proceed to the car, after he picks up his bags, of course!

* * *

Thanksgiving has come and gone, and our tris to Paris is coming faster and faster, and trust me, I wouldn't want it any other way.

It's a Saturday morning when I hear the doorbell ring, it's about 12 noon. I open the door, there stands Tobias holding a togo bag of Diprato's and he has his lacrosse bag in the other.

"I brought your mother, yourself, and I some lunch."

I throw my arms around his neck, and place a kiss to his lips. Once I pull away I take the bag of food from him, he then exposes a bouquet of expensive roses. "Here, I was getting lunch and I thought of you."

"You're the best, you know that?" He smiles and we walk inside. In the kitchen sits my mother, who is digging through a bag of keys.

"Mom, Tobias brought lunch," I say, setting the bag down on the newly cleaned countertop."He also brought me some roses." I take a quick picture of us for Instagram.

Tobias sets his lacrosse bag down next to mine -by the back door-, then he passes out the food.

"Thank you, Tobias," my mother says, taking off her glasses."I got the keys for our house in Paris, it's fairly large, and it has a great view of the Eiffel Tower. I will drop you guys off at the airport with the keys, when you arrive in Paris, my chauffeur, Edward will take y'all there. You guys can drive the Mercedes."

"That's wonderful," Tobias says,"that reminds me, we need to go get our international driver's licence today."

"Yea, let's go after we finish here, then we can play lacrosse when we get back."

* * *

**A/N: Well, Paris next chapter! There will be smut. Sorry for the late update and short chapter!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

Until next chapter,

_**gotchris**_


End file.
